Jumagi
by TriodelaPlume
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction ordinaire mais une expérience littéraire dont vous êtes les héroïnes. L'OC, c'est VOUS, lectrices. SS/OC. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Notes des auteures : **

- Ceci n'est pas une fanfiction ordinaire mais une expérience dont vous êtes les héroïnes. L'OC, c'est VOUS, lectrices.

- Nous vous demandons d'ouvrir dans une autre fenêtre, ou un autre onglet, la page suivante : de(point)virtuworld(point)net/ (il vous suffira de choisir le chiffre 2 dans l'option « nombre de dés » et de cliquer sur le bouton « lancer ! ») A chaque fin de chapitre, il vous sera en effet demandé de les lancer afin de déterminer la suite de VOTRE aventure.

**Chapitre 1. **

**.**

_* DaPlok *_

.

.

Exaspéré par la dernière lubie en date du vieux fou, Snape marmonne dans sa barbe en se rendant au bureau directorial pour lui rapporter la boite qu'il l'avait envoyé récupérer pour lui. Comme il se rapproche dangereusement du couloir dans lequel tu es en train de faire le guet avec Drago, le bruit de ses pas d'abord indistinct parvient de plus en plus nettement à vos oreilles et vous échangez un regard inquiet, sachant pertinemment bien tous les deux que vous n'avez déjà plus la possibilité de lui échapper.

— On est des Serpentard, te rappelle ton ami à voix basse. Il ne nous punira pas.

— Evidemment, confirmes-tu en levant les yeux au ciel devant cette évidence. Mais tu le connais, il va quand même nous gueuler dessus pour la forme et en faisant ça, il va nous faire repérer par les Gryffondor.

— Ouais, t'as raison…

Vous n'avez pas le temps d'improviser un plan dans l'urgence que vous vous retrouvez tout à coup épaule contre épaule, une main empoignant vos deux cardigans à la fois les mettant en contact l'une contre l'autre.

— Je peux savoir ce que vous manigancez, mes très chers serpents ? souffle dans votre dos la voix menaçante de votre directeur.

— M'sieur, ne vous fâchez pas, s'il vous plaît… tentes-tu de calmer son énervement en obtenant, malheureusement pour vous, l'effet contraire.

— JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS DE ME DICTER CE QUE J'AI A FAIRE OU NON ! s'écrie-t-il en effet à quelques centimètres de vos oreilles désormais bourdonnantes.

Comme tu l'avais prévu, sa beuglante a alerté les membres de votre maison rivale, qui vous passent un à un devant. Et tu t'étrangles de frustration à la vue du petit signe provocateur adressé par Dean et Seamus à leur passage.

— Parrain, on surveillait discrètement les Gryffondor jusqu'à ce que tu te mettes à hurler, intervient alors Drago, visiblement aussi excédé que toi.

Une fois son emprise sur vos vêtements relâchée, vous lui demandez de vous suivre pour lui prouver que vous lui dites bien la vérité. Et vous vous dirigez, votre directeur sur les talons, vers la salle sur demande devant laquelle vous vous immobilisez.

— Ils viennent régulièrement là-dedans, les dénonce le blond en désignant du doigt l'imposante porte en chêne encastrée dans un mur normalement intact.

— Tiens-moi ça, toi, répond le maitre des potions en lui fourrant sa boite dans les bras.

— On va rentrer ? t'enthousiasmes-tu dans un sourire à Drago qui te le retourne.

— Pas du tout, Miss. On va rester plantés là à compter les rainures du bois, ironise-t-il sur son habituel ton sarcastique. Ça tombe bien, je n'ai rien de mieux à faire !

Tu t'assombris à ces mots cassants. Mais la perspective, soufflée à voix basse par ton ami, du nombre de points bientôt perdu par Gryffondor te console aussi sec.

— Alohomora, lance Snape en braquant sa baguette sur la porte qui s'ouvre aussitôt.

Entrant à l'intérieur en lui emboitant le pas, tu soupires d'agacement en constatant qu'il n'y reste maintenant plus que l'insupportable trio Granger, Potter, Weasley.

— Oh désolé, on ne savait pas que c'était une petite fête privée, ricane Drago en te donnant un coup de coude pour que tu renchérisses.

— Ça ne vous dérange pas qu'on s'invite quand même ? ajoutes-tu sans te faire prier.

— Fermez-là tous les deux ! vous reprend cependant sèchement votre directeur.

Comme tu l'espérais, les points de votre maison rivale s'approchent ensuite rapidement du négatif. Drago et toi êtes en train de jubiler quand Dumbledore et Ombrage interrompent le venimeux flot de reproches Snapien en entrant à leur tour dans la pièce. Sursautant de surprise à leur arrivée, le blond laisse tomber la boite qu'il tenait et qui s'ouvre à l'instant même où elle heurte le sol.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclame le Directeur en se plaquant une main sur la bouche alors que la porte de la salle sur demande se referme déjà toute seule.

— Que se passe-t-il ? croasse sceptiquement sa collègue, posant ainsi la question alors sur toute les lèvres.

— Rassurez-vous, tout va bien, assure-t-il calmement. Nous allons simplement devoir faire face à un très grave problème. Rien de plus.

Cette annonce fait immédiatement réagir Snape qui vient se placer devant Drago et toi en vous bloquant chacun dans son dos d'un bras tendu vers l'arrière, comme s'il s'interposait entre un danger et vous.

— C'est-à-dire ? siffle-t-il entre ses dents. Je ne veux pas vous entendre, Potter, dissuade-t-il le brun de parler au moment précis où il s'apprête à le faire.

Laissant Ombrage user sa baguette à essayer de rouvrir la porte, Dumbledore s'avance pour s'accroupir près de la boite qui prend la forme d'un plateau de jeu quand il la déplie.

— Ceci est un exemplaire du Jumagi, déclare-t-il avec circonspection, faisant ainsi pâlir ses deux collègues manifestement pas ignorants à son sujet.

— Euh… vous avez tous les trois l'air de savoir ce que c'est mais pas nous… se risque à faire remarquer Hermione.

Se refusant à se lancer dans cette explication, Snape s'écarte du groupe pour faire les cent pas le long d'un mur. Le voir aussi agité t'inquiète et ce qu'Ombrage vous apprend te donne raison tandis qu'un grondement sourd se fait entendre.

— C'est un jeu magique qui oblige les personnes présentes à son ouverture à y jouer. Vous avez entendu ce bruit ? Il indique que sa magie vient de se relier à la pièce dans laquelle on se trouve. Et comme il s'agit de la salle sur demande, je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'il va se passer à partir de maintenant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec ça, la fouine ?! s'écrie Ron en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Drago qui se jette aussitôt à sa gorge sans même chercher à se justifier.

Sitôt après l'avoir rejoint, tu te contorsionnes pour attirer ton ami vers toi en évitant les coups, Hermione en fait autant avec le sien et vous arrivez à force d'efforts à les séparer.

— C'est de ma faute : je lui ai fait le porter, soupire Snape en se pinçant le nez entre le pouce et l'index, les yeux fermés.

— Et comment se faisait-il que vous aviez cette boite en votre possession ? s'égosille Ombrage de sa voix de crécelle.

— En fait, je lui ai demandé de me la rapporter, révèle Dumbledore en nettoyant les verres de ses lunettes à l'aide de sa barbe. J'ai appris qu'elles risquaient d'atterrir entre de mauvaises mains et j'ai préféré la savoir entre les nôtres.

Elle va prendre la parole à nouveau quand Harry, penché sur le plateau, la devance.

— Y'a une fumée grise sous l'espèce de bille plate là… fait-il remarquer avant de tomber à la renverse au surgissement soudain de ladite fumée dans un bris de verre.

Flottant au-dessus du jeu, elle prend bientôt l'apparence de Voldemort en personne et tout le monde partage le même mouvement de recul. La silhouette tourne lentement sur elle-même, comme passant en revue tous les joueurs. Puis elle s'immobilise face à toi. Snape s'élance alors dans ta direction.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 2.**

Ton résultat est impair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 4. **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2. **

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

T'ayant saisie par le bras, ton directeur t'écarte si violemment sur le côté que tu n'as pas le temps de réagir. Tombant par terre un peu plus loin, tu ne peux que le voir prendre ta place face à la projection de Voldemort, impuissante. Tandis que Drago t'aide à te relever sans que ni lui ni toi ne quittiez le professeur de potions des yeux, vous échappez tous les deux un soupir de stress.

— Tu penses que s'il se fait tuer, on peut avoir la moyenne d'office à l'épreuve de potions du BUSE, rapport au traumatisme causé par la mort d'un prof ? glisse Ron à Hermione, que la remarque indigne au point de le gratifier d'une brutale tape à l'arrière du crâne.

De ton côté, l'envie te prend de transformer le roux en carotte râpée à la seule force de tes dents. Mais l'apparition sur le plateau d'un pion en forme de biche t'en distrait.

— Bon… s'impatiente Snape, un pied tapant contre le sol. Et maintenant ?

— Il faut lancer les dés, lui fait alors remarquer Dumbledore en les lui tendant.

Bougonnant d'agacement, son collègue les lui arrache presque des mains et les jette sur le plateau dans la foulée. Le pion s'avance ensuite automatiquement du nombre de cases correspondant au résultat de leur somme. Et chacun des joueurs l'ayant suivi des yeux de les relever désormais vers la silhouette flottante.

— Je me suis retenu de le dire jusque-là mais je trouve vraiment très inquiétant que le maître du jeu soit à l'image de Voldemort, lâche gravement Dumbledore. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas normalement. Il a dû l'ensorceler avant que tu le récupères, Severus.

— Merci Albus pour cette information absolument pas contributive, s'étrangle Ombrage.

— Je vous en prie, Dolores.

Soudain, l'apparition du Lord se met à parler d'une voix si gutturale qu'elle te provoque une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

— « _Le serpent vieux le jeune dans la nuit noire suivra tant que plus ne sera pas égalé par la main de l'écaillée saumon._ »

Levant lentement le bras, elle te désigne du doigt avant de le pointer dans la direction d'Ombrage, qui, ayant interrompue son énième tentative d'ouvrir la porte, pousse un cri de protestation. Tout le monde s'aperçoit ensuite du surgissement de deux nouveaux pions sur la case de celui de Snape : une corneille (toi) et un chat (Ombrage).

— Miss, te lance Dumbledore. Je crois bien que le maître du jeu s'étant arrêté sur vous en premier, vous allez être de tous les tours... que ce soit le vôtre ou pas.

— Je refuse CATEGO, commence la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que la pièce se transforme, RIQUEMENT de participer, termine-t-elle trop tard.

Vous vous trouvez désormais seulement tous les trois, éloignés légèrement les uns des autres, au beau milieu d'une vaste étendue de lumière vive. Comme Snape se met à hurler de douleur, tu te précipites vers lui. Lorsque tu le rejoins, il est haletant et plié en deux, les paumes de ses mains plaquées contre ses yeux.

— Severus… murmures-tu à l'homme dont tu es bien plus proche que cela ne se sait.

— Je… viens de comprendre… une partie de l'énigme… articule-t-il péniblement.

Tes doigts entourant délicatement ses poignets, sur lesquels coulent des filets de sang, tu les écartes de son visage et couines d'horreur en découvrant ses orbites vides.

— Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur que le vieux serpent, ce soit moi puisque j'étais aussi à Serpentard ! s'exclame Ombrage une fois parvenue à votre niveau.

Bien qu'hors de toi, tu préfères ne pas relever et te concentrer plutôt sur la suite de l'énigme, que tu te répètes furieusement dans la tête : « tant que plus ne sera pas égalé par la main de l'écaillée saumon. »

— Il y a une sorte de chemin là-bas, lance la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en se mettant déjà en route. Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu !

Morte d'inquiétude pour Snape, que tu n'as jamais vu en proie à autant de souffrance bien que tu sois souvent là à ses retours de réunions avec les mangemorts, tu lui passes le bras autour de tes épaules et lui entoure la taille du tien pour le soutenir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… te glisse-t-il dans un sourire crispé.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, t'agaces-tu devant l'espèce de nonchalance qu'il trouve encore le moyen d'afficher malgré son état.

— Tu ne pourrais pas puisque tu n'en penses pas un mot, te fait-il remarquer à juste titre alors que vous vous mettez à marcher derrière Ombrage qui, elle, progresse loin devant.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais du souci pour toi, après tout c'est bien fait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! t'exaspères-tu, les idées un peu embrouillées par le stress.

— Pardon ?

— Si tu ne m'avais pas fait ta petite crise de jalousie tout à l'heure, on n'en serait pas là.

— Oh, désolé. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai avec un autre homme et j'irais m'amuser avec une autre femme de mon côté.

— Pff. Ce n'est même pas « un autre homme ». C'est Drago. Il est comme mon frère !

— Oui et bien chez les sorciers de sang pur comme lui, la consanguinité n'est pas exactement un obstacle. Alors tu m'excuseras si je n'apprécie pas de te voir passer autant de temps avec un frère qui ne l'est pas.

— C'est complètement con. Tu t'enfonces là.

— J'aimerais bien.

Un temps ahurie qu'il puisse ainsi verser dans l'allusion sexuelle en dépit de votre situation, tu t'apprêtes à répliquer quand tu t'aperçois qu'Ombrage s'est immobilisée et attend impatiemment que vous arriviez à sa hauteur.

— Ce chemin n'a pas de fin, assure-t-elle en rajustant nerveusement les manches de son gilet en cashmere rose pâle sur ses poignets et accessoirement, sous ton regard pensif.

— L'écaillée saumon, c'est vous ! t'exclames-tu sitôt que tu le réalises.

— Miss, surveillez votre langage, croasse-t-elle d'un ton choqué.

— « Ecaillée » parce que vous étiez à Serpentard et « saumon » à cause de la couleur de vos vêtements, t'expliques-tu en ignorant sa réflexion.

A partir de là, tous tes neurones s'activent en même temps et ton cerveau devient une usine de production d'hypothèses sur la façon dont Ombrage pourrait « égaler plus » comme l'énigme l'exige pour être résolue. Tu passes mentalement en revue toutes les règles mathématiques que tu connais jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes sur l'une d'elles.

— « Moins par moins est égal à plus », lâches-tu, tellement absorbée par le fil de tes pensées que tu n'entends pas la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se racler la gorge de cette manière qui dénote une intention cachée derrière.

— Oubliez ça tout de suite, crache rudement le maitre des potions en s'agitant contre toi.

— Il me semble que nous n'avons pas le choix, _mon cher_ _collègue_.

Tu es franchement dépassée par la tournure que prennent les évènements tandis que tes deux professeurs brandissent leur baguette. Voyant que celle de Snape n'est pas pointée dans la bonne direction, tu la décales pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de celle d'Ombrage et qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi à se braquer l'un l'autre comme tu devines qu'ils le voulaient.

— Vu que vous avez visiblement saisi la fin de l'énigme, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me l'expliquer avant que vous ne vous entretuiez ? interviens-tu.

— Réfléchissez un peu, Miss ! t'aboie Snape. Qu'est-ce qui représente le négatif ici ? Et comment pensez vous que _ma chère_ _collègue_ puisse l'égaler ?

A ce moment là, comprenant ce que la nécessité d'obtenir deux aveugles par la main de la professeur implique, tu n'en mènes pas large.

— Et euh… on sait si c'est définitif ? t'hasardes-tu à demander en craignant la réponse.

— Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et nous auprès des autres, une fois l'énigme résolue, t'assures Ombrage, que pour une fois, tu as envie de croire.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça à un membre de ma maison. Il aurait s'agit d'un Gryffondor, c'aurait été avec plaisir. Je me serais même fait une joie de m'en charger si ça avait été Potter. Mais il se trouve qu'elle, est une Serpentard.

Voulant en finir au plus vite, tu adresses un signe de tête à la professeur pour lui faire comprendre de se décaler sur le côté, hors de portée de la baguette de ton directeur qui la garde tendue devant lui. Elle s'exécute et te jette un sort qui t'embrase les rétines. La douleur est tellement fulgurante que tu t'évanouies. Pour te réveiller dans la salle sur demande, étendue sur le sol et les épaules secouées par les mains de Snape.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce d'incorrigible idiote ! t'injurie-t-il sans que tu ne te vexes, percevant en effet son soulagement derrière l'insulte.

Heureuse de voir que ses yeux sont de retour dans leurs orbites et d'être toi-même physiquement capable de le voir, tu te redresses en position assise sous tous les regards.

— Vous étiez où, vous tous ? demandes-tu en adressant ta question à Dumbledore.

— Nous n'avons pas bougé, t'apprend-il. La salle sur demande s'est surement comme dédoublée et vous vous êtes tous les trois retrouvés dans l'autre, qui n'accueille que les joueurs dont c'est le tour de jouer, pendant que les restants attendent le leur ici.

La tête alourdie penchée en arrière au cours de la manœuvre, tu te laisses relever par Drago te tirant vers le haut après avoir attrapé tes deux mains tendues vers lui. Et Snape, jusque-là accroupi, se lève en même temps que toi.

— A qui le tour ? t'exclames-tu, prête à être réquisitionnée pour une nouvelle énigme.

— Pourquoi doit-elle être de tous les tours, déjà ? questionne le professeur de potions.

— Parce que le maitre de jeu désigne un « assistant » à travers les yeux duquel il peut suivre le déroulement des tours et que c'est tombé sur elle malgré ton intervention, soupire Dumbledore. J'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse un de nous trois mais…

— Hé ! l'interrompent Harry et Ron. Regardez, il y a un nouveau pion !

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 5. **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3. **

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

T'ayant saisie par le bras, ton directeur t'écarte si violemment sur le côté que tu n'as pas le temps de réagir. Tombant par terre un peu plus loin, tu ne peux que le voir prendre ta place face à la projection de Voldemort, impuissante. Tandis que Drago t'aide à te relever sans que ni lui ni toi ne quittiez le professeur de potions des yeux, vous échappez tous les deux un soupir de stress.

— Tu penses que s'il se fait tuer, on peut avoir la moyenne d'office à l'épreuve de potions du BUSE, rapport au traumatisme causé par la mort d'un prof ? glisse Ron à Hermione, que la remarque indigne au point de le gratifier d'une brutale tape à l'arrière du crâne.

De ton côté, l'envie te prend de transformer le roux en carotte râpée à la seule force de tes dents. Mais l'apparition sur le plateau d'un pion en forme de biche t'en distrait.

— Bon… s'impatiente Snape, un pied tapant contre le sol. Et maintenant ?

— Il faut lancer les dés, lui fait alors remarquer Dumbledore en les lui tendant.

Bougonnant d'agacement, son collègue les lui arrache presque des mains et les jette sur le plateau dans la foulée. Le pion s'avance ensuite automatiquement du nombre de cases correspondant au résultat de leur somme. Et chacun des joueurs l'ayant suivi des yeux de les relever désormais vers la silhouette flottante.

— Je me suis retenu de le dire jusque-là mais je trouve vraiment très inquiétant que le maître du jeu soit à l'image de Voldemort, lâche gravement Dumbledore. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas normalement. Il a dû l'ensorceler avant que tu le récupères, Severus.

— Merci Albus pour cette information absolument pas contributive, s'étrangle Ombrage.

— Je vous en prie, Dolores.

Soudain, l'apparition du Lord se met à parler d'une voix si gutturale qu'elle te provoque une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

— « _Le serpent vieux le jeune dans la nuit noire suivra tant que plus ne sera pas égalé par la main de l'écaillée saumon._ »

Levant lentement le bras, elle te désigne du doigt avant de le pointer dans la direction d'Ombrage, qui, ayant interrompue son énième tentative d'ouvrir la porte, pousse un cri de protestation. Tout le monde s'aperçoit ensuite du surgissement de deux nouveaux pions sur la case de celui de Snape : une corneille (toi) et un chat (Ombrage).

— Miss, te lance Dumbledore. Je crois bien que le maître du jeu s'étant arrêté sur vous en premier, vous allez être de tous les tours... que ce soit le vôtre ou pas.

— Je refuse CATEGO, commence la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal pendant que la pièce se transforme, RIQUEMENT de participer, termine-t-elle trop tard.

Vous vous trouvez désormais seulement tous les trois, éloignés légèrement les uns des autres, au beau milieu d'une vaste étendue de lumière vive. Comme Snape se met à hurler de douleur, tu te précipites vers lui. Lorsque tu le rejoins, il est haletant et plié en deux, les paumes de ses mains plaquées contre ses yeux.

— Severus… murmures-tu à l'homme dont tu es bien plus proche que cela ne se sait.

— Je… viens de comprendre… une partie de l'énigme… articule-t-il péniblement.

Tes doigts entourant délicatement ses poignets, sur lesquels coulent des filets de sang, tu les écartes de son visage et couines d'horreur en découvrant ses orbites vides.

— Pendant une seconde, j'ai eu peur que le vieux serpent, ce soit moi puisque j'étais aussi à Serpentard ! s'exclame Ombrage une fois parvenue à votre niveau.

Bien qu'hors de toi, tu préfères ne pas relever et te concentrer plutôt sur la suite de l'énigme, que tu te répètes furieusement dans la tête : « tant que plus ne sera pas égalé par la main de l'écaillée saumon. »

— Il y a une sorte de chemin là-bas, lance la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal en se mettant déjà en route. Allez, dépêchez-vous un peu !

Morte d'inquiétude pour Snape, que tu n'as jamais vu en proie à autant de souffrance bien que tu sois souvent là à ses retours de réunions avec les mangemorts, tu lui passes le bras autour de tes épaules et lui entoure la taille du tien pour le soutenir.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller… te glisse-t-il dans un sourire crispé.

— Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, t'agaces-tu devant l'espèce de nonchalance qu'il trouve encore le moyen d'afficher malgré son état.

— Tu ne pourrais pas puisque tu n'en penses pas un mot, te fait-il remarquer à juste titre alors que vous vous mettez à marcher derrière Ombrage qui, elle, progresse loin devant.

— Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me fais du souci pour toi, après tout c'est bien fait ! Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! t'exaspères-tu, les idées un peu embrouillées par le stress.

— Pardon ?

— Si tu ne m'avais pas fait ta petite crise de jalousie tout à l'heure, on n'en serait pas là.

— Oh, désolé. La prochaine fois, je te laisserai avec un autre homme et j'irais m'amuser avec une autre femme de mon côté.

— Pff. Ce n'est même pas « un autre homme ». C'est Drago. Il est comme mon frère !

— Oui et bien chez les sorciers de sang pur comme lui, la consanguinité n'est pas exactement un obstacle. Alors tu m'excuseras si je n'apprécie pas de te voir passer autant de temps avec un frère qui ne l'est pas.

— C'est complètement con. Tu t'enfonces là.

— J'aimerais bien.

Un temps ahurie qu'il puisse ainsi verser dans l'allusion sexuelle en dépit de votre situation, tu t'apprêtes à répliquer quand tu t'aperçois qu'Ombrage s'est immobilisée et attend impatiemment que vous arriviez à sa hauteur.

— Ce chemin n'a pas de fin, assure-t-elle en rajustant nerveusement les manches de son gilet en cashmere rose pâle sur ses poignets et accessoirement, sous ton regard pensif.

— L'écaillée saumon, c'est vous ! t'exclames-tu sitôt que tu le réalises.

— Miss, surveillez votre langage, croasse-t-elle d'un ton choqué.

— « Ecaillée » parce que vous étiez à Serpentard et « saumon » à cause de la couleur de vos vêtements, t'expliques-tu en ignorant sa réflexion.

A partir de là, tous tes neurones s'activent en même temps et ton cerveau devient une usine de production d'hypothèses sur la façon dont Ombrage pourrait « égaler plus » comme l'énigme l'exige pour être résolue. Tu passes mentalement en revue toutes les règles mathématiques que tu connais jusqu'à ce que tu t'arrêtes sur l'une d'elles.

— « Moins par moins est égal à plus », lâches-tu, tellement absorbée par le fil de tes pensées que tu n'entends pas la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal se racler la gorge de cette manière qui dénote une intention cachée derrière.

— Oubliez ça tout de suite, crache rudement le maitre des potions en s'agitant contre toi.

— Il me semble que nous n'avons pas le choix, _mon cher_ _collègue_.

Tu es franchement dépassée par la tournure que prennent les évènements tandis que tes deux professeurs brandissent leur baguette. Voyant que celle de Snape n'est pas pointée dans la bonne direction, tu la décales pour qu'elle se retrouve en face de celle d'Ombrage et qu'ils se retrouvent ainsi à se braquer l'un l'autre comme tu devines qu'ils le voulaient.

— Vu que vous avez visiblement saisi la fin de l'énigme, est-ce que l'un de vous pourrait me l'expliquer avant que vous ne vous entretuiez ? interviens-tu.

— Réfléchissez un peu, Miss ! t'aboie Snape. Qu'est-ce qui représente le négatif ici ? Et comment pensez-vous que _ma chère_ _collègue_ puisse l'égaler ?

A ce moment-là, comprenant ce que la nécessité d'obtenir deux aveugles par la main de la professeur implique, tu n'en mènes pas large.

— Et euh… on sait si c'est définitif ? t'hasardes-tu à demander en craignant la réponse.

— Tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre et nous auprès des autres, une fois l'énigme résolue, t'assures Ombrage, que pour une fois, tu as envie de croire.

— Je ne vous laisserai pas faire ça à un membre de ma maison. Il aurait s'agit d'un Gryffondor, c'aurait été avec plaisir. Je me serais même fait une joie de m'en charger si ça avait été Potter. Mais il se trouve qu'elle, est une Serpentard.

Voulant en finir au plus vite, tu adresses un signe de tête à la professeur pour lui faire comprendre de se décaler sur le côté, hors de portée de la baguette de ton directeur qui la garde tendue devant lui. Elle s'exécute et te jette un sort qui t'embrase les rétines. La douleur est tellement fulgurante que tu t'évanouies. Pour te réveiller dans la salle sur demande, étendue sur le sol et les épaules secouées par les mains de Snape.

— Vous n'êtes qu'une espèce d'incorrigible idiote ! t'injurie-t-il sans que tu ne te vexes, percevant en effet son soulagement derrière l'insulte.

Heureuse de voir que ses yeux sont de retour dans leurs orbites et d'être toi-même physiquement capable de le voir, tu te redresses en position assise sous tous les regards.

— Vous étiez où, vous tous ? demandes-tu en adressant ta question à Dumbledore.

— Nous n'avons pas bougé, t'apprend-il. La salle sur demande s'est surement comme dédoublée et vous vous êtes tous les trois retrouvés dans l'autre, qui n'accueille que les joueurs dont c'est le tour de jouer, pendant que les restants attendent le leur ici.

La tête alourdie penchée en arrière au cours de la manœuvre, tu te laisses relever par Drago te tirant vers le haut après avoir attrapé tes deux mains tendues vers lui. Et Snape, jusque-là accroupi, se lève en même temps que toi.

— A qui le tour ? t'exclames-tu, prête à être réquisitionnée pour une nouvelle énigme.

— Pourquoi doit-elle être de tous les tours, déjà ? questionne le professeur de potions.

— Parce que le maitre de jeu désigne un « assistant » à travers les yeux duquel il peut suivre le déroulement des tours et que c'est tombé sur elle malgré ton intervention, soupire Dumbledore. J'aurais préféré qu'il choisisse un de nous trois mais…

— Hé ! l'interrompent Harry et Ron. Regardez, il y a un nouveau pion !

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 6.**

Ton résultat est impair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 8. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

T'attendant à cette réaction de sa part, tu l'esquives en t'avançant davantage au dernier moment. Se retrouvant derrière toi malgré lui, il ne peut plus que pester dans ton dos.

— Elle a de l'audace pour l'avoir empêché de faire ça, lâche admirativement Hermione en te souriant malgré la rivalité qui vous sépare.

— Elle aurait plutôt dû lui laisser sa place, la contredit immédiatement Ron, estomaqué. Peut-être que le jeu aurait réussi à nous en débarrasser, lui.

— Ta gueule Weasley, intervient Drago. Et apprends un peu ce que c'est que le courage !

— Et depuis quand les Serpentard s'y connaissent en courage ?! s'en mêle Harry.

— Tu ferais bien de changer de lunettes si tu ne peux pas le voir alors qu'il est juste devant toi en ce moment même, Potter ! renchéris-tu durement.

— Miss, je crois bien que le maître du jeu s'étant arrêté sur vous en premier, vous allez être de tous les tours... que ce soit le vôtre ou pas, t'avertit la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'aucun des élèves n'écoute vraiment à cet instant.

Vous êtes en effet à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains pour vous écharper en bons ennemis que vous êtes quand l'apparition sur le plateau d'un pion en forme de corneille vous retient de passer à l'acte.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? t'interroges-tu à haute voix.

— Il faut lancer les dés, te fait alors remarquer Ombrage en te les tendant.

Pressée de voir cette insupportable situation se débloquer, tu les jettes sur le plateau avec détermination. Le pion s'avance ensuite automatiquement du nombre de cases correspondant au résultat de leur somme. Et chacun des joueurs l'ayant suivi des yeux, de les relever désormais vers la silhouette flottante.

— Je me suis retenu de le dire jusque-là mais je trouve vraiment très inquiétant que le maître du jeu soit à l'image de Voldemort, lâche gravement Dumbledore. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas normalement. Il a dû l'ensorceler avant que tu le récupères, Severus.

Soudain, l'apparition du Lord se met à parler d'une voix si gutturale qu'elle te provoque une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

— « _Quand commence à manquer l'eau de la raison la folie seule l'hydrater peut._ »

Levant lentement le bras, elle désigne Snape d'un doigt qu'elle pointe ensuite dans la direction de Dumbledore, qui, parce qu'alors en train de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez du bout de l'index, tressaille légèrement de se voir tout à coup nettement montré. Tout le monde s'aperçoit ensuite du surgissement de deux nouveaux pions sur la case du tien : une biche (Snape) et un phénix (Dumbledore).

— Au moins, tu as mon parrain av… commence Drago, interrompu par sa disparition pendant la transformation de la pièce.

En pivotant sur toi-même, tu constates que comme ton ami, les autres ont disparu. Autour de toi, il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue : tu es en plein désert. Le vent qui souffle étant chargé de grains, tu plisses les yeux pour les empêcher d'y rentrer tandis que tu cherches du regard les deux directeurs qui devraient être avec toi. Tu enroules ton écharpe autour de ta tête pour te protéger et te mets à leur recherche sous la chaleur accablante. Bientôt, tu distingues au niveau d'une dune ce qui ressemble de loin à un détraqueur, qui marcherait au lieu de flotter. Qui marcherait, d'une façon très familière pour toi qui est plus proche de l'homme derrière cet aspect que cela ne se sait.

— Ça va, toi ? s'inquiète Snape en t'étreignant sitôt après que vous vous soyez rejoints.

— Je frôle l'asphyxie, répliques-tu entre ses bras serrés autour de toi à t'en étouffer. Et toi, tu vas bien ? le questionnes-tu une fois qu'il a consenti à te laisser respirer et sur le même ton soucieux qu'il vient d'employer.

— Oui, t'assure-t-il en souriant. Bon, il faut retrouver Albus, maintenant !

A mesure que vous progressez à travers les plaines ensablées, la soif se fait de plus en plus sentir. Et vos bouches s'assèchent même de leur salive. Ce qui rend un peu bizarre le baiser que vous échangez plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous le rompez. Non, si vous le rompez, c'est à cause de ce qui ne peut qu'être une hallucination commune, produite par votre exposition prolongée à une intense chaleur.

— Tu vois ce que je vois ? t'interroge Snape, stupéfait au possible.

— Ça dépend… réponds-tu en partageant son ahurissement. Tu parles bien du directeur en train de courir complètement nu, sa barbe autour du bassin couvrant les parties intimes de son anatomie ?

— Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé inventer, celui-là ? Viens !

Allant à la rencontre de Dumbledore, vous le trouvez en train de dévaler une dune en se roulant dans le sable. Et comme son cache-sexe pileux improvisé se décroche, une main qui n'est pas la tienne se plaque instantanément sur tes yeux pour ne plus s'en écarter.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser voir ça… se justifie le maître des potions. Par Merlin, Albus, vous avez avalé un tube de crème solaire au lieu de vous le mettre sur le corps ou quoi ?

— Severus ! Miss ! Venez donc nager avec moi, l'eau est très bonne par ici !

Bien que tu ne puisses pas, malheureusement pour toi, assister à la scène, tu éclates de rire en l'imaginant ainsi que la réaction de Snape face à celle-ci.

— « Quand commence à manquer l'eau de la raison la folie seule l'hydrater peut », récite-t-ilpour lui-même. Alors… comme toi et moi, nous sommes assoiffés et risquons de bientôt commencer à perdre la raison, la première partie doit nous concerner. Quant à la folie, elle est sans doute liée au directeur. Mais comment pourrait-elle nous hydrater ?

— Je me demande si on ne devrait pas prendre exemple sur lui et s'imaginer que tout ce sable est de l'eau… proposes-tu. Peut-être qu'il l'est pour lui parce qu'il y croit ?

Une seconde main, qui n'est toujours pas la tienne, se plaque violemment sur ton front.

— Tu es fiévreuse, c'est ça ? te suspecte-t-il.

— J'aimerais bien… lui glisses-tu sur un ton suggestif.

Après t'avoir retournée de sorte à ce que tu sois dos à Dumbledore, qui barbote toujours joyeusement dans le sable, le professeur des potions te libère du masque de ses mains. En rouvrant tes yeux, que tu avais machinalement fermés, tu te retrouves face à lui.

— Et comment fait-on pour être fou, je te prie ?

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais c'est dommage que Peeves ne soit pas là… Je ne sais pas, moi, et si on essayait de se visualiser dans de l'eau ?

— Severus, Miss, regardez ! Si je fais tourbillonner ma barbe comme ça au-dessus de ma tête, je peux la transformer en mitraillette à eau !

N'ayant pas pu t'empêcher de te retourner pour voir ça, tu peux éclater de rire à la vue du directeur dont des grains de sables s'échappent de ladite barbe sous le mouvement rotatif qu'il lui donne en rayonnant de satisfaction.

— C'est bien au-dessous de mes capacités les plus basses, soupire Snape lorsque tu te tournes à nouveau vers lui.

— Tu es un brillant legilimens, lui rappelles-tu alors. Tu peux quand même te projeter dans une image, non ?

De ton côté, tu choisis de tenter l'expérience. Aussi t'assois-tu en lui tirant sur la robe de sorcier pour qu'il en fasse autant. Puis tu te concentres sur le paysage ensablé que tu regardes fixement tel qu'il est vraiment. Avant de te l'imaginer autrement. A force d'efforts, il te semble que le sable se liquéfie sous toi. Tu te penches pour vérifier et te découvres assise dans une flaque d'eau qui s'agrandit sous le regard que tu relèves.

— Ça y est ! annonces-tu fièrement au maître des potions qui te répond d'un haussement de sourcils t'indiquant clairement qu'il n'est pas arrivé à ton résultat.

— C'est une poignée de sable que tu es en train de boire, femme, lâche-t-il placidement.

Considérant que braqué comme il est, il ne parviendra pas au but, tu décides de l'y aider.

— Ok, ferme-les yeux, voilà. Imagine qu'on est nus. Severus, referme-les tout de suite ! Tss. Maintenant, imagine qu'on est allongés au bord d'une plage. Quoi encore ?

— Ça m'aiderait surement si…

Comprenant la suite de sa phrase sans qu'il ne la termine, tu bascules en arrière et le laisses se coucher au-dessus de toi.

— C'est mieux ? obtiens-tu un soupir acquiesçant. Alors referme les yeux. Imagine qu'on s'embrasse passionnément pendant que les vagues viennent fouetter légèrement nos corps au rythme des ondulations de la mer. Tu y es ?

— Attends… presque… j'y viens… oui… oui… OUI !

A l'instant même où il pousse son dernier oui dans un cri satisfait, vous êtes de retour dans la salle sur demande, auprès de tous les autres donc.

— Hé… ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, hein ! leur lances-tu en les surprenant en train de vous détailler avec le même air déconcerté.

Electrisé par la honte, Snape se relève d'un bond et s'écarte de toi d'une bonne dizaine de pas en dissuadant tout le monde d'émettre un commentaire, avec pour seul argument le regard noir qu'il se réserve pour ses moments de colère de même couleur.

— Vous étiez où, vous tous ? demandes-tu en adressant ta question à Ombrage.

— Nous n'avons pas bougé, t'apprend-elle. La salle sur demande s'est surement comme dédoublée et vous vous êtes tous les trois retrouvés dans l'autre, qui n'accueille que les joueurs dont c'est le tour de jouer, pendant que les restants attendent le leur ici.

T'agrippant à la robe de sorcier de Drago, tu te relèves sans trop oser regarder ton directeur que tu pourrais pourtant jurer avoir vu rougir.

— A qui le tour ? t'exclames-tu, prête à être réquisitionnée pour une nouvelle énigme.

— Pourquoi doit-elle être de tous les tours, déjà ? questionne le professeur de potions.

— Parce que le maître de jeu désigne un « assistant » à travers les yeux duquel il peut suivre le déroulement des tours et que c'est tombé sur elle malgré ton intervention, répond vivement Ombrage. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas choisi un de nous trois mais…

— Hé ! l'interrompent Harry et Ron. Regardez, il y a un nouveau pion !

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 3.**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

T'attendant à cette réaction de sa part, tu l'esquives en t'avançant davantage au dernier moment. Se retrouvant derrière toi malgré lui, il ne peut plus que pester dans ton dos.

— Elle a de l'audace pour l'avoir empêché de faire ça, lâche admirativement Hermione en te souriant malgré la rivalité qui vous sépare.

— Elle aurait plutôt dû lui laisser sa place, la contredit immédiatement Ron, estomaqué. Peut-être que le jeu aurait réussi à nous en débarrasser, lui.

— Ta gueule Weasley, intervient Drago. Et apprends un peu ce que c'est que le courage !

— Et depuis quand les Serpentard s'y connaissent en courage ?! s'en mêle Harry.

— Tu ferais bien de changer de lunettes si tu ne peux pas le voir alors qu'il est juste devant toi en ce moment même, Potter ! renchéris-tu durement.

— Miss, je crois bien que le maître du jeu s'étant arrêté sur vous en premier, vous allez être de tous les tours... que ce soit le vôtre ou pas, t'avertit la professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qu'aucun des élèves n'écoute vraiment à cet instant.

Vous êtes en effet à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains pour vous écharper en bons ennemis que vous êtes quand l'apparition sur le plateau d'un pion en forme de corneille vous retient de passer à l'acte.

— Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? t'interroges-tu à haute voix.

— Il faut lancer les dés, te fait alors remarquer Ombrage en te les tendant.

Pressée de voir cette insupportable situation se débloquer, tu les jettes sur le plateau avec détermination. Le pion s'avance ensuite automatiquement du nombre de cases correspondant au résultat de leur somme. Et chacun des joueurs l'ayant suivi des yeux, de les relever désormais vers la silhouette flottante.

— Je me suis retenu de le dire jusque-là mais je trouve vraiment très inquiétant que le maître du jeu soit à l'image de Voldemort, lâche gravement Dumbledore. Parce que ce n'est pas le cas normalement. Il a dû l'ensorceler avant que tu le récupères, Severus.

Soudain, l'apparition du Lord se met à parler d'une voix si gutturale qu'elle te provoque une série de frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale.

— « _Quand commence à manquer l'eau de la raison la folie seule l'hydrater peut._ »

Levant lentement le bras, elle désigne Snape d'un doigt qu'elle pointe ensuite dans la direction de Dumbledore, qui, parce qu'alors en train de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez du bout de l'index, tressaille légèrement de se voir tout à coup nettement montré. Tout le monde s'aperçoit ensuite du surgissement de deux nouveaux pions sur la case du tien : une biche (Snape) et un phénix (Dumbledore).

— Au moins, tu as mon parrain av… commence Drago, interrompu par sa disparition pendant la transformation de la pièce.

En pivotant sur toi-même, tu constates que comme ton ami, les autres ont disparu. Autour de toi, il n'y a que du sable à perte de vue : tu es en plein désert. Le vent qui souffle étant chargé de grains, tu plisses les yeux pour les empêcher d'y rentrer tandis que tu cherches du regard les deux directeurs qui devraient être avec toi. Tu enroules ton écharpe autour de ta tête pour te protéger et te mets à leur recherche sous la chaleur accablante. Bientôt, tu distingues au niveau d'une dune ce qui ressemble de loin à un détraqueur, qui marcherait au lieu de flotter. Qui marcherait, d'une façon très familière pour toi qui est plus proche de l'homme derrière cet aspect que cela ne se sait.

— Ça va, toi ? s'inquiète Snape en t'étreignant sitôt après que vous vous soyez rejoints.

— Je frôle l'asphyxie, répliques-tu entre ses bras serrés autour de toi à t'en étouffer. Et toi, tu vas bien ? le questionnes-tu une fois qu'il a consenti à te laisser respirer et sur le même ton soucieux qu'il vient d'employer.

— Oui, t'assure-t-il en souriant. Bon, il faut retrouver Albus, maintenant !

A mesure que vous progressez à travers les plaines ensablées, la soif se fait de plus en plus sentir. Et vos bouches s'assèchent même de leur salive. Ce qui rend un peu bizarre le baiser que vous échangez plus tard. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle vous le rompez. Non, si vous le rompez, c'est à cause de ce qui ne peut qu'être une hallucination commune, produite par votre exposition prolongée à une intense chaleur.

— Tu vois ce que je vois ? t'interroge Snape, stupéfait au possible.

— Ça dépend… réponds-tu en partageant son ahurissement. Tu parles bien du directeur en train de courir complètement nu, sa barbe autour du bassin couvrant les parties intimes de son anatomie ?

— Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce qu'il est encore allé inventer, celui-là ? Viens !

Allant à la rencontre de Dumbledore, vous le trouvez en train de dévaler une dune en se roulant dans le sable. Et comme son cache-sexe pileux improvisé se décroche, une main qui n'est pas la tienne se plaque instantanément sur tes yeux pour ne plus s'en écarter.

— Je ne peux pas te laisser voir ça… se justifie le maître des potions. Par Merlin, Albus, vous avez avalé un tube de crème solaire au lieu de vous le mettre sur le corps ou quoi ?

— Severus ! Miss ! Venez donc nager avec moi, l'eau est très bonne par ici !

Bien que tu ne puisses pas, malheureusement pour toi, assister à la scène, tu éclates de rire en l'imaginant ainsi que la réaction de Snape face à celle-ci.

— « Quand commence à manquer l'eau de la raison la folie seule l'hydrater peut », récite-t-ilpour lui-même. Alors… comme toi et moi, nous sommes assoiffés et risquons de bientôt commencer à perdre la raison, la première partie doit nous concerner. Quant à la folie, elle est sans doute liée au directeur. Mais comment pourrait-elle nous hydrater ?

— Je me demande si on ne devrait pas prendre exemple sur lui et s'imaginer que tout ce sable est de l'eau… proposes-tu. Peut-être qu'il l'est pour lui parce qu'il y croit ?

Une seconde main, qui n'est toujours pas la tienne, se plaque violemment sur ton front.

— Tu es fiévreuse, c'est ça ? te suspecte-t-il.

— J'aimerais bien… lui glisses-tu sur un ton suggestif.

Après t'avoir retournée de sorte à ce que tu sois dos à Dumbledore, qui barbote toujours joyeusement dans le sable, le professeur des potions te libère du masque de ses mains. En rouvrant tes yeux, que tu avais machinalement fermés, tu te retrouves face à lui.

— Et comment fait-on pour être fou, je te prie ?

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour, mais c'est dommage que Peeves ne soit pas là… Je ne sais pas, moi, et si on essayait de se visualiser dans de l'eau ?

— Severus, Miss, regardez ! Si je fais tourbillonner ma barbe comme ça au-dessus de ma tête, je peux la transformer en mitraillette à eau !

N'ayant pas pu t'empêcher de te retourner pour voir ça, tu peux éclater de rire à la vue du directeur dont des grains de sables s'échappent de ladite barbe sous le mouvement rotatif qu'il lui donne en rayonnant de satisfaction.

— C'est bien au-dessous de mes capacités les plus basses, soupire Snape lorsque tu te tournes à nouveau vers lui.

— Tu es un brillant legilimens, lui rappelles-tu alors. Tu peux quand même te projeter dans une image, non ?

De ton côté, tu choisis de tenter l'expérience. Aussi t'assois-tu en lui tirant sur la robe de sorcier pour qu'il en fasse autant. Puis tu te concentres sur le paysage ensablé que tu regardes fixement tel qu'il est vraiment. Avant de te l'imaginer autrement. A force d'efforts, il te semble que le sable se liquéfie sous toi. Tu te penches pour vérifier et te découvres assise dans une flaque d'eau qui s'agrandit sous le regard que tu relèves.

— Ça y est ! annonces-tu fièrement au maître des potions qui te répond d'un haussement de sourcils t'indiquant clairement qu'il n'est pas arrivé à ton résultat.

— C'est une poignée de sable que tu es en train de boire, femme, lâche-t-il placidement.

Considérant que braqué comme il est, il ne parviendra pas au but, tu décides de l'y aider.

— Ok, ferme-les yeux, voilà. Imagine qu'on est nus. Severus, referme-les tout de suite ! Tss. Maintenant, imagine qu'on est allongés au bord d'une plage. Quoi encore ?

— Ça m'aiderait surement si…

Comprenant la suite de sa phrase sans qu'il ne la termine, tu bascules en arrière et le laisses se coucher au-dessus de toi.

— C'est mieux ? obtiens-tu en un soupir acquiesçant. Alors referme les yeux. Imagine qu'on s'embrasse passionnément pendant que les vagues viennent fouetter légèrement nos corps au rythme des ondulations de la mer. Tu y es ?

— Attends… presque… j'y viens… oui… oui… OUI !

A l'instant même où il pousse son dernier oui dans un cri satisfait, vous êtes de retour dans la salle sur demande, auprès de tous les autres donc.

— Hé… ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous croyez, hein ! leur lances-tu en les surprenant en train de vous détailler avec le même air déconcerté.

Electrisé par la honte, Snape se relève d'un bond et s'écarte de toi d'une bonne dizaine de pas en dissuadant tout le monde d'émettre un commentaire, avec pour seul argument le regard noir qu'il se réserve pour ses moments de colère de même couleur.

— Vous étiez où, vous tous ? demandes-tu en adressant ta question à Ombrage.

— Nous n'avons pas bougé, t'apprend-elle. La salle sur demande s'est surement comme dédoublée et vous vous êtes tous les trois retrouvés dans l'autre, qui n'accueille que les joueurs dont c'est le tour de jouer, pendant que les restants attendent le leur ici.

T'agrippant à la robe de sorcier de Drago, tu te relèves sans trop oser regarder ton directeur que tu pourrais pourtant jurer avoir vu rougir.

— A qui le tour ? t'exclames-tu, prête à être réquisitionnée pour une nouvelle énigme.

— Pourquoi doit-elle être de tous les tours, déjà ? questionne le professeur de potions.

— Parce que le maître de jeu désigne un « assistant » à travers les yeux duquel il peut suivre le déroulement des tours et que c'est tombé sur elle malgré ton intervention, répond vivement Ombrage. Une chance qu'il n'ait pas choisi un de nous trois mais…

— Hé ! l'interrompent Harry et Ron. Regardez, il y a un nouveau pion !

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 6**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 8**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

.

_*****__ LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Tu viens de revenir in-extremis de ta précédente épreuve pour constater que le pion en forme de cerf d'Harry avance sur le plateau.

- Eh bien, Potter, on dirait que c'est à ton tour de jouer maintenant, fait narquoisement Draco, les yeux plein de malice.

-Arrête de faire le malin, sale rat peroxydé, on est tous dans la même galère je te signale, dit Ron avec véhémence.

- Oui, et bien, il faut espérer pour ce pauvre petit Potter que tu ne sois pas de ce tour, sinon il est certain d'y rester, renchérit Draco avec fougue.

Le dit Potter, n'a pas le temps de répondre, que l'ombre maléfique de Voldemort sort du plateau alors que la prochaine énigme apparaît dans le cadran magique.

"_Au plus profond du mensonge, il y a plus de vérité dans l'écho" _: lis-tu, anxieuse à l'idée de ce que cela peut signifier.

Alors que tu es perdue dans tes pensées, tu vois le doigt fantomatique du Seigneur de Ténèbres se tendre vers Draco, le désignant donc comme participant pour la prochaine épreuve.

- Super, c'est bien fait pour toi Malfoy, on va voir comment vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux. A tous les coups, vous vous serez étripés avant la fin, dit Ron devant la malchance de ton ami.

- Ah non, pitié, tout mais pas ça, je ne veux pas être avec le binoclard, chouine Draco avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ta vue.

Aussitôt, tu suis dans le tourbillon du changement de la Salle sur Demande.

Te remettant difficilement sur tes pieds, car la tête te tourne un peu, tu vois que les garçons et toi êtes dans une pièce toute simple.

- Super, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour en finir au plus vite? Râle Draco en se relevant.

- Eh la belette, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on à besoin de résoudre cette fichue énigme pour sortir d'ici, lance l'élu en se redressant à son tour.

- Les garçons, que les choses soient bien claires: je ne veux surtout pas vous voir ouvrir la bouche pour vous insulter ou vous disputer, mais seulement pour donner une solution à cette énigme. J'ai l'impression que nous avons de la chance, on n'a pas l'air trop en danger, dis-tu sous les regards méchants que se lancent tes deux comparses.

Mais à peine as-tu fini ta phrase, que tu le regrettes aussitôt.

En effet, avec effroi les garçons et toi entendez un bruit terrifiant et vous voyez le mur du fond se rapprocher un peu de vous.

- Ok, là, je crois bien que tu n'as jamais manqué une aussi belle occasion de te taire, te dit Drago avec inquiétude.

- Non mais sérieusement, à la base je suis censé mourir de la main d'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps... mais si en fait je dois finir écrasé comme une crêpe entre deux murs, c'est déjà beaucoup moins glorieux, dit Harry en soupirant de défaitisme.

- Allons les gars, il faut se reprendre. On doit réfléchir à l'énigme, commençons par l'analyser,

d'accord ? Leur dis-tu, alors qu'ils acceptent de coopérer malgré leur haine réciproque.

Malheureusement, même si ces deux-là se réconcilient temporairement, vous ne trouvez pas la moindre solution.

Et pendant que vous réfléchissez chacun de votre côté, le temps passe petit à petit, et le mur avance de plus en plus et vous vous retrouvez dans un carré d'à peine deux mètres de surface.

- Allez, on ne va quand même pas crever comme des idiots parce qu'on n'est pas fichus de résoudre cette énigme. Reprenons tout depuis le début, dit Draco avec entrain, vous fixant Harry et toi avec espoir.

- La phrase disait 'Au plus profond du mensonge, il y a plus de vérité dans l'écho', récite Harry.

- Bien, alors les mots principaux dans cette phrase sont _mensonge_, et _vérité_, non? Demandes-tu aux garçons qui se mettent à acquiescer d'un miraculeux accord commun.

- Dans ce cas, il faut faire quoi exactement? Demande stupidement Harry en nettoyant ses lunettes avec son haut.

- T'es vraiment un crétin Potter, je me demande vraiment si on a une chance de s'en sortir quand la guerre éclatera puisque, malheureusement, tous nos espoirs reposent sur tes épaules. C'est pourtant évident, ce qu'il faut faire, non? Réplique Draco en te lançant un clin d'œil, car en fait, lui non plus n'a rien compris.

- Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, que comme tout le monde sur terre, nous avons tous les trois des secrets, c'est humain après tout. Et qu'il nous faut en dire un à haute voix pour que ça fasse de l'écho, et ainsi briser un mensonge et résoudre l'énigme, leur expliques-tu en levant les yeux ciel devant tant d'imbécillité de leur part.

- Bien, dans ce cas, qui se lance en premier? Demande Draco.

- Je ne dirai qu'une chose: à toi l'honneur Malfoy, fait Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

- Si tu veux Potter, mais, crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçu, dit Draco en se relevant.

Il se dirige vers le mur qui avance toujours, et dit à haute voix:

- Je suis amoureux et je sors avec Hermione Granger qui est une jeune femme formidable, crie-t-il au mur qui vous en répercute l'écho.

Du coin de l'œil, tu vois avec satisfaction Potter blêmir d'un coup, alors qu'il se lève à son tour pour avouer son secret au mur.

- Je suis amoureux de Ron Weasley, crie-t-il à son tour au mur, les joues très rouges.

Alors que Draco est plié en deux en train de rire comme un idiot et que Harry ne demande qu'à s'enfouir six pieds sous terre, tu te lèves à ton tour et tu approches du mur en disant suffisamment doucement pour produire un faible écho qu'ils n'entendent pas :

- Je suis amoureuse de Severus Rogue, je sors avec lui car je l'aime plus que tout au monde et il est l'homme de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort, dis-tu en collant ta bouche contre le mur.

- Eh t'as dit quoi? C'est pas juste, on n'a rien entendu, nous, dit Harry avec contrariété.

Heureusement, tu n'as pas à lui répondre, car le sol se volatilise sous vos pieds et le monde autour de vous disparaît et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande d'origine.

-Voilà, une énigme de plus résolue les doigts dans le nez, à qui le tour maintenant? Demande Draco en riant, alors qu'Harry jette un regard suspicieux à son amie Hermione Granger.

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 9**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

.

_*****__ LoloVoldy*_

.

.

Tu viens de revenir in-extremis de ta précédente épreuve pour constater que le pion en forme de cerf d'Harry avance sur le plateau.

- Eh bien, Potter, on dirait que c'est à ton tour de jouer maintenant, fait narquoisement Draco, les yeux plein de malice.

-Arrête de faire le malin, sale rat peroxydé, on est tous dans la même galère je te signale, dit Ron avec véhémence.

- Oui, et bien, il faut espérer pour ce pauvre petit Potter que tu ne sois pas de ce tour, sinon il est certain d'y rester, renchérit Draco avec fougue.

Le dit Potter, n'a pas le temps de répondre, que l'ombre maléfique de Voldemort sort du plateau alors que la prochaine énigme apparaît dans le cadran magique.

"_Au plus profond du mensonge, il y a plus de vérité dans l'écho" _: lis-tu, anxieuse à l'idée de ce que cela peut signifier.

Alors que tu es perdue dans tes pensées, tu vois le doigt fantomatique du Seigneur de Ténèbres se tendre vers Draco, le désignant donc comme participant pour la prochaine épreuve.

- Super, c'est bien fait pour toi Malfoy, on va voir comment vous allez vous en sortir tous les deux. A tous les coups, vous vous serez étripés avant la fin, dit Ron devant la malchance de ton ami.

- Ah non, pitié, tout mais pas ça, je ne veux pas être avec le binoclard, chouine Draco avant qu'il ne disparaisse de ta vue.

Aussitôt, tu suis dans le tourbillon du changement de la Salle sur Demande.

Te remettant difficilement sur tes pieds, car la tête te tourne un peu, tu vois que les garçons et toi êtes dans une pièce toute simple.

- Super, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire pour en finir au plus vite? Râle Draco en se relevant.

- Eh la belette, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on à besoin de résoudre cette fichue énigme pour sortir d'ici, lance l'élu en se redressant à son tour.

- Les garçons, que les choses soient bien claires: je ne veux surtout pas vous voir ouvrir la bouche pour vous insulter ou vous disputer, mais seulement pour donner une solution à cette énigme. J'ai l'impression que nous avons de la chance, on n'a pas l'air trop en danger, dis-tu sous les regards méchants que se lancent tes deux comparses.

Mais à peine as-tu fini ta phrase, que tu le regrettes aussitôt.

En effet, avec effroi les garçons et toi entendez un bruit terrifiant et vous voyez le mur du fond se rapprocher un peu de vous.

- Ok, là, je crois bien que tu n'as jamais manqué une aussi belle occasion de te taire, te dit Drago avec inquiétude.

- Non mais sérieusement, à la base je suis censé mourir de la main d'un des plus grands mages noirs de tous les temps... mais si en fait je dois finir écrasé comme une crêpe entre deux murs, c'est déjà beaucoup moins glorieux, dit Harry en soupirant de défaitisme.

- Allons les gars, il faut se reprendre. On doit réfléchir à l'énigme, commençons par l'analyser,

d'accord ? Leur dis-tu, alors qu'ils acceptent de coopérer malgré leur haine réciproque.

Malheureusement, même si ces deux-là se réconcilient temporairement, vous ne trouvez pas la moindre solution.

Et pendant que vous réfléchissez chacun de votre côté, le temps passe petit à petit, et le mur avance de plus en plus et vous vous retrouvez dans un carré d'à peine deux mètres de surface.

- Allez, on ne va quand même pas crever comme des idiots parce qu'on n'est pas fichus de résoudre cette énigme. Reprenons tout depuis le début, dit Draco avec entrain, vous fixant Harry et toi avec espoir.

- La phrase disait 'Au plus profond du mensonge, il y a plus de vérité dans l'écho', récite Harry.

- Bien, alors les mots principaux dans cette phrase sont _mensonge_, et _vérité_, non? Demandes-tu aux garçons qui se mettent à acquiescer d'un miraculeux accord commun.

- Dans ce cas, il faut faire quoi exactement? Demande stupidement Harry en nettoyant ses lunettes avec son haut.

- T'es vraiment un crétin Potter, je me demande vraiment si on a une chance de s'en sortir quand la guerre éclatera puisque, malheureusement, tous nos espoirs reposent sur tes épaules. C'est pourtant évident, ce qu'il faut faire, non? Réplique Draco en te lançant un clin d'œil, car en fait, lui non plus n'a rien compris.

- Je pense, mais je n'en suis pas sûre, que comme tout le monde sur terre, nous avons tous les trois des secrets, c'est humain après tout. Et qu'il nous faut en dire un à haute voix pour que ça fasse de l'écho, et ainsi briser un mensonge et résoudre l'énigme, leur expliques-tu en levant les yeux ciel devant tant d'imbécillité de leur part.

- Bien, dans ce cas, qui se lance en premier? Demande Draco.

- Je ne dirai qu'une chose: à toi l'honneur Malfoy, fait Harry avec un sourire goguenard.

- Si tu veux Potter, mais, crois-moi, tu ne vas pas être déçu, dit Draco en se relevant.

Il se dirige vers le mur qui avance toujours, et dit à haute voix:

- Je suis amoureux et je sors avec Hermione Granger qui est une jeune femme formidable, crie-t-il au mur qui vous en répercute l'écho.

Du coin de l'œil, tu vois avec satisfaction Potter blêmir d'un coup, alors qu'il se lève à son tour pour avouer son secret au mur.

- Je suis amoureux de Ron Weasley, crie-t-il à son tour au mur, les joues très rouges.

Alors que Draco est plié en deux en train de rire comme un idiot et que Harry ne demande qu'à s'enfouir six pieds sous terre, tu te lèves à ton tour et tu approches du mur en disant suffisamment doucement pour produire un faible écho qu'ils n'entendent pas :

- Je suis amoureuse de Severus Rogue, je sors avec lui car je l'aime plus que tout au monde et il est l'homme de ma vie jusqu'à ma mort, dis-tu en collant ta bouche contre le mur.

- Eh t'as dit quoi? C'est pas juste, on n'a rien entendu, nous, dit Harry avec contrariété.

Heureusement, tu n'as pas à lui répondre, car le sol se volatilise sous vos pieds et le monde autour de vous disparaît et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande d'origine.

-Voilà, une énigme de plus résolue les doigts dans le nez, à qui le tour maintenant? Demande Draco en riant, alors qu'Harry jette un regard suspicieux à son amie Hermione Granger.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 10**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 12**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, le temps pour vous tous de reprendre vos esprits et le traditionnel ballet de pointage de doigt - Ron et Ombrage cette fois - jetage de dés, déplacement de pions et exclamations surprises ou outrées reprend de plus belle.

L'apparition vaporeuse se met à réciter la nouvelle énigme d'une voix caverneuse et glaciale qui colle parfaitement au personnage fantomatique qui l'énonce.

_Par-delà le voile elle sera,_

_La rejoindre vous trouverez aisé,_

_Pour son retour payer il faudra,_

_Mais revenir plus ardu ce sera,_

_Quitter cet endroit vous ferez,_

_Si expiés sont ses péchés._

Réalisant qu'il va devoir partager cette épreuve avec Dolores, Ron a l'air mortifié. En voyant son visage qu'il sait rendre si expressif sans même s'en rendre compte, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire franchement. Le temps pour toi de jeter un dernier regard à ton professeur de Potions et de cligner des yeux, et vous voilà arrivés dans une pièce entièrement blanche et dépourvue du moindre objet.

Tu te retournes vers Ron qui lui aussi jette un regard circulaire sur votre nouvel environnement. Rien ne vous fournit d'indices pour vous aider à comprendre cette nouvelle énigme. Il s'agit juste d'une énorme pièce blanche et vide. Tu te retournes afin d'avancer un peu - peut-être est-ce un trompe l'œil, après tout - et te trébuche sur le corps sans vie de Dolores Ombrage qui ne se trouvait pas là la seconde avant. Son visage aussi blanc que ce qui vous entoure depuis votre arrivée est figé dans une expression horrifiée que tu arriverais presque à trouver drôle. Presque, car son corps raidi ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Oh ben merde alors, s'écrie Ron. Elle a l'air morte...

- Finement observé le rouquin, lui lances-tu. Tes longues séances d'embrassades acharnées avec Lavande t'ont certainement appris comment faire du bouche à bouche, non ? Donc, à toi l'honneur...

- Beurk ! Arrête tes conneries ! Je préférerais encore embrasser le derrière d'Hagrid après une épidémie de gastro plutôt que la... bouche de ce crapaud, répond Ron horrifié.

- Tu refuses alors ? lui demande-tu d'un air faussement déçu.

- Bien sûr que je refuse ! On ne sait même pas de quoi elle est morte. Je ne vais pas risquer l'empoisonnement pour cette espèce d'hystérique qui nous pourri la vie à longueur de journée. Et puis d'abord, je ne sais même pas où cette folle a pu laisser traîner sa bouche ...

- ... STOP, ok... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir à quoi tu penses. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai compris l'idée dans les grandes lignes. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, si tu veux mon avis.

Tout en lui répondant, tu repenses à votre énigme : _Par-delà le voile elle sera._ Il te parait évident que cette partie la phrase désigne le corps sans vie d'Ombrage.

- Écoute, je pense que la réponse à cette énigme, c'est elle, expliques-tu à Ron en désignant du menton la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Même si tu ne sautes pas de joie à cette annonce, il nous faut la sauver si nous voulons revoir un jour les autres.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Tu prends le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment de proposition à faire pour le moment, mais ça, il est hors de question que le crétin roux le sache. Pour donner le change, tu prends l'air de celle qui passe en mode 'réflexion intense' et commence quelques rapides allés et venues pour te donner le temps de réfléchir sur le reste de l'énigme. _La rejoindre vous trouverez aisé, Pour son retour payer il faudra._

- Je pense qu... Aïeuuh ! Ta hanche vient de prendre de plein fouet une table qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant et propulsée par ton élan, tu te retrouves jetée vers l'avant et sans que tu puisses rien y faire, tu t'étale lourdement et sans grâce dans une position totalement ridicule.

_Bonjour le 'je suis plus maligne que toi weasley'_... penses-tu en essayant de te relever et en même temps de garder le peu de dignité qu'il te reste après cette acrobatie mal venue.

- A quoi tu joues ? te lance Ron, tellement surpris par ta culbute, qu'il en a oublié de se moquer de toi.

- Je mesure les pavés, Ducon, j'adore ça ! réponds-tu en terminant de te relever et en époussetant tes robes histoire de te donner une certaine contenance. Tu lui jettes un regard intense, sensé le dissuader de s'étaler sur cet épisode ridicule et lance pour changer de sujet :

- Bon, examinons cette table et ce qui s'y trouve.

Vous vous penchez tous les deux et détaillez les quelques objets qui garnissent la table en bois blanc. Deux fioles contenant un liquide tirant sur le vert bouse de dragon et trois pièces d'argent frappées d'un hibou.

- C'est tout ? demande Ron l'air presque déçu.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour nous mettre sur la voie.

- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cette infâme mixture et trois malheureuses mornilles vont nous aider...

- Ça t'arrive parfois de lire autre chose que tes fichus magasines de Quidditch ? le coupes-tu.

- Bah non, Pourquoi ? te demande le rouquin en haussant les épaules et en se retournant vers toi.

- Parce que ça, dis-tu en pointant du doigt les pièces, ce ne sont pas des _mornilles_ mais des _Drachmes_ d'argent, espèce d'inculte. Et si l'idée de réanimer Ombrage ne t'emballait pas plus que ça, je pense que l'endroit où nous conduit ces pièces et ces fioles risque carrément te donner la gerbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que si nous voulons sortir d'ici, il va falloir boire ces potions, et aller chercher Ombrage qui vraisemblablement se trouve dans un autre plan astral que le nôtre...

- Oh... mais alors, elle est vraiment...

- Oui, je pense qu'elle est vraiment morte et qu'elle nous attend au Royaume des Morts. Les Drachmes doivent certainement servir à racheter sa vie ou un truc dans le genre.

Réalisant que ce qui vous attend n'a rien à voir avec une partie de plaisir, Ron déglutit bruyamment et tente de se ressaisir au mieux ce qui est loin d'être gagné...

Lui reconnaissant au moins le fait qu'il ne s'est pas évanouit en apprenant la nouvelle, tu lui lances un petit sourire encourageant. Tendant la main vers la table, tu attrapes les Drachmes que tu fourres rapidement dans la poche de tes robes, tu prends ensuite les deux fioles et en tends une à un Ron pas très rassuré.

- Santé ! dis-tu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Vous débouchez tous les deux vos flacons et les portez à vous lèvres. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu montres l'exemple et bois, cul-sec, le contenu de ta fiole. Ron en fait autant avec une grimace tant d'appréhension que de dégoût.

Tout devient flou autour de toi. Tu as l'impression d'une chute sans fin et d'un froid intense quand, finalement, tu sombres dans une inconscience bienvenue car tu te sens prise de nausées.

Tu reviens à toi très lentement. Des cris résonnent au loin, c'est très certainement ce qui t'as tirée de ton état de somnolence. Tu tentes de te redresser lentement et de chercher Ron du regard. Il est à côté de toi, lui aussi en train de reprendre ses esprits Tu n'as aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que vous avez pris la potion, mais il te semble qu'une éternité ou deux au moins sont passées.

Vous aidant mutuellement, vous vous relevez et commencez à examiner les environs tout en vous dirigeant vers les éclats de voix qui résonnent toujours. Vous êtes dans une espèce de grotte pas accueillante pour un gallion et très humide.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres d'une marche incertaine et glissante, vous stoppez net tous les deux. L'image qui s'offre alors à ton regard est sans précédent : Une Ombrage échevelée et rouge de rage s'époumone sur un bellâtre en toge blanche totalement impassible et gardant une grille qui paraît être faite d'or massif.

- C'est intolérable ! Comment osez-vous ! Si le _Ministre_ apprenait que vous usez de telles pratiques... Roooh ! Je vous _ordonne_ de me laisser passer. Sur. Le. Champ! Et je...

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans une sorte de borborygme incompréhensible où se mêlent, te semble-t-il comprendre, menaces et chantage de toutes sortes. Levant les yeux au ciel : _ce vieux crapaud ne changera décidément pas_, penses-tu, _toujours à lancer des menaces de représailles de son précieux Ministère._

Entraînant Ron dans ton sillage tu te diriges vers le lieu des hostilités pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'éventuel sauvetage forcé du Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh ! Vous voilà, vous ! Eh bien, on peut dire que vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai bien faillit attendre ! Crache Dolores, apparemment de plus en plus en colère.

- Merci, nous allons bien et vous ? dit Ron qui lui aussi commence à s'énerver devant le peu de considération que vous montre la Harpie. Ravi de voir que _vous_ allez bien Professeur,lance-t-il ironiquement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se lancer dans des politesses alors que _je_ suis enfermée ici, dans ce _trou,_ avec cette espèce de... de ... d'imitation de Lockart mal fagotée et en train de négocier pour mon âme d'une sainteté irréprochable ! Pourriez-vous me dire _pourquoi_ cet apollon en robe blanche refuse de me laisser entrer ? Depuis tout à l'heure il s'escrime à me faire croire que ma place est là-bas et non ici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'entrée d'une grotte lugubre d'où s'échappe des gémissements de très mauvaise augure et elle-même gardée pas un ignoble personnage cornu à l'air vicieux.

Ron se tend légèrement vers toi et te murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu es sûre qu'on est obligés de la ramener avec nous ? On a qu'à dire qu'on ne la pas trouvée et repartir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Même si c'est très tentant, j'en pense que si nous voulons sortir d'ici, nous n'avons pas le choix... Désolée de te décevoir Ron, mais on doit la ramener avec nous pour débloquer le sortilège lancé par le jeu.

- Très bien... puisqu'il le faut, répond Ron résigné. Allons-y.

Tu avances prudemment vers le Cerbère de la porte et Ron se charge d'éloigner - sans ménagement - Ombrage et surtout de la faire taire tâche qui s'avère plus compliquée que prévu mais dont il s'acquitte de manière magistrale en lui lançant un sortilège de Mutisme informulé.

- Bonjour, heu... monsieur le gardien de la porte. Nous venons de très loin pour reprendre cette femme et la ramener avec nous dans le Royaume des Vivants, tentes-tu courageusement. Sans elle, il nous est impossible de retourner dans notre réalité. Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous laisser l'emmener avec nous ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien que cette nouvelle enchante mes oreilles épuisées d'entendre ses cris de vélane en furie, je ne puis accepter de la laisser partir ainsi, mon enfant. Elle ne mérite ni ce qui l'attend derrière cette grille ni de quitter ce lieu de transition. Le seul endroit digne de ses actions passées est ce cloaque infernal gardé par mon frère, répond l'homme en se tournant vers l'entrée de la grotte qui est, tu en es certaine maintenant, le Royaume d'Hadès.

- Ne pouvons-nous en discuter ? Je veux dire, j'ai ici quelques pièces d'argent, ne seraient-elles pas suffisantes pour racheter ses actes passés ?

- Bien sûr, elles le sont, cette pauvre âme ne vaut guère plus. Mais cette femme désire-t-elle vraiment se racheter de ses fautes ?

- Je suis certaine que oui, dis-tu en tentant de faire passer autant de sincérité que possible dans ta réponse. N'est-ce pas _professeur_ ? demandes-tu en te retournant vers celle-ci, qui dans son intérêt se trouve toujours sous le sortilège de Mutisme.

Pour toute réponse elle hoche énergiquement la tête pour signifier qu'elle accepte.

En lui jetant un regard perçant, le Cerbère ajoute :

- Il ne te suffira pas de te racheter, femme, dorénavant, tu devras faire preuve de sagesse, de générosité et d'altruisme pour le restant de tes misérables jours. Sans quoi, nous reviendrons te prendre. As-tu bien compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

Toujours muette, mais déterminée à se faire bien comprendre, Dolores hoche la tête à s'en arracher les vertèbres.

- Bien. Je ne suis pas entièrement persuadé que tu en seras capable, mais ces deux jeunes gens ont fait preuve de courage en venant te chercher jusqu'ici, je t'autorise donc à rejoindre ton monde en leur compagnie. Mais je t'incite fortement à changer si tu ne tiens pas à revoir mon frère quand tu passeras de vie à trépas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? tonne le cerbère en dévisageant le professeur qui depuis tout à l'heure c'est nettement calmée en réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer sans votre intervention.

Nouveau hochement de tête convulsif.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon mes ordres.

Le Cerbère tape alors une seule fois dans ses mains et sans comprendre comment, vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande entourés de vos compagnons qui vous jettent des regards interrogatifs.

Dumbledore se dirige vers toi et te glisse à l'oreille :

- Si vous et Mr Weasley pouviez laisser Dolores sous ce Sortilège de Mutisme encore un petit moment, je vous promets à tous les deux une réserve inépuisable de bonbons au citron.

Ne pouvant résister à une offre aussi ... indécente, tu lui assures que le sortilège durera, s'il le souhaite, jusqu'à la saint Potter.

Le vieux directeur se recule et te fait un clin d'œil complice avant de se diriger vers le plateau de jeu qui semble à nouveau faire des siennes.

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 7**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

Et c'est reparti pour un tour, le temps pour vous tous de reprendre vos esprits et le traditionnel ballet de pointage de doigt - Ron et Ombrage cette fois - jetage de dés, déplacement de pions et exclamations surprises ou outrées reprend de plus belle.

L'apparition vaporeuse se met à réciter la nouvelle énigme d'une voix caverneuse et glaciale qui colle parfaitement au personnage fantomatique qui l'énonce.

_Par-delà le voile elle sera,_

_La rejoindre vous trouverez aisé,_

_Pour son retour payer il faudra,_

_Mais revenir plus ardu ce sera,_

_Quitter cet endroit vous ferez,_

_Si expiés sont ses péchés._

Réalisant qu'il va devoir partager cette épreuve avec Dolores, Ron a l'air mortifié. En voyant son visage qu'il sait rendre si expressif sans même s'en rendre compte, tu ne peux t'empêcher de sourire franchement. Le temps pour toi de jeter un dernier regard à ton professeur de Potions et de cligner des yeux, et vous voilà arrivés dans une pièce entièrement blanche et dépourvue du moindre objet.

Tu te retournes vers Ron qui lui aussi jette un regard circulaire sur votre nouvel environnement. Rien ne vous fournit d'indices pour vous aider à comprendre cette nouvelle énigme. Il s'agit juste d'une énorme pièce blanche et vide. Tu te retournes afin d'avancer un peu - peut-être est-ce un trompe l'œil, après tout - et te trébuche sur le corps sans vie de Dolores Ombrage qui ne se trouvait pas là la seconde avant. Son visage aussi blanc que ce qui vous entoure depuis votre arrivée est figé dans une expression horrifiée que tu arriverais presque à trouver drôle. Presque, car son corps raidi ne laisse rien présager de bon.

- Oh ben merde alors, s'écrie Ron. Elle a l'air morte...

- Finement observé le rouquin, lui lances-tu. Tes longues séances d'embrassades acharnées avec Lavande t'ont certainement appris comment faire du bouche à bouche, non ? Donc, à toi l'honneur...

- Beurk ! Arrête tes conneries ! Je préférerais encore embrasser le derrière d'Hagrid après une épidémie de gastro plutôt que la... bouche de ce crapaud, répond Ron horrifié.

- Tu refuses alors ? lui demande-tu d'un air faussement déçu.

- Bien sûr que je refuse ! On ne sait même pas de quoi elle est morte. Je ne vais pas risquer l'empoisonnement pour cette espèce d'hystérique qui nous pourri la vie à longueur de journée. Et puis d'abord, je ne sais même pas où cette folle a pu laisser traîner sa bouche ...

- ... STOP, ok... je n'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir à quoi tu penses. Et d'ailleurs, j'ai compris l'idée dans les grandes lignes. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple, si tu veux mon avis.

Tout en lui répondant, tu repenses à votre énigme : _Par-delà le voile elle sera._ Il te parait évident que cette partie la phrase désigne le corps sans vie d'Ombrage.

- Écoute, je pense que la réponse à cette énigme, c'est elle, expliques-tu à Ron en désignant du menton la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard. Même si tu ne sautes pas de joie à cette annonce, il nous faut la sauver si nous voulons revoir un jour les autres.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

Tu prends le temps de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. En fait, tu n'as pas vraiment de proposition à faire pour le moment, mais ça, il est hors de question que le crétin roux le sache. Pour donner le change, tu prends l'air de celle qui passe en mode 'réflexion intense' et commence quelques rapides allés et venues pour te donner le temps de réfléchir sur le reste de l'énigme. _La rejoindre vous trouverez aisé, Pour son retour payer il faudra._

- Je pense qu... Aïeuuh ! Ta hanche vient de prendre de plein fouet une table qui n'était pas là l'instant d'avant et propulsée par ton élan, tu te retrouves jetée vers l'avant et sans que tu puisses rien y faire, tu t'étale lourdement et sans grâce dans une position totalement ridicule.

_Bonjour le 'je suis plus maligne que toi weasley'_... penses-tu en essayant de te relever et en même temps de garder le peu de dignité qu'il te reste après cette acrobatie mal venue.

- A quoi tu joues ? te lance Ron, tellement surpris par ta culbute, qu'il en a oublié de se moquer de toi.

- Je mesure les pavés, Ducon, j'adore ça ! réponds-tu en terminant de te relever et en époussetant tes robes histoire de te donner une certaine contenance. Tu lui jettes un regard intense, sensé le dissuader de s'étaler sur cet épisode ridicule et lance pour changer de sujet :

- Bon, examinons cette table et ce qui s'y trouve.

Vous vous penchez tous les deux et détaillez les quelques objets qui garnissent la table en bois blanc. Deux fioles contenant un liquide tirant sur le vert bouse de dragon et trois pièces d'argent frappées d'un hibou.

- C'est tout ? demande Ron l'air presque déçu.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, mais c'est plus que suffisant pour nous mettre sur la voie.

- Je ne vois pas trop en quoi cette infâme mixture et trois malheureuses mornilles vont nous aider...

- Ça t'arrive parfois de lire autre chose que tes fichus magasines de Quidditch ? le coupes-tu.

- Bah non, Pourquoi ? te demande le rouquin en haussant les épaules et en se retournant vers toi.

- Parce que ça, dis-tu en pointant du doigt les pièces, ce ne sont pas des _mornilles_ mais des _Drachmes_ d'argent, espèce d'inculte. Et si l'idée de réanimer Ombrage ne t'emballait pas plus que ça, je pense que l'endroit où nous conduit ces pièces et ces fioles risque carrément te donner la gerbe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Je veux dire que si nous voulons sortir d'ici, il va falloir boire ces potions, et aller chercher Ombrage qui vraisemblablement se trouve dans un autre plan astral que le nôtre...

- Oh... mais alors, elle est vraiment...

- Oui, je pense qu'elle est vraiment morte et qu'elle nous attend au Royaume des Morts. Les Drachmes doivent certainement servir à racheter sa vie ou un truc dans le genre.

Réalisant que ce qui vous attend n'a rien à voir avec une partie de plaisir, Ron déglutit bruyamment et tente de se ressaisir au mieux ce qui est loin d'être gagné...

Lui reconnaissant au moins le fait qu'il ne s'est pas évanouit en apprenant la nouvelle, tu lui lances un petit sourire encourageant. Tendant la main vers la table, tu attrapes les Drachmes que tu fourres rapidement dans la poche de tes robes, tu prends ensuite les deux fioles et en tends une à un Ron pas très rassuré.

- Santé ! dis-tu pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Vous débouchez tous les deux vos flacons et les portez à vous lèvres. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, tu montres l'exemple et bois, cul-sec, le contenu de ta fiole. Ron en fait autant avec une grimace tant d'appréhension que de dégoût.

Tout devient flou autour de toi. Tu as l'impression d'une chute sans fin et d'un froid intense quand, finalement, tu sombres dans une inconscience bienvenue car tu te sens prise de nausées.

Tu reviens à toi très lentement. Des cris résonnent au loin, c'est très certainement ce qui t'as tirée de ton état de somnolence. Tu tentes de te redresser lentement et de chercher Ron du regard. Il est à côté de toi, lui aussi en train de reprendre ses esprits Tu n'as aucune idée du temps qui s'est écoulé depuis que vous avez pris la potion, mais il te semble qu'une éternité ou deux au moins sont passées.

Vous aidant mutuellement, vous vous relevez et commencez à examiner les environs tout en vous dirigeant vers les éclats de voix qui résonnent toujours. Vous êtes dans une espèce de grotte pas accueillante pour un gallion et très humide.

Au bout de quelques dizaines de mètres d'une marche incertaine et glissante, vous stoppez net tous les deux. L'image qui s'offre alors à ton regard est sans précédent : Une Ombrage échevelée et rouge de rage s'époumone sur un bellâtre en toge blanche totalement impassible et gardant une grille qui paraît être faite d'or massif.

- C'est intolérable ! Comment osez-vous ! Si le _Ministre_ apprenait que vous usez de telles pratiques... Roooh ! Je vous _ordonne_ de me laisser passer. Sur. Le. Champ! Et je...

Le reste de sa phrase se perd dans une sorte de borborygme incompréhensible où se mêlent, te semble-t-il comprendre, menaces et chantage de toutes sortes. Levant les yeux au ciel : _ce vieux crapaud ne changera décidément pas_, penses-tu, _toujours à lancer des menaces de représailles de son précieux Ministère._

Entraînant Ron dans ton sillage tu te diriges vers le lieu des hostilités pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'éventuel sauvetage forcé du Professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal.

- Oh ! Vous voilà, vous ! Eh bien, on peut dire que vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai bien faillit attendre ! Crache Dolores, apparemment de plus en plus en colère.

- Merci, nous allons bien et vous ? dit Ron qui lui aussi commence à s'énerver devant le peu de considération que vous montre la Harpie. Ravi de voir que _vous_ allez bien Professeur,lance-t-il ironiquement.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de se lancer dans des politesses alors que _je_ suis enfermée ici, dans ce _trou,_ avec cette espèce de... de ... d'imitation de Lockart mal fagotée et en train de négocier pour mon âme d'une sainteté irréprochable ! Pourriez-vous me dire _pourquoi_ cet apollon en robe blanche refuse de me laisser entrer ? Depuis tout à l'heure il s'escrime à me faire croire que ma place est là-bas et non ici, dit-elle en pointant du doigt l'entrée d'une grotte lugubre d'où s'échappe des gémissements de très mauvaise augure et elle-même gardée pas un ignoble personnage cornu à l'air vicieux.

Ron se tend légèrement vers toi et te murmure à l'oreille :

- Tu es sûre qu'on est obligés de la ramener avec nous ? On a qu'à dire qu'on ne la pas trouvée et repartir. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? demande-t-il plein d'espoir.

- Même si c'est très tentant, j'en pense que si nous voulons sortir d'ici, nous n'avons pas le choix... Désolée de te décevoir Ron, mais on doit la ramener avec nous pour débloquer le sortilège lancé par le jeu.

- Très bien... puisqu'il le faut, répond Ron résigné. Allons-y.

Tu avances prudemment vers le Cerbère de la porte et Ron se charge d'éloigner - sans ménagement - Ombrage et surtout de la faire taire tâche qui s'avère plus compliquée que prévu mais dont il s'acquitte de manière magistrale en lui lançant un sortilège de Mutisme informulé.

- Bonjour, heu... monsieur le gardien de la porte. Nous venons de très loin pour reprendre cette femme et la ramener avec nous dans le Royaume des Vivants, tentes-tu courageusement. Sans elle, il nous est impossible de retourner dans notre réalité. Seriez-vous d'accord pour nous laisser l'emmener avec nous ? S'il-vous-plaît ?

- Bien que cette nouvelle enchante mes oreilles épuisées d'entendre ses cris de vélane en furie, je ne puis accepter de la laisser partir ainsi, mon enfant. Elle ne mérite ni ce qui l'attend derrière cette grille ni de quitter ce lieu de transition. Le seul endroit digne de ses actions passées est ce cloaque infernal gardé par mon frère, répond l'homme en se tournant vers l'entrée de la grotte qui est, tu en es certaine maintenant, le Royaume d'Hadès.

- Ne pouvons-nous en discuter ? Je veux dire, j'ai ici quelques pièces d'argent, ne seraient-elles pas suffisantes pour racheter ses actes passés ?

- Bien sûr, elles le sont, cette pauvre âme ne vaut guère plus. Mais cette femme désire-t-elle vraiment se racheter de ses fautes ?

- Je suis certaine que oui, dis-tu en tentant de faire passer autant de sincérité que possible dans ta réponse. N'est-ce pas _professeur_ ? demandes-tu en te retournant vers celle-ci, qui dans son intérêt se trouve toujours sous le sortilège de Mutisme.

Pour toute réponse elle hoche énergiquement la tête pour signifier qu'elle accepte.

En lui jetant un regard perçant, le Cerbère ajoute :

- Il ne te suffira pas de te racheter, femme, dorénavant, tu devras faire preuve de sagesse, de générosité et d'altruisme pour le restant de tes misérables jours. Sans quoi, nous reviendrons te prendre. As-tu bien compris ce que j'attends de toi ?

Toujours muette, mais déterminée à se faire bien comprendre, Dolores hoche la tête à s'en arracher les vertèbres.

- Bien. Je ne suis pas entièrement persuadé que tu en seras capable, mais ces deux jeunes gens ont fait preuve de courage en venant te chercher jusqu'ici, je t'autorise donc à rejoindre ton monde en leur compagnie. Mais je t'incite fortement à changer si tu ne tiens pas à revoir mon frère quand tu passeras de vie à trépas. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ? tonne le cerbère en dévisageant le professeur qui depuis tout à l'heure c'est nettement calmée en réalisant ce qui aurait pu se passer sans votre intervention.

Nouveau hochement de tête convulsif.

- Qu'il en soit fait selon mes ordres.

Le Cerbère tape alors une seule fois dans ses mains et sans comprendre comment, vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande entourés de vos compagnons qui vous jettent des regards interrogatifs.

Dumbledore se dirige vers toi et te glisse à l'oreille :

- Si vous et Mr Weasley pouviez laisser Dolores sous ce Sortilège de Mutisme encore un petit moment, je vous promets à tous les deux une réserve inépuisable de bonbons au citron.

Ne pouvant résister à une offre aussi ... indécente, tu lui assures que le sortilège durera, s'il le souhaite, jusqu'à la saint Potter.

Le vieux directeur se recule et te fait un clin d'œil complice avant de se diriger vers le plateau de jeu qui semble à nouveau faire des siennes.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 10**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 12**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

Ton pion en train de gesticuler sur une case indiquant que c'est à ton tour de jouer, tu viens lancer les dés sous la surveillance étroite d'un Snape qui, bien que silencieux, te semble crier son espérance d'être désigné avec toi. Une fois ta corneille avancée selon ton résultat, l'apparition ressurgit pour annoncer sa nouvelle énigme.

— « _Par une phrase de l'innocent déchiré le voile de l'illusion devra être_. »

Son doigt se pointe d'abord sur Harry et ensuite, sur le maître des potions que tu entends discrètement soupirer de soulagement alors que leurs pions rejoignent le tien.

— On est parti ! t'exclames-tu juste avant que la pièce ne se change en une réserve de livre. Et hop, arrivés !

— Miss, serait-il trop vous demander d'au moins faire semblant de ne pas vous amuser ?

— C'est un jeu, monsieur : un jeu. Et les jeux sont faits pour s'amuser !

— Dites… vous interrompt Harry. Va falloir trouver une phrase spécifique parmi tous ces bouquins, c'est ça ?

— Quelle perspicacité ! J'en suis toute retournée, ironises-tu dans un regard insolent en te ventilant précieusement le visage avec la main.

— Bon, il faut trouver une phrase qui énoncerait une vérité et serait prononcée par un innocent, déclare calmement le professeur des potions. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VOUS Y METTRE ?! explose-t-il tout à coup devant votre manque de réaction.

Effrayés par ce déferlement soudain de colère, le Gryffondor et toi attrapez le premier ouvrage qui vous tombe sous la main et vous jetez dans sa lecture sitôt après l'avoir ouvert à une page au hasard. Même à trois, tu te dis que tous les consulter vous prendra au mieux deux semaines et au pire un mois.

— Et dire que j'en ai déjà assez… te lamentes-tu à haute voix.

Assise par terre, tu coules un regard en biais vers Snape, debout un peu plus loin. Tenant son livre d'une main, il le parcourt des yeux, un coude en appui contre le rebord d'une plaque d'étagère et la tempe appuyée contre son poing fermé. De ton point de vue en contre-plongée, il te parait plus imposant qu'à l'accoutumée. A cette constatation, une décharge de désir te vrille les sens et t'arrache un couinement. A l'oreille de n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait rien de particulier mais pas à la sienne. Levant brusquement le nez à la manière d'un chien d'arrêt, il t'adresse un haussement de sourcil tout aussi distinctif.

— Non, non, non, non, non… tente-t-il en vain de vous dissuader d'approcher, toi et ta mine de prédatrice se délectant par avance de son plaisir alors qu'une goutte de sueur perle déjà sur son front. Pas avec Potter à côté…

— C'est au contraire tout l'intérêt de la chose, susurres-tu en le plaquant si brutalement dos à l'étagère qu'il en fait tomber son livre. Ça ne t'excite pas, l'idée de baiser quasiment sous le nez d'un Potter ? l'interroges-tu en lui mordillant les lèvres par intermittence sans accorder d'attention à ses protestations peu convaincantes.

Pour le faire céder, confiante, tu lui expliques par le menu comment Harry te courtise quand il n'est pas là, tous ces regards libidineux qu'il te lance, tous ces glissements de doigts sur ta peau, à la faveur de faux prétextes comme la volonté de connaître l'heure. Au fur et à mesure qu'autour de lui, tu tisses ta toile de mensonges avec la technicité d'une araignée, le souffle du maître des potions s'accélère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'inverse brusquement les rôles et que ta colonne vertébrale vienne sympathiser de force avec l'étagère qui, une seconde auparavant, se liait encore d'amitié avec la sienne.

— Ce qui m'exciterait, ma petite ophidienne, ce serait de te faireavaler ma couleuvre avec lui à côté, chuchote-t-il sur ce ton autoritaire qui te fait lui obéir quoiqu'il demande.

— Autre chose avec ça ? lui demandes-tu, l'air d'une serveuse de café vissé au visage.

Rapprochant sa bouche de ton oreille, il t'y formule suavement la suite de sa commande.

— Je lui lancerai un _oubliettes_ après, te précise-t-il avant d'échapper un soupir au contact d'une tes mains sur son entrejambe.

Après être sagement remontés à hauteur de son cou pour l'effleurer, tes doigts se font audacieux et redescendent le long de son torse en même temps que tu te baisses. Ils atteignent sa ceinture alors que tes genoux entrent en contact avec le sol. Tu défais sa boucle en te passant la langue sur les lèvres avec dans les yeux une envie qui semble se répercuter dans les siens, suspendus dans la même attente que le reste de son corps.

— Vous avancez, tous les deux ? vous lance la voix d'Harry.

— Ça se précise, Potter… Ça se précise… répond Snape pour vous deux, puisque ta bouche est à cet instant occupée à humecter de ta salive son membre en semi-érection, que tu viens tout juste de libérer. N'est-ce pas, Miss ?

La perche ainsi tendue, au propre comme au figuré, tu souris autour de son pénis dont tu t'écartes d'à peine un centimètre pour qu'il puisse sentir ton souffle sur son gland quand tu te mettras à parler. Mais avant de prendre la parole, tu passes en mode Actor Studio.

— Professeur… ne me forcez pas à faire ça… sanglotes-tu à la fois assez doucement pour être crédible et assez fort pour que le Gryffondor t'entende.

— Fermez-là ! Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis votre professeur alors obéissez-moi ! grogne-t-il, les deux mains en appui contre l'étagère et la tête baissée entre ses bras pour te fixer de son regard pressant tandis que tu reprends où tu t'es arrêtée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? vous interroge le brun auquel vous ne répondez pas.

— N'y va pas aussi fort… ou je ne vais pas tenir… encore longtemps avant de venir…

— Arrête de te sous-estimer comme ça… lâches-tu entre deux va-et-vient énergiques.

— Femme, je te dis de te calmer tout de suite ou bien je vais verser dans l'éjaculation précoce ! te lance-t-il d'une traite, cependant plus énervé contre lui que contre toi.

— Et tu ne voudrais pas que Potter manque ça, avoue-le… répliques-tu en obtenant un sourire entendu pour réponse. Oh… monsieur Snape… s'il vous plaît, non… je ne veux pas continuer de faire ça… t'exclames-tu de ta voix la plus suppliante.

Ensuite et en bonne élève disciplinée, tu cales à nouveau docilement tes activités buccales sur le rythme que te dictent ses mouvements de bassin.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à la fin ? s'agace Harry en se rapprochant d'où vous êtes.

— On n'en est pas encore là… souffle le maître des potions, haletant sous tes attentions.

— Potter… aide-moi… l'implores-tu exagérément. Je t'en prie…

Quand il surgit enfin devant vous, tu es à genoux entre les jambes de Snape avec son sexe, vibrant de retenue à l'approche de sa jouissance, enfoncé dans la bouche. Alors que tu tournes tes yeux larmoyants vers le Gryffondor ulcéré, tu devines que l'homme au bout de ta friandise se met également à le regarder. Puis, ce que tu interprètes comme une fulgurante bouffée de fierté virile lui fait bomber le torse quand vos regards se retrouvent. C'est sur cette vision que tu lui portes le coup de langue achevant de tourner cette vanne branlante qui le conduit à se déverser en toi dans un râle satisfait.

— Voyez, Potter, maintenant qu'elle m'a goûté, n'espérez plus pouvoir un jour la rassasier, siffle le professeur de potions, se rhabillant tandis que tu te relèves en frôlant intentionnellement son corps du tien. Alors rendez-vous service : ne perdez plus votre temps à la draguer, vous vous ridiculiseriez.

— Quoi ? Mais… je ne l'ai jamais dragué ! se défend vivement Harry, perçant ainsi à jour le petit stratagème arrangé par tes soins un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur toi, tu découvres chez Snape un regard que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Comme tu es saisie par le doute, ton sang-froid se met à décliner. Pour finir par disparaître quand sa main s'abat sur ta gorge, autour de laquelle se crispent ses doigts tremblants d'énervement. A partir de là, tu te retrouves en situation d'avoir bientôt le souffle définitivement coupé. Avant de le perdre d'une toute autre façon, la bouche du maître de potions s'écrasant en effet violemment sur la tienne.

— Ce que je peux aimer ta fourberie, lâche-t-il contre tes lèvres.

— Tu me rassures. Parce qu'à un moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur que ça ne te plaise pas, avoues-tu dans un sourire franc.

— Bien sûr que si. Et en plus de ça, l'énigme est résolue…

Face à cette scène, le Gryffondor se lance dans un concours de grimaces dont il est l'unique quoique très investi participant.

— Ah voilà ! Tu vois, c'est à ça que ça doit ressembler, un pitiponk correctement frit ! Merci, Potter ! J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de l'expliquer à cette femme pendant la préparation de notre dernière potion mais pas moyen de le lui faire comprendre !

— N'importe quoi, Severus… Il a clairement la tête d'une mandragore ébouillantée !

— _Oubliettes_ ! vous exclamez-vous d'une même voix en le désignant de votre baguette.

L'instant suivant marque votre retour dans la salle sur demande.

— Que… on n'a pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme pourtant ? s'interroge Harry, dubitatif.

— Bien sûr que si, pauvre binoclard frontalement éclairé ! répliques-tu en t'amusant de cette insulte improvisée et chaleureusement approuvée par un Drago hilare.

— C'est même vous qui l'avez résolue, rajoute Snape. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Parce qu'en plus d'être un incapable chronique, vous n'avez pas de mémoire ? Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose de fonctionnel chez vous, Potter ?

— Vous êtes dur là… interviens-tu, le stupéfixant sur place avec ces seuls mots.

— Il n'y a que pour vous que je suis dur… te choque-t-il en retour avant de noyer le sens réel de sa phrase dans une autre. Je veux bien sur dire : puisque vous êtes la seule à me faire cette remarque…

— Et moi, ce que je voulais dire avant que vous m'interrompiez, c'était que tout le monde, et encore moins Potter, ne peut pas être aussi fonctionnel que vous…

— Tu en sais quelque chose… te chuchote Drago alors que, venue te placer de profil à côté de lui, tu croises les mains sur son épaule sous le regard agacé d'Hermione.

— Je ne vois pas que toi tu parles, mon cappillocanarié chéri… Eh, nouveau pion !

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 13**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

Ton pion en train de gesticuler sur une case indiquant que c'est à ton tour de jouer, tu viens lancer les dés sous la surveillance étroite d'un Snape qui, bien que silencieux, te semble crier son espérance d'être désigné avec toi. Une fois ta corneille avancée selon ton résultat, l'apparition ressurgit pour annoncer sa nouvelle énigme.

— « _Par une phrase de l'innocent déchiré le voile de l'illusion devra être_. »

Son doigt se pointe d'abord sur Harry et ensuite, sur le maître des potions que tu entends discrètement soupirer de soulagement alors que leurs pions rejoignent le tien.

— On est parti ! t'exclames-tu juste avant que la pièce ne se change en une réserve de livre. Et hop, arrivés !

— Miss, serait-il trop vous demander d'au moins faire semblant de ne pas vous amuser ?

— C'est un jeu, monsieur : un jeu. Et les jeux sont faits pour s'amuser !

— Dites… vous interrompt Harry. Va falloir trouver une phrase spécifique parmi tous ces bouquins, c'est ça ?

— Quelle perspicacité ! J'en suis toute retournée, ironises-tu dans un regard insolent en te ventilant précieusement le visage avec la main.

— Bon, il faut trouver une phrase qui énoncerait une vérité et serait prononcée par un innocent, déclare calmement le professeur des potions. QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ POUR VOUS Y METTRE ?! explose-t-il tout à coup devant votre manque de réaction.

Effrayés par ce déferlement soudain de colère, le Gryffondor et toi attrapez le premier ouvrage qui vous tombe sous la main et vous jetez dans sa lecture sitôt après l'avoir ouvert à une page au hasard. Même à trois, tu te dis que tous les consulter vous prendra au mieux deux semaines et au pire un mois.

— Et dire que j'en ai déjà assez… te lamentes-tu à haute voix.

Assise par terre, tu coules un regard en biais vers Snape, debout un peu plus loin. Tenant son livre d'une main, il le parcourt des yeux, un coude en appui contre le rebord d'une plaque d'étagère et la tempe appuyée contre son poing fermé. De ton point de vue en contre-plongée, il te parait plus imposant qu'à l'accoutumée. A cette constatation, une décharge de désir te vrille les sens et t'arrache un couinement. A l'oreille de n'importe qui d'autre, il n'aurait rien de particulier mais pas à la sienne. Levant brusquement le nez à la manière d'un chien d'arrêt, il t'adresse un haussement de sourcil tout aussi distinctif.

— Non, non, non, non, non… tente-t-il en vain de vous dissuader d'approcher, toi et ta mine de prédatrice se délectant par avance de son plaisir alors qu'une goutte de sueur perle déjà sur son front. Pas avec Potter à côté…

— C'est au contraire tout l'intérêt de la chose, susurres-tu en le plaquant si brutalement dos à l'étagère qu'il en fait tomber son livre. Ça ne t'excite pas, l'idée de baiser quasiment sous le nez d'un Potter ? l'interroges-tu en lui mordillant les lèvres par intermittence sans accorder d'attention à ses protestations peu convaincantes.

Pour le faire céder, confiante, tu lui expliques par le menu comment Harry te courtise quand il n'est pas là, tous ces regards libidineux qu'il te lance, tous ces glissements de doigts sur ta peau, à la faveur de faux prétextes comme la volonté de connaître l'heure. Au fur et à mesure qu'autour de lui, tu tisses ta toile de mensonges avec la technicité d'une araignée, le souffle du maître des potions s'accélère. Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'inverse brusquement les rôles et que ta colonne vertébrale vienne sympathiser de force avec l'étagère qui, une seconde auparavant, se liait encore d'amitié avec la sienne.

— Ce qui m'exciterait, ma petite ophidienne, ce serait de te faireavaler ma couleuvre avec lui à côté, chuchote-t-il sur ce ton autoritaire qui te fait lui obéir quoiqu'il demande.

— Autre chose avec ça ? lui demandes-tu, l'air d'une serveuse de café vissé au visage.

Rapprochant sa bouche de ton oreille, il t'y formule suavement la suite de sa commande.

— Je lui lancerai un _oubliettes_ après, te précise-t-il avant d'échapper un soupir au contact d'une tes mains sur son entrejambe.

Après être sagement remontés à hauteur de son cou pour l'effleurer, tes doigts se font audacieux et redescendent le long de son torse en même temps que tu te baisses. Ils atteignent sa ceinture alors que tes genoux entrent en contact avec le sol. Tu défais sa boucle en te passant la langue sur les lèvres avec dans les yeux une envie qui semble se répercuter dans les siens, suspendus dans la même attente que le reste de son corps.

— Vous avancez, tous les deux ? vous lance la voix d'Harry.

— Ça se précise, Potter… Ça se précise… répond Snape pour vous deux, puisque ta bouche est à cet instant occupée à humecter de ta salive son membre en semi-érection, que tu viens tout juste de libérer. N'est-ce pas, Miss ?

La perche ainsi tendue, au propre comme au figuré, tu souris autour de son pénis dont tu t'écartes d'à peine un centimètre pour qu'il puisse sentir ton souffle sur son gland quand tu te mettras à parler. Mais avant de prendre la parole, tu passes en mode Actor Studio.

— Professeur… ne me forcez pas à faire ça… sanglotes-tu à la fois assez doucement pour être crédible et assez fort pour que le Gryffondor t'entende.

— Fermez-là ! Comme vous venez de le dire, je suis votre professeur alors obéissez-moi ! grogne-t-il, les deux mains en appui contre l'étagère et la tête baissée entre ses bras pour te fixer de son regard pressant tandis que tu reprends où tu t'es arrêtée.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? vous interroge le brun auquel vous ne répondez pas.

— N'y va pas aussi fort… ou je ne vais pas tenir… encore longtemps avant de venir…

— Arrête de te sous-estimer comme ça… lâches-tu entre deux va-et-vient énergiques.

— Femme, je te dis de te calmer tout de suite ou bien je vais verser dans l'éjaculation précoce ! te lance-t-il d'une traite, cependant plus énervé contre lui que contre toi.

— Et tu ne voudrais pas que Potter manque ça, avoue-le… répliques-tu en obtenant un sourire entendu pour réponse. Oh… monsieur Snape… s'il vous plaît, non… je ne veux pas continuer de faire ça… t'exclames-tu de ta voix la plus suppliante.

Ensuite et en bonne élève disciplinée, tu cales à nouveau docilement tes activités buccales sur le rythme que te dictent ses mouvements de bassin.

— Qu'est-ce que vous foutez à la fin ? s'agace Harry en se rapprochant d'où vous êtes.

— On n'en est pas encore là… souffle le maître des potions, haletant sous tes attentions.

— Potter… aide-moi… l'implores-tu exagérément. Je t'en prie…

Quand il surgit enfin devant vous, tu es à genoux entre les jambes de Snape avec son sexe, vibrant de retenue à l'approche de sa jouissance, enfoncé dans la bouche. Alors que tu tournes tes yeux larmoyants vers le Gryffondor ulcéré, tu devines que l'homme au bout de ta friandise se met également à le regarder. Puis, ce que tu interprètes comme une fulgurante bouffée de fierté virile lui fait bomber le torse quand vos regards se retrouvent. C'est sur cette vision que tu lui portes le coup de langue achevant de tourner cette vanne branlante qui le conduit à se déverser en toi dans un râle satisfait.

— Voyez, Potter, maintenant qu'elle m'a goûté, n'espérez plus pouvoir un jour la rassasier, siffle le professeur de potions, se rhabillant tandis que tu te relèves en frôlant intentionnellement son corps du tien. Alors rendez-vous service : ne perdez plus votre temps à la draguer, vous vous ridiculiseriez.

— Quoi ? Mais… je ne l'ai jamais dragué ! se défend vivement Harry, perçant ainsi à jour le petit stratagème arrangé par tes soins un peu plus tôt.

Lorsqu'il reporte son attention sur toi, tu découvres chez Snape un regard que tu ne lui connaissais pas. Comme tu es saisie par le doute, ton sang-froid se met à décliner. Pour finir par disparaître quand sa main s'abat sur ta gorge, autour de laquelle se crispent ses doigts tremblants d'énervement. A partir de là, tu te retrouves en situation d'avoir bientôt le souffle définitivement coupé. Avant de le perdre d'une toute autre façon, la bouche du maître de potions s'écrasant en effet violemment sur la tienne.

— Ce que je peux aimer ta fourberie, lâche-t-il contre tes lèvres.

— Tu me rassures. Parce qu'à un moment, j'ai vraiment eu peur que ça ne te plaise pas, avoues-tu dans un sourire franc.

— Bien sûr que si. Et en plus de ça, l'énigme est résolue…

Face à cette scène, le Gryffondor se lance dans un concours de grimaces dont il est l'unique quoique très investi participant.

— Ah voilà ! Tu vois, c'est à ça que ça doit ressembler, un pitiponk correctement frit ! Merci, Potter ! J'ai essayé par tous les moyens de l'expliquer à cette femme pendant la préparation de notre dernière potion mais pas moyen de le lui faire comprendre !

— N'importe quoi, Severus… Il a clairement la tête d'une mandragore ébouillantée !

— _Oubliettes_ ! vous exclamez-vous d'une même voix en le désignant de votre baguette.

L'instant suivant marque votre retour dans la salle sur demande.

— Que… on n'a pas trouvé la réponse à l'énigme pourtant ? s'interroge Harry, dubitatif.

— Bien sûr que si, pauvre binoclard frontalement éclairé ! répliques-tu en t'amusant de cette insulte improvisée et chaleureusement approuvée par un Drago hilare.

— C'est même vous qui l'avez résolue, rajoute Snape. Vous ne vous en souvenez pas ? Parce qu'en plus d'être un incapable chronique, vous n'avez pas de mémoire ? Y a-t-il seulement quelque chose de fonctionnel chez vous, Potter ?

— Vous êtes dur là… interviens-tu, le stupéfixant sur place avec ces seuls mots.

— Il n'y a que pour vous que je suis dur… te choque-t-il en retour avant de noyer le sens réel de sa phrase dans une autre. Je veux bien sur dire : puisque vous êtes la seule à me faire cette remarque…

— Et moi, ce que je voulais dire avant que vous m'interrompiez, c'était que tout le monde, et encore moins Potter, ne peut pas être aussi fonctionnel que vous…

— Tu en sais quelque chose… te chuchote Drago alors que, venue te placer de profil à côté de lui, tu croises les mains sur son épaule sous le regard agacé d'Hermione.

— Je ne vois pas que toi tu parles, mon cappillocanarié chéri… Eh, nouveau pion !

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 14**

Ton résultat est impair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 16**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

.

*_LoloVoldy_*

.

.

En effet, à peine les deux Gryffondor ont-il fini de parler que tu vois un nouveau pion apparaître.

- Hum, on dirait un furet non ? Dit Draco en se rapprochant du plateau.

- Faut dire que tu t'y connais, toi, en belette, grâce à Fol Œil, n'est-ce pas le peroxydé ? lâche Ron méchamment.

- Cela m'étonne que tu saches ce que veut dire un mot aussi compliqué que peroxydé. Tu l'as probablement lu dans un des devoirs que Granger à fait à ta place. Rétorque ton ami, sur la défensive.

- Hé là, arrêtez-vous tout de suite, tous les deux. Vous avez tort autant l'un que l'autre, mon patronus est une loutre. Et pour info j'ai jamais fait un seul devoir pour Ron à sa place, je l'aide juste quand il a des difficultés. Fait remarquer Hermione en se plaçant entre Draco et Ron pour éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains pour des absurdités.

- Ce qui doit arriver souvent, vu le cerveau atrophié dont il est équipé. Ajoute Draco avant que Severus, ne lui donne un petit coup derrière le crane avec le plat de sa main, pour qu'il cesse d'embêter le rouquin.

- J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce vont devoir jouer, car le pion qui les symbolise représente leur patronus. Ça risque de durer un long moment à ce rythme, c'est dommage j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch prévu ce soir. Soupire Harry un peu chagriné.

- Voyons Potter, tu sais bien que face à notre génial attrapeur tu n'auras aucune chance, donc que tu loupes ou pas un entraînement, cela n'y changeras rien en fin de compte. Renchéris-tu, avant de recevoir un regard noir de Severus qui te fait stopper net l'éternelle bataille entre les or et argent.

- Cessez tous vos gamineries, on a une chose bien plus importante à faire que de vous entendre vous chamailler comme des chiffonniers. De plus, notre situation est actuellement suffisamment dangereuse pour que vous en rajoutiez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Déclare Severus l'air plus menaçant que jamais, excédé par vos comportements respectifs.

Malgré tout, tu ne peux te retenir de ressentir un frisson d'excitation traverser ton bas ventre, car en général il prend plutôt cet air-là dans vos moments intimes.

Revenant finalement sur terre, tu te sors des images pas très catholiques de la tête car ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de chose actuellement. Tu te tournes alors vers le plateau, et tu prends le dé afin de le donner à Hermione.

- Allez, c'est à ton tour de jouer maintenant. Lui dis-tu, en lâchant les dés dans sa paume ouverte.

Tu l'observes alors secouer la main, et souffler dessus avant de le relâcher.

-Heu t'as mal aux mains ? Demande Ron, surpris par ce geste.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est un truc moldu qu'on fait pour avoir de la chance au jeu. Lui explique Hermione, tandis que la fantomatique apparition de Voldemort se tourne vers elle, en la fixant de ses yeux rouges sang.

Une fois de plus, la voix d'outre-tombe du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élève alors au milieu du silence de la Salle sur Demande. Tu te demandes s'il est vraiment si terrifiant et horrible que son double fantomatique, et tu te promets d'en demander la confirmation dès que possible à Severus, qui a le malheur de le côtoyer bien plus qu'il ne le devrait ces derniers temps.

_«Ils doivent se retrouver pour s'harmoniser car s'ils sont mélangés, les alliées de la magie des mots seront perdus à jamais. »_

Ensuite, tournant lentement sur lui-même, le spectre de Tom Jedusor désigne d'un long doigt famélique aux ongles pointus Draco, qui sur le coup devient un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Ah, justement voici ton pion. Déclares-tu gaiement en voyant apparaître sur le plateau un pion en forme de renard.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te ravit. De... Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le monde autour de toi se met à tourner, signifiant la transformation de la Salle sur Demande pour votre nouveau défi.

Après que le monde autour de toi ait cessé de tourner, tu te rends compte que tu es installée avec Draco et Hermione autour d'une table où se trouvent des pages blanches et trois stylos. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. En fait, sous vos pieds, les chaises ont l'air de flotter dans le vide, et vous voyez sous le bureau le vide noir intersidéral du néant.

- Oh purée ! Dire que j'ai le vertige est désormais un euphémisme je crois. Ne peux-tu t'empêcher de dire en balançant tes pieds au-dessus du vide, un peu anxieuse.

- Même moi qui vole sur un balai, je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout, là. Approuve Draco dont les doigts ont blanchis tant il s'accroche fortement au bord de la table.

-Et moi qui déteste être dans les airs, j'ai pas de chance. J'aurais mieux fait de souffler au moins deux fois de plus sur mon dé. Geint Hermione avec une expression de peur absolue sur le visage et faisant son maximum pour ne pas regarder vers le bas.

- De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aimes pas t'envoyer en l'air. Dit Draco en riant, pour tenter de nous distraire de ce vide sans fond.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux. De toute façon pour sortir d'ici il faut résoudre notre énigme. Et personnellement, je pense que le plus vite sera le mieux. Dis-tu en te saisissant d'une feuille et d'un stylo. Imitée par tes compagnons, tu te mets à réfléchir à l'énigme en la redisant à haute voix.

- Sérieusement, ça craint ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de cours comme ça le reste de l'année. Faut maintenant qu'on travaille pour sauver nos vies. Ronchonne Draco, abattu car il ne trouve rien pour résoudre l'énigme.

- Pour commencer, il faudrait reprendre point par point les différentes parties de l'énigme. Comme ça, on trouvera certainement une piste pour débuter. Dit Hermione en mordillant le bout de son stylo, semblant réfléchir avec une extrême concentration.

- Rooh ça va, hein. Pas besoin d'avoir la grosse tête Miss-je-sais-tout. Raille Draco en frappant nerveusement son stylo sur la table.

- Mais arrêtez tous les deux. C'est vraiment énervant à la fin cette stupide guéguerre des Maisons. D'autant plus que j'apprécie moyennement que vous me preniez pour une idiote tous les deux. Surtout venant de ta part Draco. Déclares-tu énervée par tout le stress et la pression de cette situation plus qu'incongrue.

- De quoi tu parles, là, exactement? Te demande Draco, en redressant un sourcil.

- Du fait que je pensais que tu me considérais comme ta meilleure amie et qu'en tant que telle, on devait tout se dire, sans avoir peur des préjugés de l'autre. Répliques-tu passablement en colère.

- Mais explique-toi voyons ! Je ne comprends rien. Se tend Drago, l'air inquiet.

-Je parle que toi et d'Hermione. Vous êtes ensemble bien sûr. Tu me crois vraiment si stupide pour penser que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Dis-tu alors en lui lançant un des fameux regards de ton chéri.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es folle d'imaginer qu'on est ensemble, on se déteste depuis notre première année tous les deux. Dit Hermione, feignant d'être surprise.

- Elle a raison, et puis c'est une sale sang... Commence Draco à qui tu ne laisses pas le temps de terminer de parler.

- Stop ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué les regards que vous vous lancez en douce aux cours, dans la grande salle ou quand on travaille à la bibliothèque. Vous êtes tout sauf discrets. Sincèrement, si vous vouliez que ça reste secret vous vous y prenez très mal. Déclares-tu en faisant tourner le stylo entre tes doigts, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu leur dire le fond de ta pensée.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, tu es très mal placée pour me faire ce genre de reproche. Après tout, moi aussi je suis quelqu'un de très observateur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rétorque Draco, l'air malicieux.

Comprenant alors qu'il sait pour toi et Severus, tu ne le nies pas. Après tout, Draco est le filleul de Severus donc tu es rassurée et contente de savoir qu'il approuve votre relation.

- Heu de quoi vous parlez, là, tous les deux? Demande Hermione, ne comprenant rien au sous-entendu que vous vous échangez Draco et toi.

- Oh, rien d'important, rassure-toi. Bref, il faudrait qu'on se mette sérieusement à trouver comment résoudre cette fichue énigme, sinon, on y sera encore demain. Fait Draco en mimant le fait d'écrire sur sa feuille.

- Pendant que vous vous passiez des messages subliminaux en douce, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme. Finalement, c'était assez simple quand on y réfléchi correctement. Déclare Hermione en redressant ses épaules, fière d'elle.

- Super, t'es vraiment la plus forte de nous deux ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé alors ? Lui demande Drago, enthousiaste.

- Franchement, bravo, Hermione. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec les notes que j'ai en cours que j'aurais pu trouver le moindre indice. Lui dis-tu à ton tour, pour la féliciter.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer alors. Vous allez voir, c'est vraiment simple en fait. Déjà, le mot le plus important dans cette énigme c'est 'mot'. Je suis partie de là, et j'ai pensé à ce qui pourrait aider, comme 'des alliées', à former des mots. Et bien ce sont les lettres tout simplement. Et il fallait juste les remettre dans l'ordre alphabétique car c'est comme ça qu'elles s'harmonisent le mieux. Quand elles sont 'mélangées' n'importe comment, ça ne veut rien dire et ça forme même aucun mot, qu'il soit magique ou pas. Explique-t-elle avec une compréhension et une logique impressionnante.

- Bien, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à écrire l'alphabet sur nos feuilles. Allons y. Dis-tu en commençant par noter un grand A en majuscule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous avez tous fini d'écrire vos alphabets, et vous faites soudainement aspirer dans les airs, le monde autour de vous tourne, et vous arrivez sans encombre dans la Salle sur Demande, où vous retrouvez vos compagnons d'infortune.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Vous allez bien? Vous demande aussitôt un Severus inquiet, se retenant de se jeter sur toi pour te serrer dans ses bras, tellement il a eu peur pour toi.

- Oui, t'en fais pas parrain, tout va bien. On était juste dans une salle vide, assis à une table pour écrire la solution de notre énigme. Rien de dangereux là-dedans. On a trouvé la solution les doigts dans le nez, hein les filles ? Te fait Draco en te souriant l'air de rien.

Tu as nettement remarqué qu'il avait fait exprès d'omettre la partie sur le néant qui vous entourait, histoire que ton chéri ne s'inquiète pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Tu es sur le point de confirmer que tout s'est bien passé, mais subitement, un nouveau pion apparaît sur le plateau du jeu maléfique.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 11.**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

.

* _LoloVoldy_*

.

.

En effet, à peine les deux Gryffondor ont-il fini de parler que tu vois un nouveau pion apparaître.

- Hum, on dirait un furet non ? Dit Draco en se rapprochant du plateau.

- Faut dire que tu t'y connais, toi, en belette, grâce à Fol Œil, n'est-ce pas le peroxydé ? lâche Ron méchamment.

- Cela m'étonne que tu saches ce que veut dire un mot aussi compliqué que peroxydé. Tu l'as probablement lu dans un des devoirs que Granger à fait à ta place. Rétorque ton ami, sur la défensive.

- Hé là, arrêtez-vous tout de suite, tous les deux. Vous avez tort autant l'un que l'autre, mon patronus est une loutre. Et pour info j'ai jamais fait un seul devoir pour Ron à sa place, je l'aide juste quand il a des difficultés. Fait remarquer Hermione en se plaçant entre Draco et Ron pour éviter qu'ils en viennent aux mains pour des absurdités.

- Ce qui doit arriver souvent, vu le cerveau atrophié dont il est équipé. Ajoute Draco avant que Severus, ne lui donne un petit coup derrière le crane avec le plat de sa main, pour qu'il cesse d'embêter le rouquin.

- J'ai l'impression que toutes les personnes dans cette pièce vont devoir jouer, car le pion qui les symbolise représente leur patronus. Ça risque de durer un long moment à ce rythme, c'est dommage j'avais un entraînement de Quidditch prévu ce soir. Soupire Harry un peu chagriné.

- Voyons Potter, tu sais bien que face à notre génial attrapeur tu n'auras aucune chance, donc que tu loupes ou pas un entraînement, cela n'y changeras rien en fin de compte. Renchéris-tu, avant de recevoir un regard noir de Severus qui te fait stopper net l'éternelle bataille entre les or et argent.

- Cessez tous vos gamineries, on a une chose bien plus importante à faire que de vous entendre vous chamailler comme des chiffonniers. De plus, notre situation est actuellement suffisamment dangereuse pour que vous en rajoutiez. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Déclare Severus l'air plus menaçant que jamais, excédé par vos comportements respectifs.

Malgré tout, tu ne peux te retenir de ressentir un frisson d'excitation traverser ton bas ventre, car en général il prend plutôt cet air-là dans vos moments intimes.

Revenant finalement sur terre, tu te sors des images pas très catholiques de la tête car ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour ce genre de chose actuellement. Tu te tournes alors vers le plateau, et tu prends le dé afin de le donner à Hermione.

- Allez, c'est à ton tour de jouer maintenant. Lui dis-tu, en lâchant les dés dans sa paume ouverte.

Tu l'observes alors secouer la main, et souffler dessus avant de le relâcher.

-Heu t'as mal aux mains ? Demande Ron, surpris par ce geste.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est un truc moldu qu'on fait pour avoir de la chance au jeu. Lui explique Hermione, tandis que la fantomatique apparition de Voldemort se tourne vers elle, en la fixant de ses yeux rouges sang.

Une fois de plus, la voix d'outre-tombe du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'élève alors au milieu du silence de la Salle sur Demande. Tu te demandes s'il est vraiment si terrifiant et horrible que son double fantomatique, et tu te promets d'en demander la confirmation dès que possible à Severus, qui a le malheur de le côtoyer bien plus qu'il ne le devrait ces derniers temps.

_«Ils doivent se retrouver pour s'harmoniser car s'ils sont mélangés, les alliées de la magie des mots seront perdus à jamais. »_

Ensuite, tournant lentement sur lui-même, le spectre de Tom Jedusor désigne d'un long doigt famélique aux ongles pointus Draco, qui sur le coup devient un peu plus pâle que d'habitude.

- Ah, justement voici ton pion. Déclares-tu gaiement en voyant apparaître sur le plateau un pion en forme de renard.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te ravit. De... Il n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le monde autour de toi se met à tourner, signifiant la transformation de la Salle sur Demande pour votre nouveau défi.

Après que le monde autour de toi ait cessé de tourner, tu te rends compte que tu es installée avec Draco et Hermione autour d'une table où se trouvent des pages blanches et trois stylos. Mais il n'y a rien d'autre. En fait, sous vos pieds, les chaises ont l'air de flotter dans le vide, et vous voyez sous le bureau le vide noir intersidéral du néant.

- Oh purée ! Dire que j'ai le vertige est désormais un euphémisme je crois. Ne peux-tu t'empêcher de dire en balançant tes pieds au-dessus du vide, un peu anxieuse.

- Même moi qui vole sur un balai, je ne suis pas à l'aise du tout, là. Approuve Draco dont les doigts ont blanchis tant il s'accroche fortement au bord de la table.

-Et moi qui déteste être dans les airs, j'ai pas de chance. J'aurais mieux fait de souffler au moins deux fois de plus sur mon dé. Geint Hermione avec une expression de peur absolue sur le visage et faisant son maximum pour ne pas regarder vers le bas.

- De toute façon, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu n'aimes pas t'envoyer en l'air. Dit Draco en riant, pour tenter de nous distraire de ce vide sans fond.

- Vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux. De toute façon pour sortir d'ici il faut résoudre notre énigme. Et personnellement, je pense que le plus vite sera le mieux. Dis-tu en te saisissant d'une feuille et d'un stylo. Imitée par tes compagnons, tu te mets à réfléchir à l'énigme en la redisant à haute voix.

- Sérieusement, ça craint ! Comme si on n'avait pas assez de cours comme ça le reste de l'année. Faut maintenant qu'on travaille pour sauver nos vies. Ronchonne Draco, abattu car il ne trouve rien pour résoudre l'énigme.

- Pour commencer, il faudrait reprendre point par point les différentes parties de l'énigme. Comme ça, on trouvera certainement une piste pour débuter. Dit Hermione en mordillant le bout de son stylo, semblant réfléchir avec une extrême concentration.

- Rooh ça va, hein. Pas besoin d'avoir la grosse tête Miss-je-sais-tout. Raille Draco en frappant nerveusement son stylo sur la table.

- Mais arrêtez tous les deux. C'est vraiment énervant à la fin cette stupide guéguerre des Maisons. D'autant plus que j'apprécie moyennement que vous me preniez pour une idiote tous les deux. Surtout venant de ta part Draco. Déclares-tu énervée par tout le stress et la pression de cette situation plus qu'incongrue.

- De quoi tu parles, là, exactement? Te demande Draco, en redressant un sourcil.

- Du fait que je pensais que tu me considérais comme ta meilleure amie et qu'en tant que telle, on devait tout se dire, sans avoir peur des préjugés de l'autre. Répliques-tu passablement en colère.

- Mais explique-toi voyons ! Je ne comprends rien. Se tend Drago, l'air inquiet.

-Je parle que toi et d'Hermione. Vous êtes ensemble bien sûr. Tu me crois vraiment si stupide pour penser que je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. Dis-tu alors en lui lançant un des fameux regards de ton chéri.

- Hein ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? T'es folle d'imaginer qu'on est ensemble, on se déteste depuis notre première année tous les deux. Dit Hermione, feignant d'être surprise.

- Elle a raison, et puis c'est une sale sang... Commence Draco à qui tu ne laisses pas le temps de terminer de parler.

- Stop ! Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué les regards que vous vous lancez en douce aux cours, dans la grande salle ou quand on travaille à la bibliothèque. Vous êtes tout sauf discrets. Sincèrement, si vous vouliez que ça reste secret vous vous y prenez très mal. Déclares-tu en faisant tourner le stylo entre tes doigts, heureuse d'avoir enfin pu leur dire le fond de ta pensée.

- Très bien, mais dans ce cas, tu es très mal placée pour me faire ce genre de reproche. Après tout, moi aussi je suis quelqu'un de très observateur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Rétorque Draco, l'air malicieux.

Comprenant alors qu'il sait pour toi et Severus, tu ne le nies pas. Après tout, Draco est le filleul de Severus donc tu es rassurée et contente de savoir qu'il approuve votre relation.

- Heu de quoi vous parlez, là, tous les deux? Demande Hermione, ne comprenant rien au sous-entendu que vous vous échangez Draco et toi.

- Oh, rien d'important, rassure-toi. Bref, il faudrait qu'on se mette sérieusement à trouver comment résoudre cette fichue énigme, sinon, on y sera encore demain. Fait Draco en mimant le fait d'écrire sur sa feuille.

- Pendant que vous vous passiez des messages subliminaux en douce, j'ai réussi à déchiffrer l'énigme. Finalement, c'était assez simple quand on y réfléchi correctement. Déclare Hermione en redressant ses épaules, fière d'elle.

- Super, t'es vraiment la plus forte de nous deux ma chérie. Qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé alors ? Lui demande Drago, enthousiaste.

- Franchement, bravo, Hermione. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas avec les notes que j'ai en cours que j'aurais pu trouver le moindre indice. Lui dis-tu à ton tour, pour la féliciter.

- Bon, je vais vous expliquer alors. Vous allez voir, c'est vraiment simple en fait. Déjà, le mot le plus important dans cette énigme c'est 'mot'. Je suis partie de là, et j'ai pensé à ce qui pourrait aider, comme 'des alliées', à former des mots. Et bien ce sont les lettres tout simplement. Et il fallait juste les remettre dans l'ordre alphabétique car c'est comme ça qu'elles s'harmonisent le mieux. Quand elles sont 'mélangées' n'importe comment, ça ne veut rien dire et ça forme même aucun mot, qu'il soit magique ou pas. Explique-t-elle avec une compréhension et une logique impressionnante.

- Bien, alors il ne nous reste plus qu'à écrire l'alphabet sur nos feuilles. Allons y. Dis-tu en commençant par noter un grand A en majuscule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, vous avez tous fini d'écrire vos alphabets, et vous faites soudainement aspirer dans les airs, le monde autour de vous tourne, et vous arrivez sans encombre dans la Salle sur Demande, où vous retrouvez vos compagnons d'infortune.

- Comment ça s'est passé? Vous allez bien? Vous demande aussitôt un Severus inquiet, se retenant de se jeter sur toi pour te serrer dans ses bras, tellement il a eu peur pour toi.

- Oui, t'en fais pas parrain, tout va bien. On était juste dans une salle vide, assis à une table pour écrire la solution de notre énigme. Rien de dangereux là-dedans. On a trouvé la solution les doigts dans le nez, hein les filles ? Te fait Draco en te souriant l'air de rien.

Tu as nettement remarqué qu'il avait fait exprès d'omettre la partie sur le néant qui vous entourait, histoire que ton chéri ne s'inquiète pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Tu es sur le point de confirmer que tout s'est bien passé, mais subitement, un nouveau pion apparaît sur le plateau du jeu maléfique.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 14.**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 16.**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14.**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

Te voilà de retour dans la salle sur demande d'origine. Tu es toujours sous le choc de tes dernières péripéties et à peine as-tu le temps de reprendre tes esprits et de répondre aux questions lancées en tirs rapides par les autres participants involontaires que le pseudo Lord Voldemort jaillit du plateau de jeu tel un diable hors de sa boîte, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter toute l'assemblée déjà tendue par les précédents événements.

- Oh non, pas encore, gémit Ron, dont le teint tire dangereusement sur le vert pomme.

Chacun retient son souffle et attend la suite des événements. Vous avez tous beau vous y attendre, l'inexorable suite n'en reste pas moins effrayante. Comme prévu, la voix caverneuse résonne dans toute la salle et t'arrache un frisson de dégoût :

_Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras,_

_Suivre ce que ton cœur murmure il te faudra,_

_Le cercle de feu t'y aidera,_

_Peu importe ton choix,_

_Pour l'éternité se sera._

L'écho de la voix de l'apparition fantomatique résonne à tes oreilles comme un glas. Un terrible pressentiment tord tes entrailles. Et effectivement, il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que tes craintes se confirment. Le doigt squelettique du Maître du Jeu se tend lentement dans la direction du Professeur Snape - _Severus !_- et de Drago pour redescendre tout aussi lentement le long de son flanc.

Ton cœur ne fait qu'un bon dans ta poitrine et tes yeux se tournent vers Snape qui te rend ton regard. Tu as l'impression de lire dans ses orbes sombres de la détermination et une sorte de soulagement d'avoir, cette fois encore, à t'accompagner dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

- Et bien, miss, Drago, il semblerait que nous soyons attendus. Prêts ?

- Non... mais puisqu'il le faut... se disant, tu tends la main et attrapes d'un mouvement brusque les dés abandonnés sur le plateau depuis le tour précédent et les lances sans ménagement. Tandis qu'ils rebondissent follement, tu jettes un furtif coup d'œil au Professeur Snape, qui les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées et une ride barrant son front, observe la valse de ceux-ci. Tu ne l'as jamais trouvé aussi attirant qu'en ce moment.

Je retirerai au moins quelque chose de positif de toute cette histoire, penses-tu en l'observant.

Comme à chaque tour, les pions à l'image de vos Patronus avancent du nombre de cases adéquates et s'arrêtent une fois le décompte des points obtenus terminé.

A peine sont-ils arrivés à destination que la pièce se met à tourner et l'instant suivant, tu te retrouves seule dans une pièce inconnue. Inconnue mais agréable. Chaude et confortable.

Il s'agit d'un petit salon cossu.

Tu jettes un regard à la ronde et ne vois ton professeur et Drago nulle part. Tu remarques que sur le mur situé à ta droite, des flammes crépitent gaiement dans un âtre en pierre, diffusant une agréable chaleur et parant la pièce d'une douce couleur orangée. Un monstrueux divan de cuir brun trône devant la cheminée et vautré nonchalamment dedans, tu y vois...

- Maugrey Fol OEil ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Vous n'étiez pas avec nous dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est ...

- Venons-en directement à ce qui m'amène ici, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos stupides questions, petite sotte. Un traître s'est glissé parmi vous, lance-t-il de but en blanc.

Tu es tellement choquée par cette révélation que tu en oublies son insulte injustifiée et qu'aucun mot n'arrive à franchir tes lèvres. Tu ne peux que rester bouche bée, tel un strangulot sorti de force de l'eau dans laquelle il marinait tranquillement.

- Allons reprenez-vous, par Merlin ! N'avez-vous donc rien retenu de ce que je me suis efforcé de vous apprendre ces derniers mois ? Vigilance constante, par Circée ! Est-ce donc si compliqué ?! S'emporte-t-il alors que son œil magique, qui dansait follement jusque-là, s'arrête subitement pour se fixer sur toi et ton air ahuri.

- Mais monsieur, je ne comprends pas, dis-tu, mal à l'aise car te sentant déshabillée par son regard perçant. Qui serait ce traître et comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Comment, n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est que je connais son identité.

- Et c'est... l'encourages-tu.

- Severus Snape ! claque implacablement la voix de Maugrey.

- D'un coup, tu oublies tout... qui tu es, ce que tu fais là, où se trouve cet endroit et même comment respirer.

- Mais... mais, enfin.. c'est impossible ! Pas le professeur Snape ! dis-tu dans un souffle. Je le connais et je suis certaine que jamais, _jamais _il ne nous trahirait.

- En êtes-vous sûre, jeune fille ? Qui a amené ce jeu de l'enfer dans la salle sur Demande ? Qui s'est arrangé pour que vous vous retrouviez isolés du reste du château ? Qui ...

- Arrêtez ! hurles-tu, désemparée. Le professeur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Et vous le savez !

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons affaire à un _ancien _Mangemort, bras-droit de Vous-savez-qui et qu'il a déjà trahi par le passé !

- Il est de notre côté. Chaque jour, chaque heure, il prend des risques pour espionner Vous-savez-qui pour le compte de l'Ordre.

- Et bien, je vois que vous convaincre ne sera pas aisé. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, vous lui faite une confiance aveugle... dans ce cas il ne me reste qu'une seule alternative.

Te tournant le dos, il se dirige vers une armoire en chêne que tu n'avais pas encore remarquée. Tu l'entends murmurer un sort de déverrouillage et une des portes s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement. Il grogne et pousse un soupir irrité tout en farfouillant dans les étagères encombrées. Quand il se retourne vers toi, tu constates qu'il a entre les mains un objet que tu connais bien, pour en avoir déjà vu une chez Severus : une pensine.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ?

- Puisque ma parole ne vous suffit pas, mes souvenirs, eux, parviendront peut-être à vous convaincre de sa culpabilité, dit-il en déposant l'objet sur la table basse devant le divan et t'invitant par un geste du bras à t'asseoir sur ce dernier.

A nouveau, un terrible sentiment de peur te serre la gorge. L'ancien auror à l'air si sûr de lui que tu te mets à douter. Un léger doute, certes, mais un doute quand même. Tremblant légèrement, tu te diriges vers le canapé et t'assieds lourdement sur le cuir rendu tiède par la flambée.

Maugrey, resté debout, pointe alors sa baguette sur sa tempe et en fait sortir très lentement un filament argenté qu'il plonge dans la pensine.

- Regardez donc si votre cher professeur est digne de confiance, dit-il d'un air assuré.

Toujours très inquiète mais déterminée à éclaircir toute cette histoire, tu t'avances vers la surface miroitante et te laisses aspirer par les souvenirs du vieil auror.

Au bout de ce qui te semble une éternité, tu émerges enfin du terrible cauchemar que t'ont montré ses souvenirs. Tu es complètement perdue, choquée et une tristesse sans nom s'empare de toi. Ce que tu as vu - _par Merlin _- ne peut pas être vrai... et pourtant, il s'agit de souvenirs, des faits vus et vécus par l'homme se trouvant à cet instant devant toi. Les souvenirs ne peuvent mentir.

- Alors ? Convaincue ? demande Fol OEil.

C'est cet instant précis que choisit la double porte en chêne pour exploser dans un fracas retentissant, faisant voler des éclats de bois dans toute la pièce. Au milieu de ce déluge de poussière et de bois se tient le professeur Snape, baguette brandie dans ta direction et l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

Dans un élan de panique et surtout par réflexe, tu lèves aussitôt la tienne dans sa direction, tentant autant que possible d'empêcher ta main de trembler face à cet homme en qui tu avais toute confiance et que tu pensais aimer plus que ta vie même.

Le temps se fige. Vous vous jaugez du regard. Personne ne bouge. Dans ce silence assourdissant, le seul bruit qui se fait entendre est celui de la cheminée qui crépite.

Tu profites de ce bref répit pour te répéter l'énigme que le Maître du Jeu a proposé juste avant votre 'départ'.

_Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras,_

_Suivre ce que ton coeur murmure il te faudra,_

_Le cercle de feu t'y aidera._

Malheureusement, aucune illumination miraculeuse ne te vient à l'esprit, la panique t'empêche de réfléchir et de toute façon, tu ne vois aucun rapport entre cette satanée phrase et le pétrin dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, tu te décides à parler en premier afin de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où étais-tu ?

- Silence, femme ! C'est à moi de poser les questions ! Une telle lueur de rage brille dans ses prunelles, que tu n'as d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

- Que t'a raconté ce cloporte ? lance-t-il dans un mouvement de tête en direction de Maugrey, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pour directement reposer son regard sur toi.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, te risques-tu. Mais il m'a montré. Il m'a montré qui tu es vraiment et à qui va ton allégeance.

- Vraiment ? te répond Severus d'un ton anormalement calme, compte tenu de la situation, après avoir jeté un œil sur la pensine. Et que t'a-t-il montré, je te prie ?

- Je t'ai vu Severus, inutile de le nier. Tu nous espionnais alors que nous surveillions les Gryffondor pendant qu'ils entraient dans la Salle sur Demande. Je t'ai vu ensorceler le plateau de jeu pour LUI. Je t'ai vu t'arranger pour que nous nous retrouvions prisonniers de cette foutue salle. Et je t'ai vu me lancer un regard de haine et de dégoût ! Tu lui craches littéralement cette dernière phrase à la figure, réalisant qu'à présent, tu es, toi aussi dans une colère noire.

- Et naturellement, tu as tout gobé, comme une petite idiote que tu es.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter, alors que j'avais confiance en toi, alors que je... que je t'aimais. Tu prononces les derniers mots dans un murmure et retiens de justesse le sanglot qui menace de t'échapper depuis que tu l'as vu entrer dans le salon.

- Allons, réfléchis ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici d'après toi ? Et comment cet auror parano a-t-il fait pour s'y retrouver avec toi ? Rappelle-toi l'énigme, bon sang : _Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras, Suivre ce que ton cœur murmure il te faudra, Le cercle de feu t'y aidera. _Que te dit ton cœur en ce moment ?

Pendant un instant, tu baisses ta garde et prends le temps de considérer ses paroles.

- Mon cœur me dit que tu es celui que j'aime, mais mes yeux, eux, ont vu que tu nous a trahi... que tu _m'as _trahie.

Tu ne sais plus trop que penser. Tu voudrais tellement croire que tes yeux t'ont trompé et que le Severus qui se trouve devant toi est bien le même homme que celui qui t'a of...

_Oh !_

Tout à coup, tu repenses à ce soir où le sorcier te l'a offert. Tu ne comprends même pas comment tu n'y as pas pensé avant... l'anneau ensorcelé. Il te l'a offert un soir où vous étiez dans ses appartements, confortablement installés devant sa cheminée avec une bouteille de vin, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était dans un geste banal qu'il te l'avait passé au doigt, te rappelles-tu, pas de lumière tamisée ou de musique douce, pas d'écrin de satin, non, pas Severus Snape, bien sûr. Il l'avait simplement sorti de ses robes et te l'avait glissé au doigt en te disant qu'il était ensorcelé et émettrait une douce chaleur quand la personne que tu aimes sincèrement et qui t'aime en retour serait en ta présence. Il avait aussi sorti du col de sa redingote un anneau identique, suspendu à une chaînette en argent. Immédiatement, vos deux anneaux s'étaient mis à chauffer légèrement, provoquant une décharge agréable dans vos deux corps. C'est à ce moment que tu avais réalisé que ce qui se passait entre vous était bien au-delà du simple béguin mutuel.

Tes craintes s'envolent aussitôt. L'anneau est bien là, à ton doigt, et dégage cette chaleur qui, au fil du temps, t'est devenue familière. Il ne peut donc y avoir aucun doute, si l'anneau s'est activé, c'est que Severus t'aime toujours. Tu réalises que si cette vision du professeur te lançant un regard de mépris est un mensonge éhonté, le reste doit très certainement l'être aussi.

Remarquant l'éclair de compréhension qui te saisit, Severus réitère sa question. Baissant par la même occasion sa baguette, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur les lèvres.

- Alors que te dicte ton cœur à présent ?

- Oh, Severus je suis désolée, je ... je me suis laissée avoir comme une première année. Mais quelle gourde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sorcière. A présent as-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour baisser cette fichue baguette de devant mon visage ?

- Heu, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Tentant de te persuader que les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ton visage sont provoquées par la chaleur de la pièce, tu t'exécutes sans broncher. De son côté, Snape fait de même et c'est sans vraiment vous en rendre compte que vous vous retrouvez tous les deux enlacés dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. De nouveau, le temps se fige, mais cette fois, une éternité ne paraît plus qu'une seconde tant le bonheur de vous retrouver vous submerge tous les deux.

Tu te décides enfin à quitter l'abri accueillant de ses bras pour te retourner vers Maugrey qui, comme tu t'en doutais, à présent que l'énigme à été résolue, n'était qu'une illusion. Et c'est sans surprise que tu constates qu'il a disparu.

- Bon et bien je pense que ce mystère est résolu, lances-tu joyeusement à Severus qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant ton air enjoué.

- Je le pense aussi. _Peu importe ton choix, Pour l'éternité se sera, _te dit-il de sa voix la plus suave.

Avant que tu ne puisses lui répondre, vous êtes à nouveau happés par le tourbillon magique et êtes de retour dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin mes enfants, tout va bien ? demande le Directeur dès votre arrivée.

Tu remarques alors que sur la fin de sa question, son regard s'est tourné vers Severus et qu'il y a une autre question posée silencieusement. A l'air que prend Severus pour le regarder à son tour, tu réalises qu'il est décidément impossible de cacher quoique ce soit au vieux citronné... Apparemment, celui-ci sait déjà ce qui vous lie toi et le professeur Snape.

Résignée, mais heureuse de l'incroyable déclaration que Severus t'a faite i peine quelques secondes, c'est le cœur gonflé d'amour pour le sorcier que tu te tournes vers tes compagnons d'infortune et attends la suite des événements. Tu ne penses même pas à t'en quérir de ce qu'a vécu Drago de son côté. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire puisque de toute évidence il s'en est bien tiré lui aussi. Le regard brillant qu'il lance à Hermione et ensuite au joli bracelet argenté qu'elle porte au poignet ne t'échappe naturellement pas.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 17**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15.**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

Te voilà de retour dans la salle sur demande d'origine. Tu es toujours sous le choc de tes dernières péripéties et à peine as-tu le temps de reprendre tes esprits et de répondre aux questions lancées en tirs rapides par les autres participants involontaires que le pseudo Lord Voldemort jaillit du plateau de jeu tel un diable hors de sa boîte, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter toute l'assemblée déjà tendue par les précédents événements.

- Oh non, pas encore, gémit Ron, dont le teint tire dangereusement sur le vert pomme.

Chacun retient son souffle et attend la suite des événements. Vous avez tous beau vous y attendre, l'inexorable suite n'en reste pas moins effrayante. Comme prévu, la voix caverneuse résonne dans toute la salle et t'arrache un frisson de dégoût :

_Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras,_

_Suivre ce que ton cœur murmure il te faudra,_

_Le cercle de feu t'y aidera,_

_Peu importe ton choix,_

_Pour l'éternité se sera._

L'écho de la voix de l'apparition fantomatique résonne à tes oreilles comme un glas. Un terrible pressentiment tord tes entrailles. Et effectivement, il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que tes craintes se confirment. Le doigt squelettique du Maître du Jeu se tend lentement dans la direction du Professeur Snape - _Severus !_- et de Drago pour redescendre tout aussi lentement le long de son flanc.

Ton cœur ne fait qu'un bon dans ta poitrine et tes yeux se tournent vers Snape qui te rend ton regard. Tu as l'impression de lire dans ses orbes sombres de la détermination et une sorte de soulagement d'avoir, cette fois encore, à t'accompagner dans cette nouvelle épreuve.

- Et bien, miss, Drago, il semblerait que nous soyons attendus. Prêts ?

- Non... mais puisqu'il le faut... se disant, tu tends la main et attrapes d'un mouvement brusque les dés abandonnés sur le plateau depuis le tour précédent et les lances sans ménagement. Tandis qu'ils rebondissent follement, tu jettes un furtif coup d'œil au Professeur Snape, qui les yeux plissés, les lèvres pincées et une ride barrant son front, observe la valse de ceux-ci. Tu ne l'as jamais trouvé aussi attirant qu'en ce moment.

Je retirerai au moins quelque chose de positif de toute cette histoire, penses-tu en l'observant.

Comme à chaque tour, les pions à l'image de vos Patronus avancent du nombre de cases adéquates et s'arrêtent une fois le décompte des points obtenus terminé.

A peine sont-ils arrivés à destination que la pièce se met à tourner et l'instant suivant, tu te retrouves seule dans une pièce inconnue. Inconnue mais agréable. Chaude et confortable.

Il s'agit d'un petit salon cossu.

Tu jettes un regard à la ronde et ne vois ton professeur et Drago nulle part. Tu remarques que sur le mur situé à ta droite, des flammes crépitent gaiement dans un âtre en pierre, diffusant une agréable chaleur et parant la pièce d'une douce couleur orangée. Un monstrueux divan de cuir brun trône devant la cheminée et vautré nonchalamment dedans, tu y vois...

- Maugrey Fol OEil ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Je ne comprends plus rien. Vous n'étiez pas avec nous dans la Salle sur Demande, n'est-ce-pas ? Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ici ? Où est ...

- Venons-en directement à ce qui m'amène ici, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vos stupides questions, petite sotte. Un traître s'est glissé parmi vous, lance-t-il de but en blanc.

Tu es tellement choquée par cette révélation que tu en oublies son insulte injustifiée et qu'aucun mot n'arrive à franchir tes lèvres. Tu ne peux que rester bouche bée, tel un strangulot sorti de force de l'eau dans laquelle il marinait tranquillement.

- Allons reprenez-vous, par Merlin ! N'avez-vous donc rien retenu de ce que je me suis efforcé de vous apprendre ces derniers mois ? Vigilance constante, par Circée ! Est-ce donc si compliqué ?! S'emporte-t-il alors que son œil magique, qui dansait follement jusque-là, s'arrête subitement pour se fixer sur toi et ton air ahuri.

- Mais monsieur, je ne comprends pas, dis-tu, mal à l'aise car te sentant déshabillée par son regard perçant. Qui serait ce traître et comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

- Comment, n'a aucune importance, ce qui compte c'est que je connais son identité.

- Et c'est... l'encourages-tu.

- Severus Snape ! claque implacablement la voix de Maugrey.

- D'un coup, tu oublies tout... qui tu es, ce que tu fais là, où se trouve cet endroit et même comment respirer.

- Mais... mais, enfin.. c'est impossible ! Pas le professeur Snape ! dis-tu dans un souffle. Je le connais et je suis certaine que jamais, _jamais _il ne nous trahirait.

- En êtes-vous sûre, jeune fille ? Qui a amené ce jeu de l'enfer dans la salle sur Demande ? Qui s'est arrangé pour que vous vous retrouviez isolés du reste du château ? Qui ...

- Arrêtez ! hurles-tu, désemparée. Le professeur ne ferait jamais une chose pareille ! Et vous le savez !

- Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous avons affaire à un _ancien _Mangemort, bras-droit de Vous-savez-qui et qu'il a déjà trahi par le passé !

- Il est de notre côté. Chaque jour, chaque heure, il prend des risques pour espionner Vous-savez-qui pour le compte de l'Ordre.

- Et bien, je vois que vous convaincre ne sera pas aisé. Pour je ne sais quelle obscure raison, vous lui faite une confiance aveugle... dans ce cas il ne me reste qu'une seule alternative.

Te tournant le dos, il se dirige vers une armoire en chêne que tu n'avais pas encore remarquée. Tu l'entends murmurer un sort de déverrouillage et une des portes s'ouvre en grinçant légèrement. Il grogne et pousse un soupir irrité tout en farfouillant dans les étagères encombrées. Quand il se retourne vers toi, tu constates qu'il a entre les mains un objet que tu connais bien, pour en avoir déjà vu une chez Severus : une pensine.

- Que comptez-vous faire avec ça ?

- Puisque ma parole ne vous suffit pas, mes souvenirs, eux, parviendront peut-être à vous convaincre de sa culpabilité, dit-il en déposant l'objet sur la table basse devant le divan et t'invitant par un geste du bras à t'asseoir sur ce dernier.

A nouveau, un terrible sentiment de peur te serre la gorge. L'ancien auror à l'air si sûr de lui que tu te mets à douter. Un léger doute, certes, mais un doute quand même. Tremblant légèrement, tu te diriges vers le canapé et t'assieds lourdement sur le cuir rendu tiède par la flambée.

Maugrey, resté debout, pointe alors sa baguette sur sa tempe et en fait sortir très lentement un filament argenté qu'il plonge dans la pensine.

- Regardez donc si votre cher professeur est digne de confiance, dit-il d'un air assuré.

Toujours très inquiète mais déterminée à éclaircir toute cette histoire, tu t'avances vers la surface miroitante et te laisses aspirer par les souvenirs du vieil auror.

Au bout de ce qui te semble une éternité, tu émerges enfin du terrible cauchemar que t'ont montré ses souvenirs. Tu es complètement perdue, choquée et une tristesse sans nom s'empare de toi. Ce que tu as vu - _par Merlin _- ne peut pas être vrai... et pourtant, il s'agit de souvenirs, des faits vus et vécus par l'homme se trouvant à cet instant devant toi. Les souvenirs ne peuvent mentir.

- Alors ? Convaincue ? demande Fol OEil.

C'est cet instant précis que choisit la double porte en chêne pour exploser dans un fracas retentissant, faisant voler des éclats de bois dans toute la pièce. Au milieu de ce déluge de poussière et de bois se tient le professeur Snape, baguette brandie dans ta direction et l'air plus dangereux que jamais.

Dans un élan de panique et surtout par réflexe, tu lèves aussitôt la tienne dans sa direction, tentant autant que possible d'empêcher ta main de trembler face à cet homme en qui tu avais toute confiance et que tu pensais aimer plus que ta vie même.

Le temps se fige. Vous vous jaugez du regard. Personne ne bouge. Dans ce silence assourdissant, le seul bruit qui se fait entendre est celui de la cheminée qui crépite.

Tu profites de ce bref répit pour te répéter l'énigme que le Maître du Jeu a proposé juste avant votre 'départ'.

_Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras,_

_Suivre ce que ton coeur murmure il te faudra,_

_Le cercle de feu t'y aidera._

Malheureusement, aucune illumination miraculeuse ne te vient à l'esprit, la panique t'empêche de réfléchir et de toute façon, tu ne vois aucun rapport entre cette satanée phrase et le pétrin dans lequel tu te trouves actuellement. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, tu te décides à parler en premier afin de prendre pleinement conscience de la situation.

- Severus ? Que se passe-t-il ? Où étais-tu ?

- Silence, femme ! C'est à moi de poser les questions ! Une telle lueur de rage brille dans ses prunelles, que tu n'as d'autre choix que de lui obéir.

- Que t'a raconté ce cloporte ? lance-t-il dans un mouvement de tête en direction de Maugrey, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, pour directement reposer son regard sur toi.

- Il ne m'a rien dit, te risques-tu. Mais il m'a montré. Il m'a montré qui tu es vraiment et à qui va ton allégeance.

- Vraiment ? te répond Severus d'un ton anormalement calme, compte tenu de la situation, après avoir jeté un œil sur la pensine. Et que t'a-t-il montré, je te prie ?

- Je t'ai vu Severus, inutile de le nier. Tu nous espionnais alors que nous surveillions les Gryffondor pendant qu'ils entraient dans la Salle sur Demande. Je t'ai vu ensorceler le plateau de jeu pour LUI. Je t'ai vu t'arranger pour que nous nous retrouvions prisonniers de cette foutue salle. Et je t'ai vu me lancer un regard de haine et de dégoût ! Tu lui craches littéralement cette dernière phrase à la figure, réalisant qu'à présent, tu es, toi aussi dans une colère noire.

- Et naturellement, tu as tout gobé, comme une petite idiote que tu es.

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter, alors que j'avais confiance en toi, alors que je... que je t'aimais. Tu prononces les derniers mots dans un murmure et retiens de justesse le sanglot qui menace de t'échapper depuis que tu l'as vu entrer dans le salon.

- Allons, réfléchis ! Pourquoi sommes-nous ici d'après toi ? Et comment cet auror parano a-t-il fait pour s'y retrouver avec toi ? Rappelle-toi l'énigme, bon sang : _Ne pas croire tes yeux, tu devras, Suivre ce que ton cœur murmure il te faudra, Le cercle de feu t'y aidera. _Que te dit ton cœur en ce moment ?

Pendant un instant, tu baisses ta garde et prends le temps de considérer ses paroles.

- Mon cœur me dit que tu es celui que j'aime, mais mes yeux, eux, ont vu que tu nous à trahi... que tu _m'as _trahie.

Tu ne sais plus trop que penser. Tu voudrais tellement croire que tes yeux t'ont trompé et que le Severus qui se trouve devant toi est bien le même homme que celui qui t'a of...

_Oh !_

Tout à coup, tu repenses à ce soir où le sorcier te l'a offert. Tu ne comprends même pas comment tu n'y as pas pensé avant... l'anneau ensorcelé. Il te l'a offert un soir où vous étiez dans ses appartements, confortablement installés devant sa cheminée avec une bouteille de vin, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. C'était dans un geste banal qu'il te l'avait passé au doigt, te rappelles-tu, pas de lumière tamisée ou de musique douce, pas d'écrin de satin, non, pas Severus Snape, bien sûr. Il l'avait simplement sorti de ses robes et te l'avait glissé au doigt en te disant qu'il était ensorcelé et émettrait une douce chaleur quand la personne que tu aimes sincèrement et qui t'aime en retour serait en ta présence. Il avait aussi sorti du col de sa redingote un anneau identique, suspendu à une chaînette en argent. Immédiatement, vos deux anneaux s'étaient mis à chauffer légèrement, provoquant une décharge agréable dans vos deux corps. C'est à ce moment que tu avais réalisé que ce qui se passait entre vous était bien au-delà du simple béguin mutuel.

Tes craintes s'envolent aussitôt. L'anneau est bien là, à ton doigt, et dégage cette chaleur qui, au fil du temps, t'est devenue familière. Il ne peut donc y avoir aucun doute, si l'anneau s'est activé, c'est que Severus t'aime toujours. Tu réalises que si cette vision du professeur te lançant un regard de mépris est un mensonge éhonté, le reste doit très certainement l'être aussi.

Remarquant l'éclair de compréhension qui te saisit, Severus réitère sa question. Baissant par la même occasion sa baguette, un sourire se dessinant progressivement sur les lèvres.

- Alors que te dicte ton cœur à présent ?

- Oh, Severus je suis désolée, je ... je me suis laissée avoir comme une première année. Mais quelle gourde !

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, sorcière. A présent as-tu suffisamment confiance en moi pour baisser cette fichue baguette de devant mon visage ?

- Heu, bien sûr, excuse-moi. Tentant de te persuader que les rougeurs qui apparaissent sur ton visage sont provoquées par la chaleur de la pièce, tu t'exécutes sans broncher. De son côté, Snape fait de même et c'est sans vraiment vous en rendre compte que vous vous retrouvez tous les deux enlacés dans un baiser fiévreux et passionné. De nouveau, le temps se fige, mais cette fois, une éternité ne paraît plus qu'une seconde tant le bonheur de vous retrouver vous submerge tous les deux.

Tu te décides enfin à quitter l'abri accueillant de ses bras pour te retourner vers Maugrey qui, comme tu t'en doutais, à présent que l'énigme à été résolue, n'était qu'une illusion. Et c'est sans surprise que tu constates qu'il a disparu.

- Bon et bien je pense que ce mystère est résolu, lances-tu joyeusement à Severus qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire à son tour devant ton air enjoué.

- Je le pense aussi. _Peu importe ton choix, Pour l'éternité se sera, _te dit-il de sa voix la plus suave.

Avant que tu ne puisses lui répondre, vous êtes à nouveau happés par le tourbillon magique et êtes de retour dans la Salle sur Demande.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin mes enfants, tout va bien ? demande le Directeur dès votre arrivée.

Tu remarques alors que sur la fin de sa question, son regard s'est tourné vers Severus et qu'il y a une autre question posée silencieusement. A l'air que prend Severus pour le regarder à son tour, tu réalises qu'il est décidément impossible de cacher quoique ce soit au vieux citronné... Apparemment, celui-ci sait déjà ce qui vous lie toi et le professeur Snape.

Résignée, mais heureuse de l'incroyable déclaration que Severus t'a faite i peine quelques secondes, c'est le cœur gonflé d'amour pour le sorcier que tu te tournes vers tes compagnons d'infortune et attends la suite des événements. Tu ne penses même pas à t'en quérir de ce qu'a vécu Drago de son côté. Ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire puisque de toute évidence il s'en est bien tiré lui aussi. Le regard brillant qu'il lance à Hermione et ensuite au joli bracelet argenté qu'elle porte au poignet ne t'échappe naturellement pas.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 18**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 20**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16**

.

*_LoloVoldy_*

.

.

- Bon, à qui le tour maintenant ? demande Ron, en s'approchant du plateau ensorcelé.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es pressé jouer ? demande Draco en levant un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être obligé de rester à côté de toi si longtemps et je préférerais que ce fichue jeu démoniaque se termine au plus vite. Crache le rouquin avec véhémence.

- Mr Weasley, vous pourriez avoir un minimum de compassion pour votre camarade ici présente qui doit être obligatoirement de tous les tours. Dit Severus en se mettant derrière toi pour te réconforter.

Le sentir dans ton dos, même s'il ne touche pas, te fait te sentir beaucoup mieux.

- Ah, voici le pion en forme de phénix de Dumbledore qui avance. S'exclame Ombrage, le regard fixé sur le jeu.

En effet, tu vois bien l'oiseau représentant le directeur de Poudlard avancer de quelques cases.

Tu lis alors à haute voix, l'énigme qui s'affiche sur le cristal du jeu :

«_Le précieux en or, caché dans le chemin de neige, surveillé par l'œil bleu vitreux, doit être_

_retrouvé, sinon vous finirez congeler_.»

Ensuite, comme à chaque tour, l'ombre maléfique de Voldemort s'élève du plateau et cette fois, se tourne vers Harry Potter pour le désigner du doigt.

- Ouf, au moins je ne suis pas de ce tour. Fait stupidement Weasley avec soulagement.

Tu n'as malheureusement pas le temps de lui dire le fond de ta pensée, que le monde autour de toi se met à tourner à vive allure. Après quelques secondes, tu atterris dans un gros tas de neige humide et surtout bien froid.

Surprise par la neige glacée envahissant tes vêtements et touchant ton corps, tu ne peux retenir un petit cri. Tu peines à te relever à cause de la neige qui mange la moitié de tes jambes, mais

heureusement, tu aperçois le directeur et Harry pas loin de toi, eux aussi enfoncés dans la neige.

- Rapprochez-vous de moi les enfants, vite. Dit Dumbledore, alors qu'Harry et toi le rejoignez à grandes enjambées tout en claquant des dents, sous le froid mordant qui vous enveloppe.

Une fois arrivés à hauteur du directeur, ce dernier lève sa baguette vers vous et vous lance un

sortilège.

**- **Wedzekhujon prononce le vieux sorcier, vous entourant tous les trois d'une étrange aura rouge.

Soudain, vous retrouvez tous les trois comme habillés pour les sports d'hiver, avec une grosse

doudoune, un pantalon de ski et des bonnes bottes bien chaudes et moelleuses.

Sur toi et Harry, les tenues passent encore, mais pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, tu ne peux

t'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Sérieusement, professeur. Vous l'avez exprès n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas possible autrement, t'esclaffes tu alors, en manquant de tomber dans la poudreuse.

- J'avoue que la ressemblance est vraiment trop frappante pour être une simple coïncidence. Avouez-le, c'est vous le véritable Père Noël, professeur ? Dit Harry en riant à son tour.

Effectivement, excepté le gros ventre rebondi, Dumbledore est à ce moment-là, le sosie parfait du Père Noël, engoncé dans son habit rouge et blanc tel un inuit.

- Mais non, voyons. D'ailleurs Santa Claus et moi faisons une compétition pour savoir qui de nous deux à la plus grande barde, dit alors ce dernier, l'air fier de lui.

Tu restes bouche bée, car tu réalises alors que tu viens d'apprendre que le Père Noël existe vraiment.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire quoi, là ? Que le Père Noël est réel ? Demande Harry avec excitation, les yeux brillants.

-On en parlera une autre fois si tu veux bien, mon garçon. Il faut réussir à résoudre cette énigme au plus vite, car même si on est équipé contre le froid pour la journée, la nuit, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Et j'ai bien peur qu'on n'y survive pas, déclare gravement Dumbledore, en arrêtant de plaisanter.

-Bien alors, l'énigme disait de trouver quelque chose qui était caché dans la neige. Dépêchons nous de chercher cet objet. Allons-y, dis-tu avec entrain, ragaillardie par les chauds vêtements qui t'entourent.

Aussitôt, vous vous mettez tous au travail.

Harry et toi lancez alternativement un sortilège d'Incendio pour faire disparaître la neige autour de vous, et cherchez sans succès un objet ou quelque chose qui pourrait résoudre l'énigme.

Dumbledore, lui, fait dans un autre style.

Sous vos yeux ébahis, le grand sorcier qu'est Dumbledore, bien caché sous ses airs de bon vieux papy gâteau, se révèle alors devant toi.

Il lance une incantation prononcée dans une langue que tu ne reconnais pas, et fait alors apparaître autour de lui un dragon de flammes mortelles, qui transforme très rapidement en eau toute la neige qui l'entoure.

Bien que lui aussi n'ait rien trouvé pour résoudre l'énigme, tu comprends alors mieux pourquoi on dit du directeur de Poudlard qu'il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de la planète. Heureusement qu'il est de votre côté pour affronter Voldemort et ses sbires. Ce sera un allié de choix lors de la bataille finale, penses-tu en continuant de lancer des Incendio jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

A peine le ciel s'obscurcit-il, que tu sens immédiatement la température tomber en chute libre, et tu te retrouves donc rapidement à grelotter malgré la couche de vêtements qui te recouvre jusqu'au bout du nez.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit et y faire un bon feu. Mais personnellement, je suis congelé, je peux à peine bouger, dit Harry que tu vois tétanisé sur place, son nez rougi et ses yeux vert apparaissant tout juste sous son bonnet.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi Potter. J'ai le bout des pieds totalement gelé, te plains-tu alors, en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour te réchauffer au maximum.

- Rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, dit Dumbledore en vous rejoignant.

Intérieurement, tu penses que toute cette histoire de Jumangi est un peu de sa faute en fait. Après tout, c'est bien à lui qu'appartient ce fichu plateau de jeu.

Et le fait que tu puisses mourir entre les soi-disant murs 'rassurants' de Poudard, ne te rassure pas. Toute à tes pensées, tu n'as pas vu le directeur lancer un nouveau sort, et tu vois avec surprise un igloo se construire sous tes yeux.

Vous entrez tous les trois à l'intérieur, et vous vous asseyez les uns contre les autres pour tenter de vous réchauffer mutuellement. Dumbledore lance un feu magique au centre de votre igloo et tu te sens un peu mieux, légèrement rassurée.

- Bon sang, je sais qu'on a un bon feu qui brûle mais je suis encore frigorifiée intérieurement. Si seulement on pouvait boire un bon bol de lait chaud, ce serait super, chouine Harry en tendant ses mains gelées vers les flammes qui tentent, en vain, de vous réchauffer.

- Oui, bonne idée. Un bon chocolat aussi et des petits fours à la crème. Bravo, Potter, t'es vraiment super comme gars, grâce à toi, j'ai faim et encore plus froid qu'avant maintenant, râles-tu en pensant à un hypothétique petit déjeuner bien chaud et gourmand.

- Allons les enfants, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant qu'on va réussir à s'en sortir. Il faut rester groupés et optimistes. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que vous en parlez, moi aussi j'ai bien un petit creux. Allez, un petit bonbon au citron. Vous en voulez ? Demande Dumbledore en enroulant sa barbe autour de son cou comme une écharpe avant de piocher dans ses poches pour prendre ses bonbons.

Harry et toi refusez poliment, et un silence tombe entre vous trois.

Difficilement, à cause du froid qui raidit de plus en plus tes membres au fur et à mesure que le

temps passe, tu essaies de te concentrer et de réfléchir à l'énigme. En espérant que vous serez

encore en vie demain matin pour la résoudre.

En observant avec attention le directeur, tu réalises soudain que vous avez la solution sous les yeux depuis le début de l'énigme.

- _Eurêka_, j'ai trouvé la solution de l'énigme. Enfin je crois. Le chemin de neige, n'est pas la véritable neige. Bien sûr, car ce serait trop simple sinon. Le chemin de neige dont parle l'énigme, c'est votre barbe, professeur. Et les yeux bleu vitreux, c'est votre regard à travers vos lunettes en demi-lunes. Maintenant, Monsieur le directeur, je vais vous poser une question, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Enfin presque... Cachez-vous quelque chose dans votre barbe ?

- Ah oui, j'ai toujours un bonbon au citron caché en réserve dans ma barbe, dit le Directeur en

sortant alors un des précieux bonbons de sa barbe.

- C'était donc _ça _la solution de l'énigme. Les bonbons préférés du directeur qui sont au citron,

comme tout le monde sait, et sont cachés dans sa barbe. C'était ces fichues petites choses le

'précieux en or' alors, dit Harry, étonné.

Tu n'as pas le temps de surenchérir sur le fait que d'un côté, Voldemort à un certain sens de

l'humour, que brusquement, le monde autour de vous se trouble et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande originelle.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demande Draco, inquiet pour toi bien plus qu'il ne voudra

l'admettre.

- Disons simplement qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir dans la vie, lui réponds-tu alors, anxieuse à l'idée de ce que peut encore cacher la barbe mystérieuse du directeur de Poudlard.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 15**


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

- Bon, à qui le tour maintenant ? demande Ron, en s'approchant du plateau ensorcelé.

- Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que tu es pressé jouer ? demande Draco en levant un sourcil, suspicieux.

- Non, pas du tout. C'est juste que j'en ai marre d'être obligé de rester à côté de toi si longtemps et je préférerais que ce fichue jeu démoniaque se termine au plus vite. Crache le rouquin avec véhémence.

- Mr Weasley, vous pourriez avoir un minimum de compassion pour votre camarade ici présente qui doit être obligatoirement de tous les tours. Dit Severus en se mettant derrière toi pour te réconforter.

Le sentir dans ton dos, même s'il ne touche pas, te fait te sentir beaucoup mieux.

- Ah, voici le pion en forme de phénix de Dumbledore qui avance. S'exclame Ombrage, le regard fixé sur le jeu.

En effet, tu vois bien l'oiseau représentant le directeur de Poudlard avancer de quelques cases.

Tu lis alors à haute voix, l'énigme qui s'affiche sur le cristal du jeu :

«_Le précieux en or, caché dans le chemin de neige, surveillé par l'œil bleu vitreux, doit être_

_retrouvé, sinon vous finirez congeler_.»

Ensuite, comme à chaque tour, l'ombre maléfique de Voldemort s'élève du plateau et cette fois, se tourne vers Harry Potter pour le désigner du doigt.

- Ouf, au moins je ne suis pas de ce tour. Fait stupidement Weasley avec soulagement.

Tu n'as malheureusement pas le temps de lui dire le fond de ta pensée, que le monde autour de toi se met à tourner à vive allure. Après quelques secondes, tu atterris dans un gros tas de neige humide et surtout bien froid.

Surprise par la neige glacée envahissant tes vêtements et touchant ton corps, tu ne peux retenir un petit cri. Tu peines à te relever à cause de la neige qui mange la moitié de tes jambes, mais

heureusement, tu aperçois le directeur et Harry pas loin de toi, eux aussi enfoncés dans la neige.

- Rapprochez-vous de moi les enfants, vite. Dit Dumbledore, alors que Harry et toi le rejoignez à grandes enjambées tout en claquant des dents, sous le froid mordant qui vous enveloppe.

Une fois arrivés à hauteur du directeur, ce dernier lève sa baguette vers vous et vous lance un

sortilège.

**- **Wedzekhujon prononce le vieux sorcier, vous entourant tous les trois d'une étrange aura rouge.

Soudain, vous retrouvez tous les trois comme habillés pour les sports d'hiver, avec une grosse

doudoune, un pantalon de ski et des bonnes bottes bien chaudes et moelleuses.

Sur toi et Harry, les tenues passent encore, mais pour ce qui est de Dumbledore, tu ne peux

t'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Sérieusement, professeur. Vous l'avez exprès n'est-ce pas ? C'est pas possible autrement, t'esclaffes tu alors, en manquant de tomber dans la poudreuse.

- J'avoue que la ressemblance est vraiment trop frappante pour être une simple coïncidence. Avouez-le, c'est vous le véritable Père Noël, professeur ? Dit Harry en riant à son tour.

Effectivement, excepté le gros ventre rebondi, Dumbledore est à ce moment-là, le sosie parfait du Père Noël, engoncé dans son habit rouge et blanc tel un inuit.

- Mais non, voyons. D'ailleurs Santa Claus et moi faisons une compétition pour savoir qui de nous deux à la plus grande barde, dit alors ce dernier, l'air fier de lui.

Tu restes bouche bée, car tu réalises alors que tu viens d'apprendre que le Père Noël existe vraiment.

-Attendez, vous voulez dire quoi, là ? Que le Père Noël est réel ? Demande Harry avec excitation, les yeux brillants.

-On en parlera une autre fois si tu veux bien, mon garçon. Il faut réussir à résoudre cette énigme au plus vite, car même si on est équipé contre le froid pour la journée, la nuit, ce sera une toute autre histoire. Et j'ai bien peur qu'on n'y survive pas, déclare gravement Dumbledore, en arrêtant de plaisanter.

-Bien alors, l'énigme disait de trouver quelque chose qui était caché dans la neige. Dépêchons nous de chercher cet objet. Allons-y, dis-tu avec entrain, ragaillardie par les chauds vêtements qui t'entourent.

Aussitôt, vous vous mettez tous au travail.

Harry et toi lancez alternativement un sortilège d'Incendio pour faire disparaître la neige autour de vous, et cherchez sans succès un objet ou quelque chose qui pourrait résoudre l'énigme.

Dumbledore, lui, fait dans un autre style.

Sous vos yeux ébahis, le grand sorcier qu'est Dumbledore, bien caché sous ses airs de bon vieux papy gâteau, se révèle alors devant toi.

Il lance une incantation prononcée dans une langue que tu ne reconnais pas, et fait alors apparaître autour de lui un dragon de flammes mortelles, qui transforme très rapidement en eau toute la neige qui l'entoure.

Bien que lui aussi n'ait rien trouvé pour résoudre l'énigme, tu comprends alors mieux pourquoi on dit du directeur de Poudlard qu'il est l'un des plus puissants sorciers de la planète. Heureusement qu'il est de votre côté pour affronter Voldemort et ses sbires. Ce sera un allié de choix lors de la bataille finale, penses-tu en continuant de lancer des Incendio jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe.

A peine le ciel s'obscurcit-il, que tu sens immédiatement la température tomber en chute libre, et tu te retrouves donc rapidement à grelotter malgré la couche de vêtements qui te recouvre jusqu'au bout du nez.

- Il va falloir qu'on trouve un abri pour la nuit et y faire un bon feu. Mais personnellement, je suis congelé, je peux à peine bouger, dit Harry que tu vois tétanisé sur place, son nez rougi et ses yeux vert apparaissant tout juste sous son bonnet.

- Je suis dans le même état que toi Potter. J'ai le bout des pieds totalement gelé, te plains-tu alors, en essayant de bouger le moins possible pour te réchauffer au maximum.

- Rassurez-vous, tout va bien se passer. Je suis là, dit Dumbledore en vous rejoignant.

Intérieurement, tu penses que toute cette histoire de Jumangi est un peu de sa faute en fait. Après tout, c'est bien à lui qu'appartient ce fichu plateau de jeu.

Et le fait que tu puisses mourir entre les soi-disant murs 'rassurants' de Poudard, ne te rassure pas. Toute à tes pensées, tu n'as pas vu le directeur lancer un nouveau sort, et tu vois avec surprise un igloo se construire sous tes yeux.

Vous entrez tous les trois à l'intérieur, et vous vous asseyez les uns contre les autres pour tenter de vous réchauffer mutuellement. Dumbledore lance un feu magique au centre de votre igloo et tu te sens un peu mieux, légèrement rassurée.

- Bon sang, je sais qu'on a un bon feu qui brûle mais je suis encore frigorifiée intérieurement. Si seulement on pouvait boire un bon bol de lait chaud, ce serait super, chouine Harry en tendant ses mains gelées vers les flammes qui tentent, en vain, de vous réchauffer.

- Oui, bonne idée. Un bon chocolat aussi et des petits fours à la crème. Bravo, Potter, t'es vraiment super comme gars, grâce à toi, j'ai faim et encore plus froid qu'avant maintenant, râles-tu en pensant à un hypothétique petit déjeuner bien chaud et gourmand.

- Allons les enfants, calmez-vous. Ce n'est pas en vous chamaillant qu'on va réussir à s'en sortir. Il faut rester groupés et optimistes. Mais c'est vrai que maintenant que vous en parlez, moi aussi j'ai bien un petit creux. Allez, un petit bonbon au citron. Vous en voulez ? Demande Dumbledore en enroulant sa barbe autour de son cou comme une écharpe avant de piocher dans ses poches pour prendre ses bonbons.

Harry et toi refusez poliment, et un silence tombe entre vous trois.

Difficilement, à cause du froid qui raidit de plus en plus tes membres au fur et à mesure que le

temps passe, tu essaies de te concentrer et de réfléchir à l'énigme. En espérant que vous serez

encore en vie demain matin pour la résoudre.

En observant avec attention le directeur, tu réalises soudain que vous avez la solution sous les yeux depuis le début de l'énigme.

- _Eurêka_, j'ai trouvé la solution de l'énigme. Enfin je crois. Le chemin de neige, n'est pas la véritable neige. Bien sûr, car ce serait trop simple sinon. Le chemin de neige dont parle l'énigme, c'est votre barbe, professeur. Et les yeux bleu vitreux, c'est votre regard à travers vos lunettes en demi-lunes. Maintenant, Monsieur le directeur, je vais vous poser une question, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Enfin presque... Cachez-vous quelque chose dans votre barbe ?

- Ah oui, j'ai toujours un bonbon au citron caché en réserve dans ma barbe, dit le Directeur en

sortant alors un des précieux bonbons de sa barbe.

- C'était donc _ça _la solution de l'énigme. Les bonbons préférés du directeur qui sont au citron,

comme tout le monde sait, et sont cachés dans sa barbe. C'était ces fichues petites choses le

'précieux en or' alors, dit Harry, étonné.

Tu n'as pas le temps de surenchérir sur le fait que d'un côté, Voldemort à un certain sens de

l'humour, que brusquement, le monde autour de vous se trouble et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande originelle.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé ? Demande Draco, inquiet pour toi bien plus qu'il ne voudra

l'admettre.

- Disons simplement qu'il y a des choses qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir dans la vie, lui réponds-tu alors, anxieuse à l'idée de ce que peut encore cacher la barbe mystérieuse du directeur de Poudlard.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 18**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 20**


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu diabolique, toi et tes compagnons voyez soudainement le pion en forme de chien avancer de quelques cases.

- Oh non, c'est mon tour cette fois, pleurniche Ron, inquiet de ce qui va suivre.

- C'est bon, arrête de chialer. Tu ne seras pas tout seul de toute façon. Heureusement pour toi, car remarque, c'est pas avec ton cerveau atrophié que tu réussiras à résoudre une énigme, fait Draco méchamment, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Draco n'a pas tort Ron, deux autres personnes vont devoir t'accompagner ils pourront t'aider. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, dit Hermione, pour tenter de rassurer le rouquin.

- Franchement, si je pouvais échanger ma place avec quelqu'un je le ferais. J'en ai marre de devoir participer à chaque tour, des volontaires pour prendre ma place ? Demandes-tu, exaspérée.

Bien sûr, plus une bouche ne s'ouvre.

- Bah tiens, plus personne ne parle maintenant, ça m'aurait étonnée aussi, rages-tu, agacée et stressée de devoir encore participer à une nouvelle énigme dangereuse.

A peine as-tu fini ta phrase, que la silhouette maintenant presque familière de Voldemort, s'élève du plateau en un nuage de fumée sombre. Comme d'habitude, il tourne sur lui-même en désignant quelqu'un.

Mais là, tu manques de t'étouffer avec ta salive en le voyant pointer un doigt sur Ombrage. S'il y a bien une personne, si tu pouvais, que tu n'aiderais pas lors des épreuves, c'est bien elle. Tu te souviens alors de la souffrance que tu ressens lors de ses retenues où elle te torture avec sa foutue plume que tu lui collerais bien où tu penses, si c'était possible.

Heureusement qu'après chacune de ses retenues, Severus t'attend dans ses quartiers pour soigner ta main blessée avec une potion apaisante.

Alors que tu es perdue dans tes pensées, l'énigme apparaît dans le cristal du plateau.

_« Accrochée et prisonnière de son axe, elle avance sans avancer, refaisant chaque jour cette triste traversée, tournant en rond sans jamais pouvoir capituler. »_

Brusquement, le monde autour de toi se met à tourbillonner, et tu manques de tomber par terre en atterrissant.

Tu remarques que tu te trouves dans un long couloir blanc sans porte et que Ron et Ombrage sont à tes cotés.

- Heureusement que vous avez un professeur avec vous, cette épreuve sera facile grâce à moi, déclare Ombrage fière d'elle, en bombant la poitrine.

- Ça c'est la meilleure blague de l'année, je crois. Si au moins on avait de vrais cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on pourrait se défendre plus facilement lors de ces épreuves, fais-tu en fixant avec colère Ombrage.

- C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vais dire ça à un serpentard, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Ron, inquiet et regardant autour de lui.

- Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se déroulent selon les règles du ministère de la Magie, vous n'avez aucun droit de remettre en cause les choix du ministre, gronde Ombrage furieuse en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Oui, c'est cela, bien sûr. Maintenant vous avez enfin la preuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien de retour grâce à cette fichue situation, dis-tu, espérant la convaincre du danger qui menace le monde magique.

- Quoi, le plateau de jeu ? Ça ne prouve rien du tout, c'est tout simplement un objet maléfique que le Lord Noir a dû laisser à Poudlard avant sa chute il y a quatorze ans. Nous avons simplement eu le malheur de tomber dessus, c'est tout, fait Ombrage, en détaillant les alentours.

Tu restes bouche bée face à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Cette femme est tellement stupide et aveugle qu'elle n'est même pas fichue d'accepter la réalité : que la guerre est proche et que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour parmi les vivants.

Tu allais répliquer quelque chose face à ces dires absurdes, quand soudain, vous entendez une alarme se déclencher dans le couloir où vous êtes. Tu vois, sorti de nulle part, un ligne rouge reliant les deux côtés du mur à environ un mètre du sol traverser le couloir.

Et étrangement, tu n'es même pas surprise quand tu vois cette ligne progresser vers vous à une vitesse moyennement rapide.

Alors que tu te demandes ce que ça veut bien vouloir signifier, tu te rappelles d'un truc qui te glace d'effroi.

En effet, tu te souviens d'un film que tu as regardé avec Severus il y a quelque temps. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière, que tu es contre les technologies moldues, bien au contraire. Chez Severus, tu as installé une télévision et un lecteur dvd et vous aimez bien regarder des films le soir.

Et là, tu es certaine, en fait, tu en mettrais ta main à couper, tu te trouves dans la même situation que les héros d'un des films d'horreur que tu as vu: Resident Evil.

Tu as tout juste le temps de penser cela, qu'au même instant, la ligne rouge se transforme en grille.

-Oh purée, c'est pas vrai. C'est un laser ! Courez vite, sinon on va finir en gruyère râpé, cries-tu avant de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, suivie de près par tes deux compagnons d'infortune.

Vous vous retrouvez donc tous les trois à courir dans le couloir infini, alors que la grille laser est juste deux mètres derrière vous.

Tu vois Ron piquer un sprint et te doubler, apeuré.

- Arrête, ne cours pas si vite. Sinon tu vas t'épuiser trop rapidement . Il faut que tu trouves un rythme de course normale, lui dis-tu tout en continuant de courir à un rythme régulier, pas trop vite pour ne pas t'épuiser rapidement, mais assez soutenu pour ne pas être trop proche du laser.

Tu vois Ron se mettre à côté de toi, et courir à ton rythme.

Derrière vous, il y a Ombrage qui n'arrive pas à vous suivre et qui est dangereusement proche du rayon mortel. Tu te dis alors que si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à cette épreuve, aucun de vous ne s'en sortira. Mais tu as beaucoup de mal à réfléchir et à te concentrer en courant.

- Courage, professeur, continuez comme ça, fais-tu pour encourager Ombrage qui à toutes les peines du monde à avancer à un tempo régulier.

- Je fais du mieux que je peux. Je ne suis pas en train de tricoter, là, je vous signale, te répond cette dernière avec véhémence en courant toujours moins vite que toi et Ron.

Une fois de plus, tu es étonnée du comportement plus que pourri de cette bonne femme. Intérieurement, tu te demandes s'il faut vraiment que vous soyez tous les trois en vie pour terminer cette épreuve car tu commences à avoir un gros doute sur les capacités physiques d'endurance de ton horrible professeur.

Mais pour l'instant, tu croises les doigts, car même si vous avez chacun un rythme différent, vous tenez bon tous les trois et continuez d'avancer pour le moment.

Tout en mettant rapidement, presque machinalement, un pied devant l'autre, tu te demandes comment Voldemort a pu imaginer une telle épreuve.

Au bout de quelques minutes tu n'arrives qu'a une seule conclusion: Voldemort, bien qu'il dise qu'il déteste les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, a regardé ce film lui aussi. Tu notes mentalement de ne pas oublier de demander à Severus s'il a déjà vu un objet moldu chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Graduellement, toi et Ron vous commencez à montrer des signes de fatigue et vous vous retrouvez donc à côté d'Ombrage, à seulement un mètre du rayon mortel.

Soudain, Ombrage se fait un cloche pied, et toi et Ron, vous vous dépêchez de la redresser, et en la soutenant par les épaules vous continuez tant bien que mal à courir, plus proches encore qu'avant du terrible rayon.

Le poids plus qu'important de votre professeur ne fait que vous ralentir de plus en plus, le rayon vous frôlant dangereusement.

- Bon sang, ça fait combien de temps que nous courrons? Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, sanglote Ombrage tout en peinant à avancer.

Te repassant sa phrase dans ta tête, tu te rends brusquement compte que c'est la solution à l'énigme.

- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé. La solution de l'énigme, c'est le temps, bien sûr. On symbolise le temps par une montre, dont les aiguilles sont prisonnières d'un cadran, et qui tournent toujours en rond sans jamais s'arrêter, recommençant le même chemin toutes les douze heures. Et le temps est immuable, il ne peut jamais s'arrêter non plus, dis-tu.

A l'instant où tu termines ta phase, le monde se met à vaciller autour de vous, et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ne tenant plus debout, vous vous écroulez tous les trois par terre, épuisés et heureux de pouvoir enfin vous reposer.

- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Demande Severus, surpris de vous voire affalés sur le sol en un tas informe, le souffle court.

- Oui, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que cette épreuve, c'était du sport, lui dis-tu en souriant, pour le rassurer tout en t'asseyant de façon plus convenable.

- Sérieux, elle est naze ta vanne. On a failli y rester je te signale, soupire Ron, allongé sur le sol en mode étoile de mer pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la solution, dit Ombrage en se remettant debout difficilement pour se donner bonne contenance et mieux se vanter de sa phrase sortie par hasard.

Agacée, tu es sur le point de la remettre à sa place une fois de plus quand Dumbledore est plus rapide que toi pour prendre la parole.

- Regardez, un autre pion est en train d'avancer.

.

.

**Rends-toi chapitre 21**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Les yeux rivés sur le plateau de jeu diabolique, toi et tes compagnons voyez soudainement le pion en forme de chien avancer de quelques cases.

- Oh non, c'est mon tour cette fois, pleurniche Ron, inquiet de ce qui va suivre.

- C'est bon, arrête de chialer. Tu ne seras pas tout seul de toute façon. Heureusement pour toi, car remarque, c'est pas avec ton cerveau atrophié que tu réussiras à résoudre une énigme, fait Draco méchamment, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Draco n'a pas tort Ron, deux autres personnes vont devoir t'accompagner ils pourront t'aider. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je suis sûre que tout se passera bien, dit Hermione, pour tenter de rassurer le rouquin.

- Franchement, si je pouvais échanger ma place avec quelqu'un je le ferais. J'en ai marre de devoir participer à chaque tour, des volontaires pour prendre ma place ? Demandes-tu, exaspérée.

Bien sûr, plus une bouche ne s'ouvre.

- Bah tiens, plus personne ne parle maintenant, ça m'aurait étonnée aussi, rages-tu, agacée et stressée de devoir encore participer à une nouvelle énigme dangereuse.

A peine as-tu fini ta phrase, que la silhouette maintenant presque familière de Voldemort, s'élève du plateau en un nuage de fumée sombre. Comme d'habitude, il tourne sur lui-même en désignant quelqu'un.

Mais là, tu manques de t'étouffer avec ta salive en le voyant pointer un doigt sur Ombrage. S'il y a bien une personne, si tu pouvais, que tu n'aiderais pas lors des épreuves, c'est bien elle. Tu te souviens alors de la souffrance que tu ressens lors de ses retenues où elle te torture avec sa foutue plume que tu lui collerais bien où tu penses, si c'était possible.

Heureusement qu'après chacune de ses retenues, Severus t'attend dans ses quartiers pour soigner ta main blessée avec une potion apaisante.

Alors que tu es perdue dans tes pensées, l'énigme apparaît dans le cristal du plateau.

_« Accrochée et prisonnière de son axe, elle avance sans avancer, refaisant chaque jour cette triste traversée, tournant en rond sans jamais pouvoir capituler. »_

Brusquement, le monde autour de toi se met à tourbillonner, et tu manques de tomber par terre en atterrissant.

Tu remarques que tu te trouves dans un long couloir blanc sans porte et que Ron et Ombrage sont à tes cotés.

- Heureusement que vous avez un professeur avec vous, cette épreuve sera facile grâce à moi, déclare Ombrage fière d'elle, en bombant la poitrine.

- Ça c'est la meilleure blague de l'année, je crois. Si au moins on avait de vrais cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, on pourrait se défendre plus facilement lors de ces épreuves, fais-tu en fixant avec colère Ombrage.

- C'est bien la première fois de ma vie que je vais dire ça à un serpentard, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Ron, inquiet et regardant autour de lui.

- Les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal se déroulent selon les règles du ministère de la Magie, vous n'avez aucun droit de remettre en cause les choix du ministre, gronde Ombrage furieuse en sortant sa baguette magique.

- Oui, c'est cela, bien sûr. Maintenant vous avez enfin la preuve que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est bien de retour grâce à cette fichue situation, dis-tu, espérant la convaincre du danger qui menace le monde magique.

- Quoi, le plateau de jeu ? Ça ne prouve rien du tout, c'est tout simplement un objet maléfique que le Lord Noir a dû laisser à Poudlard avant sa chute il y a quatorze ans. Nous avons simplement eu le malheur de tomber dessus, c'est tout, fait Ombrage, en détaillant les alentours.

Tu restes bouche bée face à ce qu'elle vient de dire. Cette femme est tellement stupide et aveugle qu'elle n'est même pas fichue d'accepter la réalité : que la guerre est proche et que Voldemort est bel et bien de retour parmi les vivants.

Tu allais répliquer quelque chose face à ces dires absurdes, quand soudain, vous entendez une alarme se déclencher dans le couloir où vous êtes. Tu vois, sorti de nulle part, une ligne rouge reliant les deux côtés du mur à environ un mètre du sol traverser le couloir.

Et étrangement, tu n'es même pas surprise quand tu vois cette ligne progresser vers vous à une vitesse moyennement rapide.

Alors que tu te demandes ce que ça veut bien vouloir signifier, tu te rappelles d'un truc qui te glace d'effroi.

En effet, tu te souviens d'un film que tu as regardé avec Severus il y a quelque temps. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es une sorcière, que tu es contre les technologies moldues, bien au contraire. Chez Severus, tu as installé une télévision et un lecteur dvd et vous aimez bien regarder des films le soir.

Et là, tu es certaine, en fait, tu en mettrais ta main à couper, tu te trouves dans la même situation que les héros d'un des films d'horreur que tu as vu: Resident Evil.

Tu as tout juste le temps de penser cela, qu'au même instant, la ligne rouge se transforme en grille.

-Oh purée, c'est pas vrai. C'est un laser ! Courez vite, sinon on va finir en gruyère râpé, cries-tu avant de prendre tes jambes à ton cou, suivie de près par tes deux compagnons d'infortune.

Vous vous retrouvez donc tous les trois à courir dans le couloir infini, alors que la grille laser est juste deux mètres derrière vous.

Tu vois Ron piquer un sprint et te doubler, apeuré.

- Arrête, ne cours pas si vite. Sinon tu vas t'épuiser trop rapidement. Il faut que tu trouves un rythme de course normale, lui dis-tu tout en continuant de courir à un rythme régulier, pas trop vite pour ne pas t'épuiser rapidement, mais assez soutenu pour ne pas être trop proche du laser.

Tu vois Ron se mettre à côté de toi, et courir à ton rythme.

Derrière vous, il y a Ombrage qui n'arrive pas à vous suivre et qui est dangereusement proche du rayon mortel. Tu te dis alors que si vous ne trouvez pas la solution à cette épreuve, aucun de vous ne s'en sortira. Mais tu as beaucoup de mal à réfléchir et à te concentrer en courant.

- Courage, professeur, continuez comme ça, fais-tu pour encourager Ombrage qui à toutes les peines du monde à avancer à un tempo régulier.

- Je fais du mieux que je peux. Je ne suis pas en train de tricoter, là, je vous signale, te répond cette dernière avec véhémence en courant toujours moins vite que toi et Ron.

Une fois de plus, tu es étonnée du comportement plus que pourri de cette bonne femme. Intérieurement, tu te demandes s'il faut vraiment que vous soyez tous les trois en vie pour terminer cette épreuve car tu commences à avoir un gros doute sur les capacités physiques d'endurance de ton horrible professeur.

Mais pour l'instant, tu croises les doigts, car même si vous avez chacun un rythme différent, vous tenez bon tous les trois et continuez d'avancer pour le moment.

Tout en mettant rapidement, presque machinalement, un pied devant l'autre, tu te demandes comment Voldemort a pu imaginer une telle épreuve.

Au bout de quelques minutes tu n'arrives qu'a une seule conclusion: Voldemort, bien qu'il dise qu'il déteste les moldus et tout ce qui s'y rapporte, a regardé ce film lui aussi. Tu notes mentalement de ne pas oublier de demander à Severus s'il a déjà vu un objet moldu chez le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Graduellement, toi et Ron vous commencez à montrer des signes de fatigue et vous vous retrouvez donc à côté d'Ombrage, à seulement un mètre du rayon mortel.

Soudain, Ombrage se fait un cloche pied, et toi et Ron, vous vous dépêchez de la redresser, et en la soutenant par les épaules vous continuez tant bien que mal à courir, plus proches encore qu'avant du terrible rayon.

Le poids plus qu'important de votre professeur ne fait que vous ralentir de plus en plus, le rayon vous frôlant dangereusement.

- Bon sang, ça fait combien de temps que nous courrons? Je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, sanglote Ombrage tout en peinant à avancer.

Te repassant sa phrase dans ta tête, tu te rends brusquement compte que c'est la solution à l'énigme.

- Ça y est, j'ai trouvé. La solution de l'énigme, c'est le temps, bien sûr. On symbolise le temps par une montre, dont les aiguilles sont prisonnières d'un cadran, et qui tournent toujours en rond sans jamais s'arrêter, recommençant le même chemin toutes les douze heures. Et le temps est immuable, il ne peut jamais s'arrêter non plus, dis-tu.

A l'instant où tu termines ta phase, le monde se met à vaciller autour de vous, et vous vous retrouvez dans la Salle sur Demande.

Ne tenant plus debout, vous vous écroulez tous les trois par terre, épuisés et heureux de pouvoir enfin vous reposer.

- Est-ce que tout s'est bien passé ? Demande Severus, surpris de vous voire affalés sur le sol en un tas informe, le souffle court.

- Oui, la seule chose que je peux dire c'est que cette épreuve, c'était du sport, lui dis-tu en souriant, pour le rassurer tout en t'asseyant de façon plus convenable.

- Sérieux, elle est naze ta vanne. On a failli y rester je te signale, soupire Ron, allongé sur le sol en mode étoile de mer pour se remettre de ses émotions.

- Heureusement que j'étais là, sinon nous n'aurions jamais trouvé la solution, dit Ombrage en se remettant debout difficilement pour se donner bonne contenance et mieux se vanter de sa phrase sortie par hasard.

Agacée, tu es sur le point de la remettre à sa place une fois de plus quand Dumbledore est plus rapide que toi pour prendre la parole.

- Regardez, un autre pion est en train d'avancer.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 22**

Ton résultat est impair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 24**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20. **

.

*_Sevy4eveR_*

.

.

Tous les regards, y compris le tien, se braquent tout de go sur le plateau ensorcelé où, en plus de ta corneille, vient d'apparaître un pion ayant pris l'apparence d'un chien.

Aucun de vous n'a le temps de commenter cette nouvelle apparition que dans le silence pesant, un glapissement étranglé suivit d'un 'BAM' retentissant se font entendre. Tu te retournes pour voir ce qui a causé tout ce raffut et ton regard tombe sur un Ron étendu sans grâce aux pieds d'une Hermione plus que passablement agacée.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Pouffe Drago en te jetant un regard visiblement amusé. Le brave petit Gryffondor s'est évanoui. Et vous qui parliez de courage ...

- Oh ! Ça va, la fouine... On verra ta réaction quand ce sera ton tour, commente Hermione en lui jetant un regard meurtrier et faisant déjà un pas dans sa direction, enjambant de ce fait le corps inerte de Ron, montrant ainsi qu'elle est prête à en découdre.

- Toi la sang-de –

- Suffit ! Siffle le professeur Snape avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de réagir.

A cet instant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'admiration et de désir face à l'autorité sans appel que dégage le sorcier et prie toutes les divinités que tu connais pour que vous sortiez vivants et surtout indemnes de cette terrible situation afin de pouvoir, pour un bon moment encore, te repaître de cette voix qui te fait tant d'effet.

- Granger, réveillez-moi... _ça, _ordonne le professeur en jetant un regard méprisant au tas informe qui gît et gémit affalé sur le sol.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Hermione lance donc un salvateur Enervatum sur Ron, qui, peu à peu, reprend des couleurs... pour les perdre aussitôt, en réalisant que, _non_, toute cette histoire n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve mais se passe bel et bien, ici et maintenant.

Aidé d'Hermione et Harry, le rouquin, la mine défaite et sous le regard impatient des autres, se redresse tant bien que mal.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille lancer les dés mon jeune ami, lui indique Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Et bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ! s'impatiente déjà Ombrage tout en se retournant pour continuer ses multiples mais infructueux essais pour ouvrir cette _satanée porte _qui _me résiste honteusement. _

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrape les dés et les lance en fermant les yeux tout en repartant de plus belle dans une salve de jérémiades incompréhensibles assaisonnée d'une grimace dont lui seul - merci Merlin!- a le secret.

Comme pour le tour précédent, le pion de Ron, suivi de ta corneille, avance d'autant de cases qu'en a décidé le hasard. A peine se sont-ils arrêtés que la silhouette de Voldemort se redresse et pointe d'un long doigt blanchâtre : Harry Potter.

- Je pense que nous savons à présent qui sont les suivants, n'est-ce-pas Potter ? lance ton sarcastique Professeur de Potions. Nous allons enfin voir ce qu'il en est de ce légendaire courage des Gryffondor.

- Severus, je vous en prie... ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se lancer dans de tels enfantillages, le réprimande Dumbledore. Face à l'adversité, nous nous devons d'être unis et solidaires. Et laissez donc vos griefs passés de côté !

Harry, fort du soutien de Dumbledore, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard provocateur dans la direction du Maître des Potions, ce qui, évidemment, a le don de relancer la machine à sarcasmes qu'est le sorcier.

Mais celui-ci a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour riposter qu'un bref coup d'œil exaspéré et un raclement de gorge du vieux Directeur suffisent amplement à le faire taire. Tu le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir, rien qu'en regardant la veine qui palpite sur sa tempe, qu'il est loin d'être calmé, la colère que tu devines en train de bouillonner en lui n'est apaisée qu'en apparence.

Tu te dis qu'il est grand temps pour Severus d'oublier un peu le passé et de commencer à vivre et à profiter du présent. Tu te fais d'ailleurs la promesse que si vous sortez de ce merdier en vie, tu t'appliqueras à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas le plus souvent possible et de toutes les _façons _possibles. Avant d'aller plus loin dans ces pensées, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, s'égarent un tantinet, tu t'obliges à reporter ton attention sur ce qu'il se passe autour du plateau de jeu.

Cette fois, aucune voix à glacer le sang ne sort de la bouche du terrible Maître du Jeu. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci se dissipe peu à peu et la fumée grisâtre qui formait un corps il y a encore quelques secondes se met à danser et onduler, formant petit à petit une lettre, suivie d'une autre puis encore une autre pour au final devenir une suite de mots fantomatiques flottants au-dessus du plateau de jeu et formant la fameuse énigme tant redoutée.

Tu es la première à réagir et pour te donner du courage, d'une voix ferme et déterminée, tu entames, tout haut, l'énoncé de l'épreuve :

_Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos,_

_Dans ce lieu, un trône dans un coin sombre repose,_

_Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez,_

_Une bougie seul signe de vie présente en ses lieux maudits,_

_Et un poignard seul te délivrera._

_Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce ?_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

-... que ce charabia, termine Ron alors que vous apparaissez subitement dans une pièce à peine éclairée et hermétiquement close.

Tu en fais le tour et t'aperçois rapidement que la seule issue est une énorme porte en chêne massif qui, naturellement, est fermée à clé.

Quelques Alohomora et coups d'épaules plus tard lancés sur la porte qui n'a décidément aucune envie de s'ouvrir, vous vous rendez à l'évidence... vous êtes tous les trois enfermés et isolés. _Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos._

- Oh, mais merde, se lamente Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ! On n'arrivera jamais à sortir, cette porte est mieux fermée que la bourse de ma tante Muriel, et il se jette pour la quatrième fois, tête la première, contre celle-ci.

- Mais arrête, espèce d'idiot, il suffit de réfléchir, lui lances-tu en le tirant vers le halo de lumière ténue qu'émet la petite bougie déposée sur la table. _C'est ce que ferait Severus, réfléchir avant d'agir_, penses-tu pour toi-même en lâchant le col de la robe de Ron.

- L'énoncé parlait d'un poignard, non ? Peut-être, que c'est ça la solution, propose Harry, qui jusqu'ici n'a fait aucun commentaire, et se décide à enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Et que proposes-tu, le bigleux ? Que nous tailladons les vingt-cinq centimètres de bois brut de cette porte avec ce poignard à deux mornilles pour faire un trou suffisamment grand par lequel nous pourrons nous faufiler ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu imites à la perfection le ton acerbe d'un certain professeur de Potions, tant la colère et la peur face à cette situation, qui, tu le sens, n'est pas prête de s'arranger, pis, ne fait que s'aggraver, te possède.

- N..n..non, bien sûr que non, riposte Harry sans hausser le ton afin de ne pas envenimer la situation qu'il sent déjà explosive, je pensais, que peut-être, nous pourrions tenter de... eh bien, de... je ne sais pas moi, de faire levier peut-être ou alors –

- Et c'est toi qui es censé nous délivrer de Voldemort ?! Lui lances-tu, un peu moins énervée cependant face à son air malheureux qui a le mérite de faire retomber ton énervement aussi vite qu'un soufflé à la citrouille trop cuit.

- Bon eh bien, vas-y toi, propose, puisque tu es si maligne !

Piquée au vif mais reconnaissant que tu l'as bien mérité, tu te mets immédiatement en mode réflexion.

- Bon, nous avons fait le tour de cette pièce, la solution est forcément quelque part soulignes-tu en jetant un regard à la ronde. On est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose.

- Y a plein de bouffe sur la table, observe finement Ron qui, malgré la situation, n'a pas oublié que l'heure du repas approche à grand pas. Peut-être qu'il faut manger un truc. Rappelez-vous : _Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez, _il y a peut-être un jambonneau ou une quiche ensorcelés ? Qui sait ?

- Heu... Ron, tu as bien regardé ce qu'il y a sur la table? demande Harry.

- Ben ouais, rétorque Ron, l'air de prendre Harry pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il y a du jambon, des pommes de terre et aussi des tartes aux fruits et des ... asticots et des vers! Berk !

Détendant l'atmosphère malgré lui, Ron se détourne d'un air dégoûté, ignorant de la nourriture sans doute pour la toute première fois de son existence.

Reprenant ton sérieux, tu te remets à passer en revue les indices nébuleux fournis par l'énoncé de cette fichue énigme, lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose te saute aux yeux et tu te fustiges mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, te demande Harry, plein d'espoir.

- Les Gryffondor ne se servent donc _jamais _de leurs yeux ? T'exclames-tu, triomphante. Lorsque l'énigme nous a été donnée, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi elle était écrite plutôt que récitée par le Maître du Jeu ?

- En fait, non, répond Harry. Tu penses que ça a de l'importance ?

- Mais bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Harry, repense à la dernière phrase et concentre-toi : _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce, _qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? Et pourquoi en avoir délibérément déformé l'orthographe ?

- ... La bougie bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui _fond _! S'exclame Potter après quelques secondes de réflexion, un éclair de compréhension passant dans son regard.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? Demande Ron, complètement largué.

Tu te rues sur la bougie, après tout, une démonstration vaut mieux que tous les plus longs discours du monde, et bousculant Ron au passage, tu t'empares sans cérémonie de la chandelle qui brûle toujours tranquillement sur la table. _Incendio _! Tu as à peine prononcé le sort que la bougie s'enflamme et fond complètement dans ta main, ne laissant dans le creux de celle-ci qu'une petite clé argentée qui brille à la lueur du Lumos que Harry vient de lancer.

- Oh... mais... bégaie Ron.

- Eh oui, lui expliques-tu patiemment, il fallait se concentrer sur la _fin _de l'énoncé. _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce _faisait référence à la bougie qui se consume et fond lentement et dans la cire de laquelle se trouvait cette clé. Tu n'es pas vraiment certaine que Ron ait assimilé le concept, au vu de son air idiot, et pendant une seconde, l'image d'un poisson hors de l'eau te viens à l'esprit, mais tu as vite fait de la chasser pour te concentrer sur ta tâche du moment : entrer cette fichue clé dans sa serrure.

Tremblant légèrement d'appréhension, tu t'exécutes et entends avec satisfaction le _clic c_aractéristique signifiant que la porte est bien déverrouillée; sans plus attendre, tu actionnes la poignée, qui grince légèrement sous la pression de ta main...

... et te retrouves au milieu de la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Ron sur tes talons.

Ton premier réflexe est de chercher Severus du regard. Il est juste là, devant toi, légèrement dissimulé derrière Dumbledore. Tu remarques immédiatement son air tendu et d'un simple coup d'œil, le rassures sur ton état. Voyant que tu es saine et sauve, c'est imperceptiblement, qu'il se détend un peu et reprend cet air renfrogné, qui lui va si bien.

A peine avez-vous le temps de reprendre votre souffle, que le jeu se remet à bourdonner et la fumée grisâtre qui, jusqu'à présent n'avait plus donné aucun signe d'activité, se remet à tourbillonner et pour le plus grand déplaisir de chacun, un nouveau pion fait son apparition.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 19**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21. **

.

*_Sevy4eveR_*

.

.

Tous les regards, y compris le tien, se braquent tout de go sur le plateau ensorcelé où, en plus de ta corneille, vient d'apparaître un pion ayant pris l'apparence d'un chien.

Aucun de vous n'a le temps de commenter cette nouvelle apparition que dans le silence pesant, un glapissement étranglé suivit d'un 'BAM' retentissant se font entendre. Tu te retournes pour voir ce qui a causé tout ce raffut et ton regard tombe sur un Ron étendu sans grâce aux pieds d'une Hermione plus que passablement agacée.

- C'est pas vrai ?! Pouffe Drago en te jetant un regard visiblement amusé. Le brave petit Gryffondor s'est évanoui. Et vous qui parliez de courage ...

- Oh ! Ça va, la fouine... On verra ta réaction quand ce sera ton tour, commente Hermione en lui jetant un regard meurtrier et faisant déjà un pas dans sa direction, enjambant de ce fait le corps inerte de Ron, montrant ainsi qu'elle est prête à en découdre.

- Toi la sang-de –

- Suffit ! Siffle le professeur Snape avant que qui que ce soit n'ai le temps de réagir.

A cet instant, tu ne peux t'empêcher de ressentir une bouffée d'admiration et de désir face à l'autorité sans appel que dégage le sorcier et prie toutes les divinités que tu connais pour que vous sortiez vivants et surtout indemnes de cette terrible situation afin de pouvoir, pour un bon moment encore, te repaître de cette voix qui te fait tant d'effet.

- Granger, réveillez-moi... _ça, _ordonne le professeur en jetant un regard méprisant au tas informe qui gît et gémit affalé sur le sol.

Ne se le faisant pas dire deux fois, Hermione lance donc un salvateur Enervatum sur Ron, qui, peu à peu, reprend des couleurs... pour les perdre aussitôt, en réalisant que, _non_, toute cette histoire n'est pas qu'un mauvais rêve mais se passe bel et bien, ici et maintenant.

Aidé d'Hermione et Harry, le rouquin, la mine défaite et sous le regard impatient des autres, se redresse tant bien que mal.

- Qu... Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, maintenant ?

- J'ai bien peur qu'il ne vous faille lancer les dés mon jeune ami, lui indique Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Et bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ! s'impatiente déjà Ombrage tout en se retournant pour continuer ses multiples mais infructueux essais pour ouvrir cette _satanée porte _qui _me résiste honteusement. _

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrape les dés et les lance en fermant les yeux tout en repartant de plus belle dans une salve de jérémiades incompréhensibles assaisonnée d'une grimace dont lui seul - merci Merlin!- a le secret.

Comme pour le tour précédent, le pion de Ron, suivi de ta corneille, avance d'autant de cases qu'en a décidé le hasard. A peine se sont-ils arrêtés que la silhouette de Voldemort se redresse et pointe d'un long doigt blanchâtre : Harry Potter.

- Je pense que nous savons à présent qui sont les suivants, n'est-ce-pas Potter ? lance ton sarcastique Professeur de Potions. Nous allons enfin voir ce qu'il en est de ce légendaire courage des Gryffondor.

- Severus, je vous en prie... ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment de se lancer dans de tels enfantillages, le réprimande Dumbledore. Face à l'adversité, nous nous devons d'être unis et solidaires. Et laissez donc vos griefs passés de côté !

Harry, fort du soutien de Dumbledore, ne peut s'empêcher de lancer un regard provocateur dans la direction du Maître des Potions, ce qui, évidemment, a le don de relancer la machine à sarcasmes qu'est le sorcier.

Mais celui-ci a à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour riposter qu'un bref coup d'œil exaspéré et un raclement de gorge du vieux Directeur suffisent amplement à le faire taire. Tu le connais suffisamment bien pour savoir, rien qu'en regardant la veine qui palpite sur sa tempe, qu'il est loin d'être calmé, la colère que tu devines en train de bouillonner en lui n'est apaisée qu'en apparence.

Tu te dis qu'il est grand temps pour Severus d'oublier un peu le passé et de commencer à vivre et à profiter du présent. Tu te fais d'ailleurs la promesse que si vous sortez de ce merdier en vie, tu t'appliqueras à faire en sorte que ce soit le cas le plus souvent possible et de toutes les _façons _possibles. Avant d'aller plus loin dans ces pensées, qui, il faut bien l'avouer, s'égarent un tantinet, tu t'obliges à reporter ton attention sur ce qu'il se passe autour du plateau de jeu.

Cette fois, aucune voix à glacer le sang ne sort de la bouche du terrible Maître du Jeu. Au lieu de cela, celui-ci se dissipe peu à peu et la fumée grisâtre qui formait un corps il y a encore quelques secondes se met à danser et onduler, formant petit à petit une lettre, suivie d'une autre puis encore une autre pour au final devenir une suite de mots fantomatiques flottants au-dessus du plateau de jeu et formant la fameuse énigme tant redoutée.

Tu es la première à réagir et pour te donner du courage, d'une voix ferme et déterminée, tu entames, tout haut, l'énoncé de l'épreuve :

_Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos,_

_Dans ce lieu, un trône dans un coin sombre repose,_

_Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez,_

_Une bougie seul signe de vie présente en ses lieux maudits,_

_Et un poignard seul te délivrera._

_Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce ?_

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est...

-... que ce charabia, termine Ron alors que vous apparaissez subitement dans une pièce à peine éclairée et hermétiquement close.

Tu en fais le tour et t'aperçois rapidement que la seule issue est une énorme porte en chêne massif qui, naturellement, est fermée à clé.

Quelques Alohomora et coups d'épaules plus tard lancés sur la porte qui n'a décidément aucune envie de s'ouvrir, vous vous rendez à l'évidence... vous êtes tous les trois enfermés et isolés. _Trois sont assis dans un lieu clos._

- Oh, mais merde, se lamente Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ! On n'arrivera jamais à sortir, cette porte est mieux fermée que la bourse de ma tante Muriel, et il se jette pour la quatrième fois, tête la première, contre celle-ci.

- Mais arrête, espèce d'idiot, il suffit de réfléchir, lui lances-tu en le tirant vers le halo de lumière ténue qu'émet la petite bougie déposée sur la table. _C'est ce que ferait Severus, réfléchir avant d'agir_, penses-tu pour toi-même en lâchant le col de la robe de Ron.

- L'énoncé parlait d'un poignard, non ? Peut-être, que c'est ça la solution, propose Harry, qui jusqu'ici n'a fait aucun commentaire, et se décide à enfin ouvrir la bouche.

- Et que proposes-tu, le bigleux ? Que nous tailladons les vingt-cinq centimètres de bois brut de cette porte avec ce poignard à deux mornilles pour faire un trou suffisamment grand par lequel nous pourrons nous faufiler ? Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu imites à la perfection le ton acerbe d'un certain professeur de Potions, tant la colère et la peur face à cette situation, qui, tu le sens, n'est pas prête de s'arranger, pis, ne fait que s'aggraver, te possède.

- N..n..non, bien sûr que non, riposte Harry sans hausser le ton afin de ne pas envenimer la situation qu'il sent déjà explosive, je pensais, que peut-être, nous pourrions tenter de... eh bien, de... je ne sais pas moi, de faire levier peut-être ou alors –

- Et c'est toi qui es censé nous délivrer de Voldemort ?! Lui lances-tu, un peu moins énervée cependant face à son air malheureux qui a le mérite de faire retomber ton énervement aussi vite qu'un soufflé à la citrouille trop cuit.

- Bon eh bien, vas-y toi, propose, puisque tu es si maligne !

Piquée au vif mais reconnaissant que tu l'as bien mérité, tu te mets immédiatement en mode réflexion.

- Bon, nous avons fait le tour de cette pièce, la solution est forcément quelque part soulignes-tu en jetant un regard à la ronde. On est forcément passé à côté de quelque chose.

- Y a plein de bouffe sur la table, observe finement Ron qui, malgré la situation, n'a pas oublié que l'heure du repas approche à grand pas. Peut-être qu'il faut manger un truc. Rappelez-vous : _Une table dressée pour une armée de morts vous contemplez, _il y a peut-être un jambonneau ou une quiche ensorcelés ? Qui sait ?

- Heu... Ron, tu as bien regardé ce qu'il y a sur la table? demande Harry.

- Ben ouais, rétorque Ron, l'air de prendre Harry pour le dernier des imbéciles. Il y a du jambon, des pommes de terre et aussi des tartes aux fruits et des ... asticots et des vers! Berk !

Détendant l'atmosphère malgré lui, Ron se détourne d'un air dégoûté, ignorant de la nourriture sans doute pour la toute première fois de son existence.

Reprenant ton sérieux, tu te remets à passer en revue les indices nébuleux fournis par l'énoncé de cette fichue énigme, lorsque tout à coup, quelque chose te saute aux yeux et tu te fustiges mentalement pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt.

- Comment ai-je pu être aussi bête !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé, te demande Harry, plein d'espoir.

- Les Gryffondor ne se servent donc _jamais _de leurs yeux ? T'exclames-tu, triomphante. Lorsque l'énigme nous a été donnée, vous ne vous êtes pas demandé pourquoi elle était écrite plutôt que récitée par le Maître du Jeu ?

- En fait, non, répond Harry. Tu penses que ça a de l'importance ?

- Mais bien sûr que ça a de l'importance ! Harry, repense à la dernière phrase et concentre-toi : _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce, _qu'est-ce que ça t'évoque ? Et pourquoi en avoir délibérément déformé l'orthographe ?

- ... La bougie bien sûr ! Qu'est-ce qui _fond _! S'exclame Potter après quelques secondes de réflexion, un éclair de compréhension passant dans son regard.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, tous les deux ? Demande Ron, complètement largué.

Tu te rues sur la bougie, après tout, une démonstration vaut mieux que tous les plus longs discours du monde, et bousculant Ron au passage, tu t'empares sans cérémonie de la chandelle qui brûle toujours tranquillement sur la table. _Incendio _! Tu as à peine prononcé le sort que la bougie s'enflamme et fond complètement dans ta main, ne laissant dans le creux de celle-ci qu'une petite clé argentée qui brille à la lueur du Lumos que Harry vient de lancer.

- Oh... mais... bégaie Ron.

- Eh oui, lui expliques-tu patiemment, il fallait se concentrer sur la _fin _de l'énoncé. _Kes ki fon seul dans cette pièce _faisait référence à la bougie qui se consume et fond lentement et dans la cire de laquelle se trouvait cette clé. Tu n'es pas vraiment certaine que Ron ait assimilé le concept, au vu de son air idiot, et pendant une seconde, l'image d'un poisson hors de l'eau te viens à l'esprit, mais tu as vite fait de la chasser pour te concentrer sur ta tâche du moment : entrer cette fichue clé dans sa serrure.

Tremblant légèrement d'appréhension, tu t'exécutes et entends avec satisfaction le _clic c_aractéristique signifiant que la porte est bien déverrouillée; sans plus attendre, tu actionnes la poignée, qui grince légèrement sous la pression de ta main...

... et te retrouves au milieu de la Salle sur Demande, Harry et Ron sur tes talons.

Ton premier réflexe est de chercher Severus du regard. Il est juste là, devant toi, légèrement dissimulé derrière Dumbledore. Tu remarques immédiatement son air tendu et d'un simple coup d'œil, le rassures sur ton état. Voyant que tu es saine et sauve, c'est imperceptiblement, qu'il se détend un peu et reprend cet air renfrogné, qui lui va si bien.

A peine avez-vous le temps de reprendre votre souffle, que le jeu se remet à bourdonner et la fumée grisâtre qui, jusqu'à présent n'avait plus donné aucun signe d'activité, se remet à tourbillonner et pour le plus grand déplaisir de chacun, un nouveau pion fait son apparition.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 22**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 24**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Tandis que tu te rapproches de Severus, l'air de rien et un peu anxieuse à l'idée de la prochaine épreuve que tu devras affronter, tu te mets à détailler le plateau de jeu où un nouveau pion vient d'apparaître.

- Hé, on dirait le pion du professeur Rogue, s'exclame Ombrage, stupéfaite.

- N'importe quoi, il ne ressemble en rien au mien. Mon pion est bien plus gracile et n'a pas de corne voyons. Réplique de suite Severus, vexé par cette comparaison qu'il trouve insultante.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça se rapproche, mais le professeur a la femelle et moi le mâle de cette espèce comme Patronus. Il s'agit en fait d'un cerf, qui symbolise aussi la forme d'animagus de mon père quand il était encore en vie, souffle Harry, avec de la tristesse au fond des yeux, en caressant du doigt la forme de son pion.

- Pauvre petit bébé Potter. Pas la peine de nous sortir les grandes eaux à chaque fois que t'évoques ton paternel, c'est vraiment fatiguant à la fin. Crache Draco avec véhémence.

- Mais ferme la, sale fouine. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la souffrance que ressent Harry, toi d'abord ? S'énerve Ron, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Tu peux parler toi, dis donc, ta famille est pire que des lapins. A croire que tes parents veulent envahir le monde avec des rouquins attardés, renchéri Draco en souriant méchamment.

-Non pitié, pas ça. On n'y survivrait pas, c'est sûr, rajoutes-tu en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco, histoire de terminer d'enfoncer Ron.

-Allons les enfants, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Se disputer pour des bêtises n'est vraiment pas une chose dont vous devriez être fiers. Surtout quand c'est sur le dos d'une autre personne que vous. Dit Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry qui a gardé la tête baissée durant ce temps.

A croire que ce vieux fou citronné du cerveau, à force de manger trop de bonbon, veut plus enfoncer le survivant qu'autre chose.

- Moi, j'ai perdu ma grand-mère pendant les dernières vacances. J'en suis très triste mais je n'imagine même pas ce que je ressentirais si c'était arrivé à un de mes parents, dit Hermione avec tristesse.

- Bon sang Potter, sérieux, ils sont super doués tes amis pour remonter le morale je trouve, dis-tu, en levant les yeux au ciel de consternation devant de telles inepties.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, elle a raison. Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, mais c'est juste que je pense que tu es vraiment très courageux de réussir à supporter tout ça, s'excuse Hermione en prenant le balafré qui était sur le point de pleurer dans ses bras.

- Bordel, Miss Granger, vous n'aviez pas besoin de dire ça. Il me semble que les chevilles de Potter sont déjà assez grosses comme ça, siffle Severus entre ses dents en croisant les bras, agacé.

- En même temps Hermione, tu sais, une chose que je n'ai jamais connue ne peut pas me manquer, donc l'absence de mes parents est pour moi une condition normale. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'ils soient là, parfois, sourit faiblement Harry face au geste de son amie.

- Saint Potter, amen, sermonne Draco dans un murmure en faisant un signe de croix à la moldue.

- Dis donc toi, comment ça se fait que tu sais signer? Lui demandes-tu, étonnée qu'il sache faire une telle chose.

- C'est pas parce que je n'aime pas le monde des moldus que je suis un ignorant complet en ce qui concerne leur us et coutumes. J'ai quand même un minimum de connaissances en la matière. Te fait remarquer Draco au creux de l'oreille, sous le regard suspicieux de Severus.

- Bon, revenons-en à notre souci principal je vous prie. C'est donc à Mr Potter de jouer, c'est bien cela ? Demande Ombrage, en lui donnant les dés.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça dans ma vie, faut que je me retrouve à jouer à un jeu tordu et maléfique. Mais j'ai fait quoi dans mes vies antérieures de si horrible pour mériter ça? Lance Harry en saisissant les dés, avant de les jeter d'un geste blasé sur le plateau de jeu.

Avant qu'un seul mot n'ait le temps de sortir de la bouche de Draco suite aux dires d'Harry, Severus qui s'était déjà placé derrière ton ami, pose une main menaçante sur son épaule, en signe de représailles, pour le cas où une seule syllabe franchirait ses lèvres déjà légèrement entre ouvertes sur une moue narquoise.

Alors que Draco se renfrogne, déçu de ne pas avoir pu sortir sa remarque méchante à l'encontre du lion, une terrifiante fumée sombre se met à sortir du plateau avant de laisser apparaître l'image spectrale de Voldemort.

Le son de sa voix, semblable à celle d'un mort fraîchement sorti de sa tombe, te fait ressentir un frisson désagréable dans le bas du dos.

_«Défendu d'y toucher, il révélera sincèrement, par le fruit d'un baiser, des sentiments enfouis.»_

Pivotant lentement sur lui-même, le chimérique mage noir désigne d'un doigt Ron, dont le pion en forme de chien rejoint aussitôt le tien et celui d'Harry sur le plateau.

-J'espère vraiment que... Commence le rouquin avant de disparaître de ta vue qui se brouille, pendant que la Salle sur Demande se modifie pour ta nouvelle épreuve.

Tu te relèves alors dans une pièce inconnue, aux murs blanc et dénuée de décoration, sans tes compagnons d'infortunes. N'ayant pas trop d'autre choix actuellement, tu te diriges vers la seule porte présente dans la pièce et tu l'ouvres.

Tu arrives alors dans un grand salon, aussi blanc que la pièce que tu viens de quitter, sauf qu'en son centre, se dresse un splendide banquet sur une table en bois.

Tu te dis que ça sent le piège à plein nez. Tu vois subitement apparaître Harry à l'autre bout de la table, aussi surpris que toi.

- C'est donc parti pour résoudre l'énigme, fait Harry, en s'approchant du curieux banquet.

- Oui, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant. Surtout, ne touche à rien de ce qui se trouve sur cette table, je le sens vraiment pas. Lui dis-tu en le rejoignant et en prenant son poignet pour l'empêcher de toucher au festin.

- Hé, vous êtes là vous aussi ! Dit soudain une voix derrière vous.

Tout en te retournant, tu vois horrifiée cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley se saisir d'une pomme et mordre dedans à pleines dents, ne t'ayant, à priori, pas entendu quelque instant plus tôt puisqu'il venait d'arriver de nulle part.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Cries-tu horrifiée.

- RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurle à son tour Harry, avant de courir vers son ami, dont le corps inerte est tombé sur le sol.

- Mais quel crétin, c'est pas vrai. Craches-tu rageusement en rejoignant les deux Gryffondor, inquiète malgré tout.

- C'est pas le moment d'en rajouter, il n'a pas dû nous entendre, c'est tout. Heureusement, il respire encore, il est juste en train de dormir. Dit Harry avec soulagement, tandis que tu vois le thorax du rouquin se lever doucement sous sa respiration tranquille.

-Super, il reste plus qu'à le réveiller alors, dis-tu, en t'asseyant auprès d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va plutôt regarder sur la table s'il n'y a pas quelques chose, une potion ou un verre d'eau pour le réveiller, te crie Harry, en posant la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, avec ce qui te semble alors, beaucoup de tendresse.

Soudain, tu comprends comment résoudre cette énigme.

- Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution, fais-tu en te levant, contente d'avoir trouvé la solution à ce mystère.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, là ? Te demande Harry avec étonnement.

- C'est toi la solution Potter. Lui dis-tu, avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi. Te demande l'élu, avec de l'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais te dire, sans rechigner ni me contredire, d'accord ? Lui dis-tu avec sérieux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment que ça peut le sauver, et nous sortir de cet enfer, déclare Harry en redressant le torse, semblant prêt à affronter un ennemi.

- Il faut que tu l'embrasses, c'est tout simple, non ? Lui annonces-tu tout de go, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un ange passe...

Puis deux...

Et tout le troupeau...

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Te hurle Harry.

- Tu m'as parfaitement bien comprise. Dépêche-toi qu'on rentre vite rejoindre les autres. Lui dis-tu avec exaspération.

- Attends, pourquoi faut-il l'embrasser? Et surtout pourquoi moi? Te demande Harry, anxieux.

- C'est logique, c'est de ça dont parlait l'énigme, voyons. Souviens-toi, les mots 'fruits', 'baiser' et 'défendu'. Fallait pas manger ce fruit, c'était défendu, hors, c'est la première chose que cet id... ton ami a faite en arrivant ici. Et la deuxième partie parle 'd'un baiser sincère' à donner, c'est donc ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller. Lui expliques-tu, avec impatience.

- Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de l'embrasser? Tu peux le faire toi aussi, non ? Réplique Harry.

- C'est pas un simple baiser qu'il lui faut. Il lui faut un _véritable _baiser plein de sentiments et de sincérité. Hors, vois-tu, je peux te jurer que je ne ressens absolument rien pour cette carotte décérébrée, et de plus, mon cœur est déjà pris. Et comme il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi dans cette pièce, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Sans compter le fait que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Lui déclares-tu en souriant devant son air stupide de ne pas saisir ce que tu viens dire.

- Je...je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit alors le sauveur du monde sorcier en rougissant fortement comme une tomate.

- Sincèrement j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois homo. Je promets même de ne rien en dire à Draco, si ça peut te rassurer. Lui dis-tu avec une grande sincérité.

- Tu me le promets vraiment ? te demande-t-il avec angoisse.

- Oui, je peux même te le jurer sur Merlin. Lui fais-tu avec franchise.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y... purée, ça va être la première fois que j'embrasse un homme. Dit-il avant de se baisser vers le visage de son ami, et de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois de plus, ta vue se brouille alors que le monde autour de toi tourne à une vitesse folle, et vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande normale avec vos comparses.

- Est-ce... Commence Severus, toujours aussi inquiet en ce qui te concerne, voir plus comme tu étais avec les Gryffondor.

- Encore une épreuve rondement menée, rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé, le rassures-tu aussitôt, avant de rejoindre Draco à sa gauche.

- Heu les garçons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi vous êtes au sol ? demande Hermione tandis que ses deux amis se relèvent.

- Heu...je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne me souviens de rien... fait Ron, déboussolé après être revenu à lui.

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas Hermione, il a trébuché pendant le transfert de la salle. J'ai tenté de le rattraper, c'est tout. Dit harry en te lançant un regard en douce que tu ignores superbement.

Il pense que les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur, mais tu ne vas pas trahir ta promesse à son égard.

-Mais pourquoi je ne me rap... commence Ron.

-Hé regardez les pions ! Fait soudainement Draco en désignant le plateau.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 25**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Tandis que tu te rapproches de Severus, l'air de rien et un peu anxieuse à l'idée de la prochaine épreuve que tu devras affronter, tu te mets à détailler le plateau de jeu où un nouveau pion vient d'apparaître.

- Hé, on dirait le pion du professeur Rogue, s'exclame Ombrage, stupéfaite.

- N'importe quoi, il ne ressemble en rien au mien. Mon pion est bien plus gracile et n'a pas de corne voyons. Réplique de suite Severus, vexé par cette comparaison qu'il trouve insultante.

- Oui, c'est vrai que ça se rapproche, mais le professeur a la femelle et moi le mâle de cette espèce comme Patronus. Il s'agit en fait d'un cerf, qui symbolise aussi la forme d'animagus de mon père quand il était encore en vie, souffle Harry, avec de la tristesse au fond des yeux, en caressant du doigt la forme de son pion.

- Pauvre petit bébé Potter. Pas la peine de nous sortir les grandes eaux à chaque fois que t'évoques ton paternel, c'est vraiment fatiguant à la fin. Crache Draco avec véhémence.

- Mais ferme la, sale fouine. Qu'est-ce que tu sais de la souffrance que ressent Harry, toi d'abord ? S'énerve Ron, s'approchant dangereusement de lui.

- Tu peux parler toi, dis donc, ta famille est pire que des lapins. A croire que tes parents veulent envahir le monde avec des rouquins attardés, renchéri Draco en souriant méchamment.

-Non pitié, pas ça. On n'y survivrait pas, c'est sûr, rajoutes-tu en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco, histoire de terminer d'enfoncer Ron.

-Allons les enfants, un peu de calme s'il vous plaît. Se disputer pour des bêtises n'est vraiment pas une chose dont vous devriez être fiers. Surtout quand c'est sur le dos d'une autre personne que vous. Dit Dumbledore en posant ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry qui a gardé la tête baissée durant ce temps.

A croire que ce vieux fou citronné du cerveau, à force de manger trop de bonbon, veut plus enfoncer le survivant qu'autre chose.

- Moi, j'ai perdu ma grand-mère pendant les dernières vacances. J'en suis très triste mais je n'imagine même pas ce que je ressentirais si c'était arrivé à un de mes parents, dit Hermione avec tristesse.

- Bon sang Potter, sérieux, ils sont super doués tes amis pour remonter le morale je trouve, dis-tu, en levant les yeux au ciel de consternation devant de telles inepties.

- Oh oui, c'est vrai, elle a raison. Excuse-moi Harry, je ne voulais pas dire ça comme ça, mais c'est juste que je pense que tu es vraiment très courageux de réussir à supporter tout ça, s'excuse Hermione en prenant le balafré qui était sur le point de pleurer dans ses bras.

- Bordel, Miss Granger, vous n'aviez pas besoin de dire ça. Il me semble que les chevilles de Potter sont déjà assez grosses comme ça, siffle Severus entre ses dents en croisant les bras, agacé.

- En même temps Hermione, tu sais, une chose que je n'ai jamais connue ne peut pas me manquer, donc l'absence de mes parents est pour moi une condition normale. Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'ils soient là, parfois, sourit faiblement Harry face au geste de son amie.

- Saint Potter, amen, sermonne Draco dans un murmure en faisant un signe de croix à la moldue.

- Dis donc toi, comment ça se fait que tu sais signer? Lui demandes-tu, étonnée qu'il sache faire une telle chose.

- C'est pas parce que je n'aime pas le monde des moldus que je suis un ignorant complet en ce qui concerne leur us et coutumes. J'ai quand même un minimum de connaissances en la matière. Te fait remarquer Draco au creux de l'oreille, sous le regard suspicieux de Severus.

- Bon, revenons-en à notre souci principal je vous prie. C'est donc à Mr Potter de jouer, c'est bien cela ? Demande Ombrage, en lui donnant les dés.

- Comme si je n'avais pas assez de soucis comme ça dans ma vie, faut que je me retrouve à jouer à un jeu tordu et maléfique. Mais j'ai fait quoi dans mes vies antérieures de si horrible pour mériter ça? Lance Harry en saisissant les dés, avant de les jeter d'un geste blasé sur le plateau de jeu.

Avant qu'un seul mot n'ait le temps de sortir de la bouche de Draco suite aux dires d'Harry, Severus qui s'était déjà placé derrière ton ami, pose une main menaçante sur son épaule, en signe de représailles, pour le cas où une seule syllabe franchirait ses lèvres déjà légèrement entre ouvertes sur une moue narquoise.

Alors que Draco se renfrogne, déçu de ne pas avoir pu sortir sa remarque méchante à l'encontre du lion, une terrifiante fumée sombre se met à sortir du plateau avant de laisser apparaître l'image spectrale de Voldemort.

Le son de sa voix, semblable à celle d'un mort fraîchement sorti de sa tombe, te fait ressentir un frisson désagréable dans le bas du dos.

_«Défendu d'y toucher, il révélera sincèrement, par le fruit d'un baiser, des sentiments enfouis.»_

Pivotant lentement sur lui-même, le chimérique mage noir désigne d'un doigt Ron, dont le pion en forme de chien rejoint aussitôt le tien et celui d'Harry sur le plateau.

-J'espère vraiment que... Commence le rouquin avant de disparaître de ta vue qui se brouille, pendant que la Salle sur Demande se modifie pour ta nouvelle épreuve.

Tu te relèves alors dans une pièce inconnue, aux murs blanc et dénuée de décoration, sans tes compagnons d'infortunes. N'ayant pas trop d'autre choix actuellement, tu te diriges vers la seule porte présente dans la pièce et tu l'ouvres.

Tu arrives alors dans un grand salon, aussi blanc que la pièce que tu viens de quitter, sauf qu'en son centre, se dresse un splendide banquet sur une table en bois.

Tu te dis que ça sent le piège à plein nez. Tu vois subitement apparaître Harry à l'autre bout de la table, aussi surpris que toi.

- C'est donc parti pour résoudre l'énigme, fait Harry, en s'approchant du curieux banquet.

- Oui, c'est à nous de jouer maintenant. Surtout, ne touche à rien de ce qui se trouve sur cette table, je le sens vraiment pas. Lui dis-tu en le rejoignant et en prenant son poignet pour l'empêcher de toucher au festin.

- Hé, vous êtes là vous aussi ! Dit soudain une voix derrière vous.

Tout en te retournant, tu vois horrifiée cet imbécile de Ronald Weasley se saisir d'une pomme et mordre dedans à pleines dents, ne t'ayant, à priori, pas entendu quelque instant plus tôt puisqu'il venait d'arriver de nulle part.

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Cries-tu horrifiée.

- RONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurle à son tour Harry, avant de courir vers son ami, dont le corps inerte est tombé sur le sol.

- Mais quel crétin, c'est pas vrai. Craches-tu rageusement en rejoignant les deux Gryffondor, inquiète malgré tout.

- C'est pas le moment d'en rajouter, il n'a pas dû nous entendre, c'est tout. Heureusement, il respire encore, il est juste en train de dormir. Dit Harry avec soulagement, tandis que tu vois le thorax du rouquin se lever doucement sous sa respiration tranquille.

-Super, il reste plus qu'à le réveiller alors, dis-tu, en t'asseyant auprès d'eux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Va plutôt regarder sur la table s'il n'y a pas quelques chose, une potion ou un verre d'eau pour le réveiller, te crie Harry, en posant la tête de son ami sur ses genoux, avec ce qui te semble alors, beaucoup de tendresse.

Soudain, tu comprends comment résoudre cette énigme.

- Mais oui ! C'est ça la solution, fais-tu en te levant, contente d'avoir trouvé la solution à ce mystère.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles, là ? Te demande Harry avec étonnement.

- C'est toi la solution Potter. Lui dis-tu, avec un sourire étrange aux lèvres.

- Comment ça ? Je ne comprends pas, explique-toi. Te demande l'élu, avec de l'espoir au fond des yeux.

- Il va falloir que tu fasses exactement ce que je vais te dire, sans rechigner ni me contredire, d'accord ? Lui dis-tu avec sérieux, les mains sur les hanches.

- Tout ce que tu voudras, du moment que ça peut le sauver, et nous sortir de cet enfer, déclare Harry en redressant le torse, semblant prêt à affronter un ennemi.

- Il faut que tu l'embrasses, c'est tout simple, non ? Lui annonces-tu tout de go, avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Un ange passe...

Puis deux...

Et tout le troupeau...

-QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Te hurle Harry.

- Tu m'as parfaitement bien comprise. Dépêche-toi qu'on rentre vite rejoindre les autres. Lui dis-tu avec exaspération.

- Attends, pourquoi faut-il l'embrasser? Et surtout pourquoi moi? Te demande Harry, anxieux.

- C'est logique, c'est de ça dont parlait l'énigme, voyons. Souviens-toi, les mots 'fruits', 'baiser' et 'défendu'. Fallait pas manger ce fruit, c'était défendu, hors, c'est la première chose que cet id... ton ami a faite en arrivant ici. Et la deuxième partie parle 'd'un baiser sincère' à donner, c'est donc ce qu'il faut faire pour le réveiller. Lui expliques-tu, avec impatience.

- Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de l'embrasser? Tu peux le faire toi aussi, non ? Réplique Harry.

- C'est pas un simple baiser qu'il lui faut. Il lui faut un _véritable _baiser plein de sentiments et de sincérité. Hors, vois-tu, je peux te jurer que je ne ressens absolument rien pour cette carotte décérébrée, et de plus, mon cœur est déjà pris. Et comme il n'y a personne d'autre que toi et moi dans cette pièce, t'as pas vraiment le choix. Sans compter le fait que tu ressens vraiment quelque chose pour lui. Lui déclares-tu en souriant devant son air stupide de ne pas saisir ce que tu viens dire.

- Je...je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles, dit alors le sauveur du monde sorcier en rougissant fortement comme une tomate.

- Sincèrement j'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois homo. Je promets même de ne rien en dire à Draco, si ça peut te rassurer. Lui dis-tu avec une grande sincérité.

- Tu me le promets vraiment ? te demande-t-il avec angoisse.

- Oui, je peux même te le jurer sur Merlin. Lui fais-tu avec franchise.

- Dans ce cas, allons-y... purée, ça va être la première fois que j'embrasse un homme. Dit-il avant de se baisser vers le visage de son ami, et de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Une fois de plus, ta vue se brouille alors que le monde autour de toi tourne à une vitesse folle, et vous vous retrouvez tous les trois dans la Salle sur Demande normale avec vos comparses.

- Est-ce... Commence Severus, toujours aussi inquiet en ce qui te concerne, voir plus comme tu étais avec les Gryffondor.

- Encore une épreuve rondement menée, rien de fâcheux n'est arrivé, le rassures-tu aussitôt, avant de rejoindre Draco à sa gauche.

- Heu les garçons, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi vous êtes au sol ? demande Hermione tandis que ses deux amis se relèvent.

- Heu...je n'en ai aucune idée, je ne me souviens de rien... fait Ron, déboussolé après être revenu à lui.

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas Hermione, il a trébuché pendant le transfert de la salle. J'ai tenté de le rattraper, c'est tout. Dit harry en te lançant un regard en douce que tu ignores superbement.

Il pense que les Serpentards n'ont pas d'honneur, mais tu ne vas pas trahir ta promesse à son égard.

-Mais pourquoi je ne me rap... commence Ron.

-Hé regardez les pions ! Fait soudainement Draco en désignant le plateau.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 26**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 28**


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Tu as tout juste le temps de te remettre des émotions de ta précédente aventure et qu'à peine arrivée dans la Salle sur Demande le jeu reprend.

Tu penses que c'est vraiment de l'acharnement et que ce fichu plateau veut ta mort, car il n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à faire une pause. Ce qui serait pourtant bien mérité, car avec toutes ces épreuves que tu affrontes, tu aimerais bien pouvoir te reposer un peu.

C'est en retenant difficilement un soupir de mécontentement, que tu vois, une fois de plus, un pion avancer sur le plateau. Manque de bol, même si ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est ton propre pion qui se met à avancer de quelques cases sur le plateau de jeu ensorcelé.

- Décidément, t'as vraiment pas de chance ma pauvre d'être obligée de jouer à tous les tours. Comme si nos pions ne suffisaient pas, faut aussi que le tiens avance, te glisse discrètement Draco à l'oreille, ayant remarqué que tu étais exaspérée par tous ces challenges épuisants.

Tu es sur le point de lui répondre qu'heureusement tu n'as pas à les affronter toute seule, mais tu n'as même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui exprimer ta pensée, brusquement, la prochaine énigme s'écrit sur le centre du jeu.

Tu oses tout juste jeter un œil dessus, plus inquiète qu'autre chose face aux prochaines atrocités que tu vas devoir affronter.

_« Bien que les anges ne soit pas de ce monde, Gabrielle, Satan a plus qu'un sentiment. Le désir qui brûle sa peau n'attend qu'un signe de toi. »_

Exécutant une fois de plus les règles du jeu dans un ordre que tu connais par cœur désormais, tu vois l'apparence fantomatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir du plateau. Pour désigner les deux personnes qui t'accompagneront, il se met à pivoter sur lui-même, avant de pointer son long index blafard et famélique sur ton meilleur ami et ton amour.

- Et c'est encore parti pour un tour. Dis-tu juste avant que le monde autour de toi ne se mette à virevolter.

Après quelques secondes d'un monde qui t'apparaît en tourbillonnant tel une tornade, tu chutes brutalement au sol dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Te relevant prudemment, tu te mets à observer attentivement le nouvel horizon qui t'entoure.

Tu te situes dans une sorte de caverne, une grotte lugubre et tu y es seule. Tu te mets à avancer dans les divers endroits où tu peux te faufiler et brusquement, tu perçois du bruit.

Au début, tu tentes de comprendre ce que c'est que ce bruit étrange mais tu as alors l'impression d'entendre un animal hurler à l'agonie. Tu te rapproches de ce cri épouvantable, et au fur et à mesure de ta progression, tu perçois distinctement, au milieu des cris déchirants, les appels aux secours de Draco.

Brusquement, tu sais ce qui se passe, et un terrible doute te glace les veines d'effroi. Tu fais ton possible pour avancer le plus rapidement possible entre les rochers de la grotte, pour rejoindre ton meilleur ami. Tu veux tellement aller le plus rapidement possible, que tu fais à peine attention à ce que tu fais et te blesses les mains et les genoux. Horrifiée par les hurlements que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille, tu entres finalement dans une immense cavité et tu as l'impression de te retrouver dans une cathédrale.

Tu reviens rapidement sur terre, te retenant de crier toi aussi en apercevant en contrebas Draco avec sur ses genoux la tête de Severus dont la bouche ouverte laisse passer ce son atroce d'animal agonisant.

Peu importe ce qui risque de t'arriver, tu te lances dans le vide en sautant du haut d'un promontoire, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol en une roulade plus ou moins bien exécutée, et tu tentes d'oublier la douleur qui parcourt ton dos. Te relevant le plus rapidement possible, tu arrives auprès d'eux et tu te laisses tomber sur tes genoux ensanglantés, près de son corps arqué de souffrance.

Tu quittes difficilement le visage torturé de Severus pour regarder Draco, que tu vois pour la deuxièmes fois de ta vie pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tu tentes de lui demander une explication sur ce qu'il se passe, mais il te devance.

- Je sais comment résoudre cette épreuve. C'est lui et toi, vous êtes les anges, Gabrielle et Satan, dont parlait l'énigme. Sa peau le brûle comme du feu liquide qui coulerait dans ses veines, et pour le guérir et arrêter cet enfer, tu dois le toucher. T'apprend-il entre deux sanglots, tout en tentant d'essuyer ses yeux qui ne cessent de déverser des larmes sur l'homme gémissant sous lui.

Tu restes choquée.

Autant par ce qu'il vient de te dire pour sauver ton chéri que par sa réaction. La seule et unique fois où tu as vu Draco pleurer à ce point et être dans un tel état de panique, c'était lorsqu'il t'avait annoncé que Voldemort voulait qu'il rejoigne ses rangs, qu'il devienne un mangemort avant la fin de l'année.

- Mais Draco, si vraiment tu dis que c'est ce que ressent Severus, comment veux-tu que je le touche ? Ce seras encore pire si jamais je posais ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur lui, dis-tu entre deux spasmes de tristesse, ne pouvant toi aussi retenir tes larmes salées de couler.

- Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut le faire, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça plus longtemps, fait Draco en te laissant sa place, avant de s'éloigner dans un coin de la caverne pour vous laisser votre intimité.

Te retrouvant seule avec Severus qui hurle à tes pieds, tu lui murmures que tout sera bientôt fini et tu pries intérieurement pour qu'il te pardonne un jour ce que tu vas être obligée de lui faire subir.

Prenant ton courage à deux mains, tu poses ta bouche sur la sienne toujours ouverte en un hurlement, et tu laisses ton visage descendre dans son cou tandis que tes doigts défont les nombreux boutons de sa robe de sorcier.

A peine effleures-tu sa peau de tes doigts, qu'il hurle plus fort encore et tu dois te faire violence et ignorer la souffrance que tu lui causes par ton contact.

Le regard voilé de larmes, tu entreprends de défaire sa chemise alors que ta bouche en suit l'ouverture, avant de remonter vers sa clavicule, et de descendre le plus tendrement possible vers son téton gauche que tu prends entre tes lèvres.

Tandis que tu suçotes et titilles de tes dents les petites pointes dressées de plaisir que sont devenus ses tétons, tu laisses tes mains descendre jusqu'à son pantalon, et tu entreprends de caresser lascivement son entrejambe. En même temps, tu sens un feu naître dans tes entrailles et une humidité chaude et moite envahir ta culotte.

Le sentant heureusement réagir à tes caresses, tu défais son pantalon le plus rapidement possible, avant de saisir son pénis à demi dressé pour y imprimer un mouvement indécent de va et vient, pour le faire entrer en érection le plus possible.

Essayant le plus possible de ne pas faire attention à ses cris déchirants de souffrance pure, tu délaisses son torse pour faire descendre ta bouche bien plus bas, et tu le prends en bouche. Instantanément, tu le sens se durcir entre tes lèvres, et tu le lèches et le cajoles avec tout l'amour que tu ressens pour lui, mais ses cris ne s'arrêtent toujours pas.

Comprenant alors ce que tu dois faire, tu enlèves ton pantalon et ta culotte, et tu t'assois entre ses jambes, enfourchant sa hampe généreuse dans ton antre lubrifiée.

Tu te mets à laisser ton corps monter et descendre sur lui, et tu sens son sexe en toi atteindre ton point de plaisir ultime.

Continuant plus vigoureusement à te déhancher sur son pénis bien dur, tu te cambres sous les sensations magnifiques, voire magiques qu'il te fait ressentir.

Soudain, tu le sens venir en toi, et alors que tu baisses les yeux vers lui, tu vois la Salle sur Demande se transformer autour de vous.

Dès que le fulgurant maelström est terminé, vous vous retrouvez tous ensemble, debout et habillés dans la Salle sur Demande originelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tout va bien ? Demande Hermione que tu sais inquiète. Tu remarques aussi qu'elle se retient difficilement de se jeter sur Draco pour le serrer dans ses bras, car il a encore les yeux rouges.

- Oui, rassurez-vous, tous. L'énigme a été résolue comme il fallait. Dit Severus, faisant fi de l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez tous les deux quelques instants plus tôt.

Il te lance un regard en coin, te faisant comprendre qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il va bien désormais.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'en vouloir d'avoir été obligée de littéralement le violer, même si tu le savais consentant.

Subitement, Ombrage prend la parole, te sortant de tes sombres pensées.

-Bien, à qui le tour maintenant ? Demande-t-elle en fixant le plateau.

Lance les dés.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 23**


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25**

.

_* LoloVoldy*_

_._

_._

Tu as tout juste le temps de te remettre des émotions de ta précédente aventure et qu'à peine arrivée dans la Salle sur Demande le jeu reprend.

Tu penses que c'est vraiment de l'acharnement et que ce fichu plateau veut ta mort, car il n'a vraiment pas l'air décidé à faire une pause. Ce qui serait pourtant bien mérité, car avec toutes ces épreuves que tu affrontes, tu aimerais bien pouvoir te reposer un peu.

C'est en retenant difficilement un soupir de mécontentement, que tu vois, une fois de plus, un pion avancer sur le plateau. Manque de bol, même si ça ne change pas grand-chose, c'est ton propre pion qui se met à avancer de quelques cases sur le plateau de jeu ensorcelé.

- Décidément, t'as vraiment pas de chance ma pauvre d'être obligée de jouer à tous les tours. Comme si nos pions ne suffisaient pas, faut aussi que le tiens avance, te glisse discrètement Draco à l'oreille, ayant remarqué que tu étais exaspérée par tous ces challenges épuisants.

Tu es sur le point de lui répondre qu'heureusement tu n'as pas à les affronter toute seule, mais tu n'as même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui exprimer ta pensée, brusquement, la prochaine énigme s'écrit sur le centre du jeu.

Tu oses tout juste jeter un œil dessus, plus inquiète qu'autre chose face aux prochaines atrocités que tu vas devoir affronter.

_« Bien que les anges ne soit pas de ce monde, Gabrielle, Satan a plus qu'un sentiment. Le désir qui brûle sa peau n'attend qu'un signe de toi. »_

Exécutant une fois de plus les règles du jeu dans un ordre que tu connais par cœur désormais, tu vois l'apparence fantomatique du Seigneur des Ténèbres sortir du plateau. Pour désigner les deux personnes qui t'accompagneront, il se met à pivoter sur lui-même, avant de pointer son long index blafard et famélique sur ton meilleur ami et ton amour.

- Et c'est encore parti pour un tour. Dis-tu juste avant que le monde autour de toi ne se mette à virevolter.

Après quelques secondes d'un monde qui t'apparaît en tourbillonnant tel une tornade, tu chutes brutalement au sol dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas. Te relevant prudemment, tu te mets à observer attentivement le nouvel horizon qui t'entoure.

Tu te situes dans une sorte de caverne, une grotte lugubre et tu y es seule. Tu te mets à avancer dans les divers endroits où tu peux te faufiler et brusquement, tu perçois du bruit.

Au début, tu tentes de comprendre ce que c'est que ce bruit étrange mais tu as alors l'impression d'entendre un animal hurler à l'agonie. Tu te rapproches de ce cri épouvantable, et au fur et à mesure de ta progression, tu perçois distinctement, au milieu des cris déchirants, les appels aux secours de Draco.

Brusquement, tu sais ce qui se passe, et un terrible doute te glace les veines d'effroi. Tu fais ton possible pour avancer le plus rapidement possible entre les rochers de la grotte, pour rejoindre ton meilleur ami. Tu veux tellement aller le plus rapidement possible, que tu fais à peine attention à ce que tu fais et te blesses les mains et les genoux. Horrifiée par les hurlements que tu reconnaîtrais entre mille, tu entres finalement dans une immense cavité et tu as l'impression de te retrouver dans une cathédrale.

Tu reviens rapidement sur terre, te retenant de crier toi aussi en apercevant en contrebas Draco avec sur ses genoux la tête de Severus dont la bouche ouverte laisse passer ce son atroce d'animal agonisant.

Peu importe ce qui risque de t'arriver, tu te lances dans le vide en sautant du haut d'un promontoire, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol en une roulade plus ou moins bien exécutée, et tu tentes d'oublier la douleur qui parcourt ton dos. Te relevant le plus rapidement possible, tu arrives auprès d'eux et tu te laisses tomber sur tes genoux ensanglantés, près de son corps arqué de souffrance.

Tu quittes difficilement le visage torturé de Severus pour regarder Draco, que tu vois pour la deuxièmes fois de ta vie pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tu tentes de lui demander une explication sur ce qu'il se passe, mais il te devance.

- Je sais comment résoudre cette épreuve. C'est lui et toi, vous êtes les anges, Gabrielle et Satan, dont parlait l'énigme. Sa peau le brûle comme du feu liquide qui coulerait dans ses veines, et pour le guérir et arrêter cet enfer, tu dois le toucher. T'apprend-il entre deux sanglots, tout en tentant d'essuyer ses yeux qui ne cessent de déverser des larmes sur l'homme gémissant sous lui.

Tu restes choquée.

Autant par ce qu'il vient de te dire pour sauver ton chéri que par sa réaction. La seule et unique fois où tu as vu Draco pleurer à ce point et être dans un tel état de panique, c'était lorsqu'il t'avait annoncé que Voldemort voulait qu'il rejoigne ses rangs, qu'il devienne un mangemort avant la fin de l'année.

- Mais Draco, si vraiment tu dis que c'est ce que ressent Severus, comment veux-tu que je le touche ? Ce seras encore pire si jamais je posais ne serait-ce qu'un seul doigt sur lui, dis-tu entre deux spasmes de tristesse, ne pouvant toi aussi retenir tes larmes salées de couler.

- Malheureusement, tu n'as pas le choix, il faut le faire, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça plus longtemps, fait Draco en te laissant sa place, avant de s'éloigner dans un coin de la caverne pour vous laisser votre intimité.

Te retrouvant seule avec Severus qui hurle à tes pieds, tu lui murmures que tout sera bientôt fini et tu pries intérieurement pour qu'il te pardonne un jour ce que tu vas être obligée de lui faire subir.

Prenant ton courage à deux mains, tu poses ta bouche sur la sienne toujours ouverte en un hurlement, et tu laisses ton visage descendre dans son cou tandis que tes doigts défont les nombreux boutons de sa robe de sorcier.

A peine effleures-tu sa peau de tes doigts, qu'il hurle plus fort encore et tu dois te faire violence et ignorer la souffrance que tu lui causes par ton contact.

Le regard voilé de larmes, tu entreprends de défaire sa chemise alors que ta bouche en suit l'ouverture, avant de remonter vers sa clavicule, et de descendre le plus tendrement possible vers son téton gauche que tu prends entre tes lèvres.

Tandis que tu suçotes et titilles de tes dents les petites pointes dressées de plaisir que sont devenus ses tétons, tu laisses tes mains descendre jusqu'à son pantalon, et tu entreprends de caresser lascivement son entrejambe. En même temps, tu sens un feu naître dans tes entrailles et une humidité chaude et moite envahir ta culotte.

Le sentant heureusement réagir à tes caresses, tu défais son pantalon le plus rapidement possible, avant de saisir son pénis à demi dressé pour y imprimer un mouvement indécent de va et vient, pour le faire entrer en érection le plus possible.

Essayant le plus possible de ne pas faire attention à ses cris déchirants de souffrance pure, tu délaisses son torse pour faire descendre ta bouche bien plus bas, et tu le prends en bouche. Instantanément, tu le sens se durcir entre tes lèvres, et tu le lèches et le cajoles avec tout l'amour que tu ressens pour lui, mais ses cris ne s'arrêtent toujours pas.

Comprenant alors ce que tu dois faire, tu enlèves ton pantalon et ta culotte, et tu t'assois entre ses jambes, enfourchant sa hampe généreuse dans ton antre lubrifiée.

Tu te mets à laisser ton corps monter et descendre sur lui, et tu sens son sexe en toi atteindre ton point de plaisir ultime.

Continuant plus vigoureusement à te déhancher sur son pénis bien dur, tu te cambres sous les sensations magnifiques, voire magiques qu'il te fait ressentir.

Soudain, tu le sens venir en toi, et alors que tu baisses les yeux vers lui, tu vois la Salle sur Demande se transformer autour de vous.

Dès que le fulgurant maelström est terminé, vous vous retrouvez tous ensemble, debout et habillés dans la Salle sur Demande originelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Tout va bien ? Demande Hermione que tu sais inquiète. Tu remarques aussi qu'elle se retient difficilement de se jeter sur Draco pour le serrer dans ses bras, car il a encore les yeux rouges.

- Oui, rassurez-vous, tous. L'énigme a été résolue comme il fallait. Dit Severus, faisant fi de l'horreur de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouviez tous les deux quelques instants plus tôt.

Il te lance un regard en coin, te faisant comprendre qu'il ne t'en veut pas et qu'il va bien désormais.

Tu ne peux t'empêcher de t'en vouloir d'avoir été obligée de littéralement le violer, même si tu le savais consentant.

Subitement, Ombrage prend la parole, te sortant de tes sombres pensées.

-Bien, à qui le tour maintenant ? Demande-t-elle en fixant le plateau.

Lance les dés.

.

.

Ton résultat est pair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 26**

Ton résultat est impair ? **Rends-toi au chapitre 28**


	26. Chapitre 26

**Chapitre 26**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

- C'est reparti pour un tour... Te lamentes-tu en voyant le plateau de jeu ensorcelé s'animer à nouveau. Ça ne cessera donc jamais? Si l'idée de Voldemort était de nous tuer, j'aurais apprécié un bon vieil Avada Kedavra plutôt que ces conneries ! Par Merlin, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être rapide... Pestes-tu en te tournant vers Drago qui lui aussi commence à montrer un certain agacement face à cet étrange et dangereuse situation mais à l'air beaucoup plus maître de ses émotions que toi.

- Je reconnais qu'être coincé ici avec une bande de Gryffondor et particulièrement _ces _Gryffondor, ne m'emballe pas plus que toi, je t'assure. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, je suppose que le sortilège finira par cesser à un moment ou un autre.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que donne ce fichu truc ! Comme c'est parti-là, il donne plutôt l'impression que ça va durer jusqu'à la fin des temps et probablement plus !

- Dis donc, toi... tu fais preuve d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Je vois qu'une certaine personne a déteint sur toi ... Te dit-il dans un demi-sourire et en jetant un regard discret vers ton professeur de potions.

Tu te sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et passablement calmée, tu bafouilles discrètement pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… enfin... ce n'est pas ça... je trouve juste que ça commence à bien faire toutes ces énigmes à la noix ! Et je préférerais franchement profiter de mes cours _particuliers _de potions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, plutôt que de jouer aux cons ici.

- Possible, mais en attendant, concentre-toi, parce que la prochaine énigme c'est maintenant, te dit Drago en se retournant vers le plateau de jeu où les pions sont déjà en train d'avancer puisque pendant que vous discutiez tous les deux, le vieux Directeur et Harry ont été désignés par le Maître du jeu pour la prochaine épreuve.

Tu t'éloignes de Drago pour les rejoindre et vous attendez tous que l'apparition de Voldemort vous dévoile l'énigme :

_Sur le mont balayé par les vents elles reposent_

_Fragiles et pourtant capables de grandes choses_

_Quand ces jumelles enfin descendront_

_Pour vous l'ancien monde disparaîtra_

La phrase terminée, tu te sens comme aspirée dans une chute qui semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, pour atterrir, sans ménagement, sur un sol spongieux recouvert de mousse malodorante qui a, fort heureusement, amorti ta chute mais a imprégné ton uniforme de son odeur de vase écœurante.

Après s'être relevé et avoir vérifié que tout le monde est bien présent, Dumbledore, jette un regard circulaire et commente ce que tu avais déjà remarqué pour en avoir le derrière plongé dedans depuis votre arrivée :

- Il semble que la mousse qui recouvre le sol nous ait évité un douloureux atterrissage.

- Ouais, ben, bonjour l'odeur! Ça pue la mort ce truc ... T'exclames-tu en reniflant la main qui vient de frotter tes fesses afin de les débarrasser des quelques débris poisseux qui les maculaient encore.

Harry qui, lui aussi, vient de se relever d'une flaque particulièrement fangeuse et odorante, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approche du directeur qui lui tourne le dos :

- Monsieur ? Heu... vous... avez…

- Oui, Harry ? J'ai ?

- Vous avez un machin tout collant et poisseux accroché dans le dos. c'est ... heurk, on dirait une espèce de grosse sangsue, dit Harry en retroussant le nez.

Et effectivement, lorsque tu regardes l'animal accroché entre les omoplates du vieil homme, tu constates qu'il s'agit bien de la plus énorme sangsue que tu aies jamais vue. Elle est d'ailleurs encore en train de grossir puisqu'elle s'engorge à chaque seconde du sang du directeur, qui lui, n'a nullement l'air d'être inquiété par l'étrange vampire visqueux.

- Miss ? Pourriez-vous lancer un _Incendio _sur mon curieux passager, je vous prie ? J'ai l'impression qu'à l'allure où il se nourrit, je risque de m'évanouir d'ici peu de temps, voire d'y laisser la vie.

Son dernier commentaire lancé pourtant en toute décontraction termine de te tirer de la contemplation du suceur de sang et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût à la Ron Weasley que tu lances le sort en faisant bien attention de ne pas blesser le directeur.

- Ah... bien, bien ! Je me sens plus léger, merci. Eh bien, voyons un peu où nous avons atterri cette fois-ci...

Vous scrutez ce qui vous entoure et c'est alors que l'étrangeté du paysage te frappe de plein fouet. Tout ce sur quoi tombe ton regard - une forêt ? - est de taille gigantesque. Les arbres sont si hauts qu'il est impossible de discerner leurs cimes, les feuilles qui les garnissent sont si grandes qu'une seule d'entre elles pourrait servir de nappe pour une table de quatre personnes. Tout est si disproportionné que tu te sens comme un minuscule insecte face ces mastodontes feuillus. Il n'y a aucune trace de vies indigènes et heureusement pour vous trois, l'exemplaire vampirique géant qui baigne dans la fange aux pieds de Dumbledore à l'air d'en être l'unique représentant dans les environs.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on a bien pu atterrir ? Demande Harry, bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Et je ne vois nulle part la montagne ou la colline mentionnée dans l'énigme, cette forêt est si épaisse qu'elle empêche de voir à plus de dix mètres.

- Au moins, il n'y a rien de menaçant ni de dangereux prêt à fondre sur nous, cette fois, fais-tu remarquer. En encore heureux, vu la taille de l'habitat, je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur ses habitants.

Pour avoir déjà feuilleté des livres sur la préhistoire, tu es pratiquement certaine que cette forêt pourrait bien dater de cette époque. Soudain, une idée terrifiante te vient à l'esprit. Même s'ils ne sont pas visibles dans l'immédiat, et si elle était réellement habitée par...

Ta pensée est soudain interrompue par une multitude de petits cris stridents venus de derrière ton groupe. Les cris sont accompagnés de martèlements où se mêlent parfois des bruits de succion. Harry est le premier à repérer d'où vient ce raffut et se met directement en position de combat, baguette levée. Il est vite imité par Dumbledore et toi qui vous placez côte à côte à sa droite.

Les sons se rapprochent rapidement et vous finissez par enfin apercevoir, entre les arbres ce qui les provoque : un troupeau de petit dinosaures affolés, se rue dans votre direction. Dans la cohue, ils se bousculent et trébuchent sur le sol glissant et gluant, expliquant ainsi les bruits qui vous ont alertés quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Par Merlin, professeur, ils viennent droit sur nous ! s'exclame Harry.

- J'ai vu mon garçon. Surtout, gardons notre calme et allons nous réfugier derrière ce gros tronc mort, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en se dirigeant vers l'énorme tronc renversé qui gît sur votre droite.

Tu te précipites à la suite de tes deux compagnons et te tapis autant que possible derrière l'arbre mort. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide au-delà de ta cachette tu peux voir les animaux paniqués se rapprocher d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les faire fuir comme ça ? Demande Harry, plus pour lui-même que dans l'attente d'une réponse.

La réponse ne tarde pourtant pas à se faire connaître, derrière le groupe de petits mammifères, à travers l'épaisse masse d'arbres, apparaît soudain un monstrueux dinosaure, beaucoup plus gros et plus grand que les petits qu'il poursuit et qu'il a visiblement pris en chasse. En un seul coup de son énorme gueule, qu'il propulse à une vitesse fulgurante dans la masse grouillante de proies s'éparpillant devant lui, il happe pas moins de deux pauvres créatures n'ayant, devant une telle rapidité, aucune chance de lui échapper. Leur donnant le coup de grâce d'un seul coup de ses énormes crocs, il s'arrête, le temps de les avaler sans même les mâcher. Visiblement repus et n'ayant pas l'air de vous avoir remarqué, l'animal, fait demi-tour et repart, à travers les arbres, vers l'endroit d'où il a surgit un peu plus tôt, vous laissant, toi et les autres, le fixer d'un regard médusé.

- C'est ce que je craignais, Monsieur, dis-tu à Dumbledore qui regarde toujours l'endroit où le monstre vient de disparaître, nous avons atterri en pleine préhistoire. Cette forêt doit regorger de créatures semblables à celle-ci, peut-être même pires et plus dangereuses encore.

- Allons, allons, pas de défaitisme, voulez-vous, je suis certain que nous nous sortirons de ce guêpier en un coup de cuillère à pot, te répond Dumbledore dont la 'positive attitude' te sidère depuis le début de cette épreuve. Bon, mettons-nous au travail. Il nous faut trouver une montagne ou une colline, si ma mémoire est bonne ? Allons jeunes gens, en route !

Harry et toi vous regardez d'un air morne; en effet, une longue marche vous attend, car pour l'instant, aucun relief n'est visible et tu sens qu'il va vous falloir marcher des kilomètres avant de mettre la main sur ce que vous êtes sensés trouver.

Et tu ne t'es pas trompée... voilà des heures que vous marchez dans cet étrange monde peuplé de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le paysage quant à lui semble changer régulièrement, après la forêt, vous vous retrouvez dans un genre de plaine ou paissent tranquillement d'énormes dinosaures qui semblent être des herbivores. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de saluer le talent de Voldemort pour la création de ce jeu : en effet, ce monde magiquement créé est particulièrement vaste et a dû nécessiter un grand pouvoir, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour la bataille finale qui semble-t-il, est pour bientôt.

Perdue dans tes pensées, tu ne remarques pas l'ombre qui vient de passer au-dessus de votre petit groupe. Par contre, le cri de surprise que pousse le directeur alors qu'il est arraché au sol par un animal que tu ne fais qu'apercevoir, lui, te tire de ta rêverie.

Harry et toi levez la tête pour voir que Dumbledore est fermement maintenu dans les griffes d'un horrible dinosaure volant - sans doute un ptérodactyle, pour autant que tu puisses en juger dans la panique.

De là où vous vous trouvez, tu vois que Dumbledore rue et se débat, balançant ses jambes dans toutes les directions pour échapper à l'implacable prise, ce qui a pour effet de vous laisser à tous les deux une vue dégagée sur ce que porte - ne porte pas serait plus exact - le directeur sous ses robes. Venant de l'excentrique vieillard, tu te serais attendue à tout, du slip kangourou vert pomme à pois roses en passant par le string léopard à paillettes, mais jamais, _jamais_, tu ne te serais attendue à voir... eh bien, rien du tout... aucun sous-vêtement - _beurk_.

Reprenant ton sang-froid, c'est encore nauséeuse et surtout persuadée que plus jamais tu ne pourras t'endormir sans que l'horrible vision du derrière - et du reste - de Dumbledore ne revienne te hanter jusqu'à ton dernier souffle que tu lèves ta baguette et jettes en direction du dinosaure et de son étrange fardeau un Immobilis suivit immédiatement d'un Wingardium Léviosa afin de libérer ton directeur.

Harry quant à lui, n'a pas bougé d'un cil, bouche bée et sans doute paralysé par cette vision incongrue, lui qui a toujours idéalisé son vieux professeur, à l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de mal que toi à digérer cette découverte poilue et flasque.

- Ah ! Merci ! Lance joyeusement Dumbledore en réarrangeant ses robes et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? On jurerait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- ...

- Heu, non Monsieur, tout va bien. Nous avons juste eu très peur en voyant... cette chose ... vous emporter, c'est tout. Réponds-tu en fixant le sol, mal à l'aise et venant au secours de Harry qui lui, n'arrive toujours pas à parler.

- Bon eh bien dans ce cas, en route ! Allons Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je me porte comme un charme, et crois-moi, il en faut bien plus que cela pour venir à bout d'un vieux sorcier comme moi. Juge bon d'ajouter Albus pour rassurer son protégé.

- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur, dit Harry qui peu à peu reprend ses esprits.

- Hé, Harry, ça va ? Demandes-tu tout bas.

- Ça n'ira plus jamais ! Se lamente-t-il en te jetant un regard éperdu qui à le don de te remettre de bonne humeur.

Et c'est à la queue leu-leu, que vous reprenez votre route. Après les plaines, vous arrivez sur des terres plus vallonnées balayées par de fortes rafales de vent, et bientôt apparaît à ta vue une chaîne de montagnes bordée de ce qui pourrait être des tertres. En tout cas, de là où tu te trouves. Il n'y a apparemment aucune vie animale ou humaine dans les environs. Mais tu devines aux restes de d'habitations sommaires que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

- Je pense que nous touchons au but mes enfants, déclare Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry et toi qui êtes légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Rappelez-vous : _Sur le mont balayé par les vents elles reposent._

- Pfff... il était temps, je ne sens plus mes pieds, te plains-tu en poussant un long soupir. Que faisons-nous, maintenant, professeur ?

- Dirigeons-nous vers cette butte, j'aperçois à son sommet deux points sombres qui sont certainement les deux objets que nous cherchons et je parierais un sac entier de bonbons au citron de chez Honey Ducks qu'il s'agit de deux statues jumelles, sans aucun doute érigées par la peuplade qui vivait ici jadis. Allons-y, bon pied bon œil !

Cette overdose d'optimisme dont fait preuve le vieux sorcier depuis le début de cette épreuve a le don de t'énerver au plus haut point, mais sachant qu'elle touche à sa fin, tu gardes pour toi tes commentaires sarcastiques, et fait comme Harry, tu avances dans le silence le plus complet, la tête baissée afin de lutter contre le vent qui devient de plus en plus violent à mesure que vous gravissez la colline. Tu te demandes comment à son âge - _il doit au moins avoir cent-dix ans, non ? _- le vieil homme fait pour être aussi en forme. Tu souhaites qu'à son âge, Severus soit toujours capable de faire de telles prouesses avec son corps, entre-autres.

- Nous y voilà ! Et j'avais vu juste ! s'écrie Dumbledore en arrivant devant les deux statues de pierre. Ne perdons pas de temps, cherchons un indice qui nous permettra de quitter au plus vite cette colline... ce vent glacé n'est pas très recommandé pour mes rhumatismes.

Ne vous faisant pas prier, car vous êtes aussi transits de froid, Harry et toi vous mettez aussitôt au travail. Les deux monuments représentent chacun une femme nue aux formes généreuses. La seule particularité qui te saute aux yeux, c'est qu'au lieu d'une tête elles sont pourvues d'un énorme et unique œil dont la paupière est à moitié close. Tu les observes de plus près, mais elles n'ont apparemment rien d'exceptionnel ni de magique.

- Je ne vois rien de spécial, pas de bouton caché ou d'inscription, dit Harry après une inspection minutieuse de chacune des deux statues, et vous ?

- Moi non plus, réponds-tu, excédée par tes cheveux qui ne cessent de venir s'écraser dans tes yeux à cause du vent de plus en plus violent. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon endroit ? Tu clignes à nouveau des yeux, qui sont irrités à force d'être mis à mal par tes cheveux et les poussières charriées par ce maudit vent, quand te vient une idée.

- Professeur ! Je pense avoir la solution ! Les paupières, ce sont les paupières ! Lances-tu, pas peu fière de toi.

- Que dites-vous ? Avec tout ce vent, j'ai du mal à vous entendre.

- Les statues, ne sont là que pour nous mettre sur la bonne voie. La réponse, ce sont les paupières ! Nos paupières ! Si nous fermons les yeux, alors tout ce qui nous entoure disparaît, tout devient noir pour nous. C'est ça la réponse. Nous devons fermer les yeux et visualiser la Salle sur Demande. Ecoutez :

_Fragiles et pourtant capables de grandes choses_

_Quand ces jumelles enfin descendront_

_Pour vous l'ancien monde disparaîtra_

- Eh bien, nous ne perdrons pas grand-chose à essayer, n'est-ce pas ? te dit Dumbledore en te souriant. Allons, à trois dans ce cas. Un... Deux... Trois...

Et tous les trois, vous fermez les yeux en pensant à la Salle sur Demande où vous attendent les autres ; où t'attend Severus. C'est d'abord le bourdonnement du vent à tes oreilles qui s'estompe lentement, ensuite, il te semble que le froid se fait moins piquant et enfin, tu rouvre les yeux... et te retrouve face aux autres participants qui vous attendent, réunis près du plateau de jeu.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 29**


	27. Chapitre 27

**Chapitre 27**

.

_*Sevy4eveR*_

_._

_._

- C'est reparti pour un tour... Te lamentes-tu en voyant le plateau de jeu ensorcelé s'animer à nouveau. Ça ne cessera donc jamais? Si l'idée de Voldemort était de nous tuer, j'aurais apprécié un bon vieil Avada Kedavra plutôt que ces conneries ! Par Merlin, ça aurait au moins eu le mérite d'être rapide... Pestes-tu en te tournant vers Drago qui lui aussi commence à montrer un certain agacement face à cet étrange et dangereuse situation mais à l'air beaucoup plus maître de ses émotions que toi.

- Je reconnais qu'être coincé ici avec une bande de Gryffondor et particulièrement _ces _Gryffondor, ne m'emballe pas plus que toi, je t'assure. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Et puis, je suppose que le sortilège finira par cesser à un moment ou un autre.

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que donne ce fichu truc ! Comme c'est parti-là, il donne plutôt l'impression que ça va durer jusqu'à la fin des temps et probablement plus !

- Dis donc, toi... tu fais preuve d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Je vois qu'une certaine personne a déteint sur toi ... Te dit-il dans un demi-sourire et en jetant un regard discret vers ton professeur de potions.

Tu te sens rougir jusqu'aux oreilles et passablement calmée, tu bafouilles discrètement pour que les autres n'entendent pas :

- Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que… enfin... ce n'est pas ça... je trouve juste que ça commence à bien faire toutes ces énigmes à la noix ! Et je préférerais franchement profiter de mes cours _particuliers _de potions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, plutôt que de jouer aux cons ici.

- Possible, mais en attendant, concentre-toi, parce que la prochaine énigme c'est maintenant, te dit Drago en se retournant vers le plateau de jeu où les pions sont déjà en train d'avancer puisque pendant que vous discutiez tous les deux, le vieux Directeur et Harry ont été désignés par le Maître du jeu pour la prochaine épreuve.

Tu t'éloignes de Drago pour les rejoindre et vous attendez tous que l'apparition de Voldemort vous dévoile l'énigme :

_Sur le mont balayé par les vents elles reposent_

_Fragiles et pourtant capables de grandes choses_

_Quand ces jumelles enfin descendront_

_Pour vous l'ancien monde disparaîtra_

La phrase terminée, tu te sens comme aspirée dans une chute qui semble ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter, pour atterrir, sans ménagement, sur un sol spongieux recouvert de mousse malodorante qui a, fort heureusement, amorti ta chute mais a imprégné ton uniforme de son odeur de vase écœurante.

Après s'être relevé et avoir vérifié que tout le monde est bien présent, Dumbledore, jette un regard circulaire et commente ce que tu avais déjà remarqué pour en avoir le derrière plongé dedans depuis votre arrivée :

- Il semble que la mousse qui recouvre le sol nous ait évité un douloureux atterrissage.

- Ouais, ben, bonjour l'odeur! Ça pue la mort ce truc ... T'exclames-tu en reniflant la main qui vient de frotter tes fesses afin de les débarrasser des quelques débris poisseux qui les maculaient encore.

Harry qui, lui aussi, vient de se relever d'une flaque particulièrement fangeuse et odorante, remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et s'approche du directeur qui lui tourne le dos :

- Monsieur ? Heu... vous... avez…

- Oui, Harry ? J'ai ?

- Vous avez un machin tout collant et poisseux accroché dans le dos. C'est ... heurk, on dirait une espèce de grosse sangsue, dit Harry en retroussant le nez.

Et effectivement, lorsque tu regardes l'animal accroché entre les omoplates du vieil homme, tu constates qu'il s'agit bien de la plus énorme sangsue que tu aies jamais vue. Elle est d'ailleurs encore en train de grossir puisqu'elle s'engorge à chaque seconde du sang du directeur, qui lui, n'a nullement l'air d'être inquiété par l'étrange vampire visqueux.

- Miss ? Pourriez-vous lancer un _Incendio _sur mon curieux passager, je vous prie ? J'ai l'impression qu'à l'allure où il se nourrit, je risque de m'évanouir d'ici peu de temps, voire d'y laisser la vie.

Son dernier commentaire lancé en toute décontraction termine de te tirer de la contemplation du suceur de sang et c'est avec une grimace de dégoût à la Ron Weasley que tu lances le sort en faisant bien attention de ne pas blesser le directeur.

- Ah... bien, bien ! Je me sens plus léger, merci. Eh bien, voyons un peu où nous avons atterri cette fois-ci...

Vous scrutez ce qui vous entoure et c'est alors que l'étrangeté du paysage te frappe de plein fouet. Tout ce sur quoi tombe ton regard - une forêt ? - est de taille gigantesque. Les arbres sont si hauts qu'il est impossible de discerner leurs cimes, les feuilles qui les garnissent sont si grandes qu'une seule d'entre elles pourrait servir de nappe pour une table de quatre personnes. Tout est si disproportionné que tu te sens comme un minuscule insecte face ces mastodontes feuillus. Il n'y a aucune trace de vies indigènes et heureusement pour vous trois, l'exemplaire vampirique géant qui baigne dans la fange aux pieds de Dumbledore à l'air d'en être l'unique représentant dans les environs.

- Mais où est-ce qu'on a bien pu atterrir ? Demande Harry, bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offre à ses yeux. Et je ne vois nulle part la montagne ou la colline mentionnée dans l'énigme, cette forêt est si épaisse qu'elle empêche de voir à plus de dix mètres.

- Au moins, il n'y a rien de menaçant ni de dangereux prêt à fondre sur nous, cette fois, fais-tu remarquer. En encore heureux, vu la taille de l'habitat, je n'ai aucune envie de tomber sur ses habitants.

Pour avoir déjà feuilleté des livres sur la préhistoire, tu es pratiquement certaine que cette forêt pourrait bien dater de cette époque. Soudain, une idée terrifiante te vient à l'esprit. Même s'ils ne sont pas visibles dans l'immédiat, et si elle était réellement habitée par...

Ta pensée est soudain interrompue par une multitude de petits cris stridents venus de derrière ton groupe. Les cris sont accompagnés de martèlements où se mêlent parfois des bruits de succion. Harry est le premier à repérer d'où vient ce raffut et se met directement en position de combat, baguette levée. Il est vite imité par Dumbledore et toi qui vous placez côte à côte à sa droite.

Les sons se rapprochent rapidement et vous finissez par enfin apercevoir, entre les arbres ce qui les provoque : un troupeau de petit dinosaures affolés, se rue dans votre direction. Dans la cohue, ils se bousculent et trébuchent sur le sol glissant et gluant, expliquant ainsi les bruits qui vous ont alertés quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Par Merlin, professeur, ils viennent droit sur nous ! s'exclame Harry.

- J'ai vu mon garçon. Surtout, gardons notre calme et allons nous réfugier derrière ce gros tronc mort, dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole et en se dirigeant vers l'énorme tronc renversé qui gît sur votre droite.

Tu te précipites à la suite de tes deux compagnons et te tapis autant que possible derrière l'arbre mort. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide au-delà de ta cachette tu peux voir les animaux paniqués se rapprocher d'avantage.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien les faire fuir comme ça ? Demande Harry, plus pour lui-même que dans l'attente d'une réponse.

La réponse ne tarde pourtant pas à se faire connaître, derrière le groupe de petits mammifères, à travers l'épaisse masse d'arbres, apparaît soudain un monstrueux dinosaure, beaucoup plus gros et plus grand que les petits qu'il poursuit et qu'il a visiblement pris en chasse. En un seul coup de son énorme gueule, qu'il propulse à une vitesse fulgurante dans la masse grouillante de proies s'éparpillant devant lui, il happe pas moins de deux pauvres créatures n'ayant, devant une telle rapidité, aucune chance de lui échapper. Leur donnant le coup de grâce d'un seul coup de ses énormes crocs, il s'arrête, le temps de les avaler sans même les mâcher. Visiblement repus et n'ayant pas l'air de vous avoir remarqué, l'animal, fait demi-tour et repart, à travers les arbres, vers l'endroit d'où il a surgit un peu plus tôt, vous laissant, toi et les autres, le fixer d'un regard médusé.

- C'est ce que je craignais, Monsieur, dis-tu à Dumbledore qui regarde toujours l'endroit où le monstre vient de disparaître, nous avons atterri en pleine préhistoire. Cette forêt doit regorger de créatures semblables à celle-ci, peut-être même pires et plus dangereuses encore.

- Allons, allons, pas de défaitisme, voulez-vous, je suis certain que nous nous sortirons de ce guêpier en un coup de cuillère à pot, te répond Dumbledore dont la 'positive attitude' te sidère depuis le début de cette épreuve. Bon, mettons-nous au travail. Il nous faut trouver une montagne ou une colline, si ma mémoire est bonne ? Allons jeunes gens, en route !

Harry et toi vous regardez d'un air morne; en effet, une longue marche vous attend, car pour l'instant, aucun relief n'est visible et tu sens qu'il va vous falloir marcher des kilomètres avant de mettre la main sur ce que vous êtes sensés trouver.

Et tu ne t'es pas trompée... voilà des heures que vous marchez dans cet étrange monde peuplé de créatures plus étranges les unes que les autres. Le paysage quant à lui semble changer régulièrement, après la forêt, vous vous retrouvez dans un genre de plaine ou paissent tranquillement d'énormes dinosaures qui semblent être des herbivores. Tu ne peux t'empêcher de saluer le talent de Voldemort pour la création de ce jeu : en effet, ce monde magiquement créé est particulièrement vaste et a dû nécessiter un grand pouvoir, ce qui n'augure rien de bon pour la bataille finale qui semble-t-il, est pour bientôt.

Perdue dans tes pensées, tu ne remarques pas l'ombre qui vient de passer au-dessus de votre petit groupe. Par contre, le cri de surprise que pousse le directeur alors qu'il est arraché au sol par un animal que tu ne fais qu'apercevoir, lui, te tire de ta rêverie.

Harry et toi levez la tête pour voir que Dumbledore est fermement maintenu dans les griffes d'un horrible dinosaure volant - sans doute un ptérodactyle, pour autant que tu puisses en juger dans la panique.

De là où vous vous trouvez, tu vois que Dumbledore rue et se débat, balançant ses jambes dans toutes les directions pour échapper à l'implacable prise, ce qui a pour effet de vous laisser à tous les deux une vue dégagée sur ce que porte - ne porte pas serait plus exact - le directeur sous ses robes. Venant de l'excentrique vieillard, tu te serais attendue à tout, du slip kangourou vert pomme à pois roses en passant par le string léopard à paillettes, mais jamais, _jamais_, tu ne te serais attendue à voir... et bien, rien du tout... aucun sous-vêtement - _beurk_.

Reprenant ton sang-froid, c'est encore nauséeuse et surtout persuadée que plus jamais tu ne pourras t'endormir sans que l'horrible vision du derrière - et du reste - de Dumbledore ne revienne te hanter jusqu'à ton dernier souffle que tu lèves ta baguette et jettes en direction du dinosaure et de son étrange fardeau un Immobilis suivit immédiatement d'un Wingardium Léviosa afin de libérer ton directeur.

Harry quant à lui, n'a pas bougé d'un cil, bouche bée et sans doute paralysé par cette vision incongrue, lui qui a toujours idéalisé son vieux professeur, à l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de mal que toi à digérer cette découverte poilue et flasque.

- Ah ! Merci ! Lance joyeusement Dumbledore en réarrangeant ses robes et ses lunettes en demi-lune. Eh bien ? Que se passe-t-il ? On jurerait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- ...

- Heu, non Monsieur, tout va bien. Nous avons juste eu très peur en voyant... cette chose ... vous emporter, c'est tout. Réponds-tu en fixant le sol, mal à l'aise et venant au secours de Harry qui lui, n'arrive toujours pas à parler.

- Bon eh bien dans ce cas, en route ! Allons Harry, ne t'en fais pas, je me porte comme un charme, et crois-moi, il en faut bien plus que cela pour venir à bout d'un vieux sorcier comme moi, juge bon d'ajouter Albus pour rassurer son protégé.

- Je n'en doute pas Monsieur, dit Harry qui peu à peu reprend ses esprits.

- Hé, Harry, ça va ? Demandes-tu tout bas.

- Ça n'ira plus jamais ! Se lamente-t-il en te jetant un regard éperdu qui a le don de te remettre de bonne humeur.

Et c'est à la queue leu-leu, que vous reprenez votre route. Après les plaines, vous arrivez sur des terres plus vallonnées balayées par de fortes rafales de vent, et bientôt apparaît à ta vue une chaîne de montagnes bordée de ce qui pourrait être des tertres. En tout cas, de là où tu te trouves. Il n'y a apparemment aucune vie animale ou humaine dans les environs. Mais tu devines aux restes de d'habitations sommaires que ça n'a pas toujours été le cas.

- Je pense que nous touchons au but mes enfants, déclare Dumbledore en se tournant vers Harry et toi qui êtes légèrement en retrait derrière lui. Rappelez-vous : _Sur le mont balayé par les vents elles reposent._

- Pfff... il était temps, je ne sens plus mes pieds, te plains-tu en poussant un long soupir. Que faisons-nous, maintenant, professeur ?

- Dirigeons-nous vers cette butte, j'aperçois à son sommet deux points sombres qui sont certainement les deux objets que nous cherchons et je parierais un sac entier de bonbons au citron de chez Honey Ducks qu'il s'agit de deux statues jumelles, sans aucun doute érigées par la peuplade qui vivait ici jadis. Allons-y, bon pied bon œil !

Cette overdose d'optimisme dont fait preuve le vieux sorcier depuis le début de cette épreuve a le don de t'énerver au plus haut point, mais sachant qu'elle touche à sa fin, tu gardes pour toi tes commentaires sarcastiques, et fait comme Harry, tu avances dans le silence le plus complet, la tête baissée afin de lutter contre le vent qui devient de plus en plus violent à mesure que vous gravissez la colline. Tu te demandes comment à son âge - _il doit au moins avoir cent-dix ans, non ? _- le vieil homme fait pour être aussi en forme. Tu souhaites qu'à son âge, Severus soit toujours capable de faire de telles prouesses avec son corps, entre-autres.

- Nous y voilà ! Et j'avais vu juste ! s'écrie Dumbledore en arrivant devant les deux statues de pierre. Ne perdons pas de temps, cherchons un indice qui nous permettra de quitter au plus vite cette colline... ce vent glacé n'est pas très recommandé pour mes rhumatismes.

Ne vous faisant pas prier, car vous êtes aussi transits de froid, Harry et toi vous mettez aussitôt au travail. Les deux monuments représentent chacun une femme nue aux formes généreuses. La seule particularité qui te saute aux yeux, c'est qu'au lieu d'une tête elles sont pourvues d'un énorme et unique œil dont la paupière est à moitié close. Tu les observes de plus près, mais elles n'ont apparemment rien d'exceptionnel ni de magique.

- Je ne vois rien de spécial, pas de bouton caché ou d'inscription, dit Harry après une inspection minutieuse de chacune des deux statues, et vous ?

- Moi non plus, réponds-tu, excédée par tes cheveux qui ne cessent de venir s'écraser dans tes yeux à cause du vent de plus en plus violent. Peut-être que ce n'est pas le bon endroit ? Tu clignes à nouveau des yeux, qui sont irrités à force d'être mis à mal par tes cheveux et les poussières charriées par ce maudit vent, quand te vient une idée.

- Professeur ! Je pense avoir la solution ! Les paupières, ce sont les paupières ! Lances-tu, pas peu fière de toi.

- Que dites-vous ? Avec tout ce vent, j'ai du mal à vous entendre.

- Les statues, ne sont là que pour nous mettre sur la bonne voie. La réponse, ce sont les paupières ! Nos paupières ! Si nous fermons les yeux, alors tout ce qui nous entoure disparaît, tout devient noir pour nous. C'est ça la réponse. Nous devons fermer les yeux et visualiser la Salle sur Demande. Ecoutez :

_Fragiles et pourtant capables de grandes choses_

_Quand ces jumelles enfin descendront_

_Pour vous l'ancien monde disparaîtra_

- Eh bien, nous ne perdrons pas grand-chose à essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Te dit Dumbledore en te souriant. Allons, à trois dans ce cas. Un... Deux... Trois...

Et tous les trois, vous fermez les yeux en pensant à la Salle sur Demande où vous attendent les autres; où t'attend Severus. C'est d'abord le bourdonnement du vent à tes oreilles qui s'estompe lentement, ensuite, il te semble que le froid se fait moins piquant et enfin, tu rouvres les yeux... et te retrouve face aux autres participants qui vous attendent, réunis près du plateau de jeu.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 30**


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour avec focus cette fois sur le pion d'Hermione qui vient donc lancer les dés. Sa loutre s'étant avancée du nombre de cases choisie par le sort, nouvelle énigme : « _Dans la bouche de celui qui est caché le souvenir salutaire tu trouveras_ ». Te voilà ensuite désignée comme d'habitude. Puis c'est le professeur de Potions qui est pointé du doigt. Vous échangez un regard confiant tandis que la pièce se transforme.

— Alors, où est-ce qu'on a atterri… te demandes-tu à toi-même.

— Dans un couloir séparé d'une serre par une baie vitrée, déclare Hermione dans un désagréable effet d'audiodescription.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, je te ferai remarquer, grinces-tu entre les dents. Par contre, je ne vois pas mon directeur, lâches-tu en le cherchant du regard.

— Euh… il est de l'autre côté de la vitre… te fait-elle observer en frémissant étrangement.

Tu retiens ta respiration pour ravaler la nausée que te cause la vue une scène digne des pires films d'horreur de sous série B : au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante, Snape, à demi-inconscient, est maintenu au-dessus du sol par une des espèces présentes qui l'a emmêlé à elle. La tête en arrière, ses bras en croix sont retenus par des branches assez flexibles pour les entourer du poignet à l'épaule et une autre, qui l'est également suffisamment pour cela, lui enserre les jambes des chevilles jusqu'aux genoux.

— Eh mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire là… ? t'exclames-tu rageusement.

Sous ton regard horrifié, des lianes jaillies de terre débraillent le maître des potions pour se faufiler sous sa chemise et dans son pantalon. La façon dont il se met à se tortiller lascivement alors qu'elles s'activent visiblement sous ses vêtements te fait passer de la simple rage à la haine pure sans phase intermédiaire.

— Je peux me tromper mais je crois que la plante est en train de… caresser le professeur, lâche Hermione d'un ton poli qui achève de te mettre hors de toi.

— « De caresser le professeur » répètes-tu en déformant ta voix pour lui faire prendre une tonalité aussi stupide que cette remarque. ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE LE BRANLER OUI !

Tu fulmines. Non seulement ton homme est masturbé par une autre sous tes yeux mais en plus l'autre en question est d'origine végétale. En clair : tu fais une crise de jalousie à cause d'une foutue plante ! C'est ridicule, tu le sais et ça t'énerve davantage encore.

— Il se laisse faire en plus ! craches-tu alors que ta colère se reporte sur le concerné.

Comme tu te tournes vers la Gryffondor en espérant qu'elle fasse cette fois une réflexion constructive, tu t'aperçois qu'elle se déplace dans le couloir pour mieux voir.

— Tu cherches le son, peut-être ? siffles-tu devant son insupportable voyeurisme.

— Viens voir ! t'appelle Hermione pour que tu la rejoignes à son poste d'observation. Regarde, il a un truc planté dans le cou !

Le nez collé entre tes mains appuyées à plat contre la baie, tu t'en rapproches tellement que tu pourrais presque passer à travers. C'est ainsi que tu remarques la sorte de mâchoire formée de deux feuilles garnies de dents qui, comme un piège à loup, est refermée autour de son cou.

— J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus quelque part, c'est un peu la bouche de la plante. Elle enfonce ses dents dans la peau de sa proie pour diffuser un poison psychotrope dans son corps et la rendre plus malléable quand elle veut…

La garce, penses-tu, ça ne lui suffit pas de tripoter ton homme, il faut en plus qu'elle lui fasse tourner la tête en lui mordant la carotide ! Puis tu réalises que la brunette n'a pas terminé sa phrase et un mauvais pressentiment t'indique que tu n'as pas entendu le pire.

— Quand elle veut quoi ? te lances-tu à demander d'une traite.

— Quand elle veut… copuler, te répond-elle avec circonspection.

— PARDON ?!

— Cette plante projette manifestement de s'accoupler avec le professeur Snape.

— MERCI, JE SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE COPULER !

C'en est définitivement trop pour toi. A ce point que tu as à peine le temps de te retourner pour t'épargner l'humiliation de vomir face à la Gryffondor, ne pouvant pas te retenir plus longtemps. Au moins tout ce que tu as mangé depuis noël y passe, ce qui représente quand même pas mal de nourriture consommée. Ta dernière régurgitation terminée, tu reprends du poil de la bête sur le mode : « Si elle croit que je vais la laisser se le taper, elle se fourre la liane jusque dans la feuille, celle-là. Je vais tailler cette pétasse de plante en salade même s'il faut que je la découpe à la main.»

— Granger, il faut qu'on rentre dans cette serre, annonces-tu avec détermination. Tu es mademoiselle-je-sais-tout : trouve nous un sort pour aller de l'autre côté de cette baie !

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit finalement à percer la vitre pour y créer une ouverture dans laquelle tu t'engouffres aussitôt en courant. Tu es presque arrivée jusqu'aux pieds du maître des potions quand tu te sens tout à coup retenue dans ta course par une main te tirant en arrière.

— Hé, lâche-moi tout de suite !

— On devrait peut-être réfléchir sur l'énigme avant de nous précipiter…

— On n'a qu'à faire comme ça : tu réfléchis et pendant ce temps-là, j'agis.

Hermione sur tes talons, tu te remets à courir avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Parvenues sous le corps de Snape remuant légèrement de manière suggestive, tu te racles la gorge pour garder ta contenance tandis que les joues de ta camarade muette virent au rouge : il est en train de gémir ton nom. Bruyamment. Et distinctement.

— Un poison psychotrope, tu disais… parviens-tu difficilement à articuler.

— Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication au fait qu'il s'imagine en train de… avec toi.

— Tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'hommes « s'imaginent en train de… avec moi », comme tu dis… le professeur ne serait que l'un d'entre eux.

Satisfaite de ton effet typiquement Serpentard, tu brandis ta baguette sur la plante et entame une série de sorts destinés à la faire lâcher son emprise sur ton directeur. Mais rien n'y fait. Pas même lorsqu'Hermione s'y met également de son côté.

— Si seulement Neville était là… soupire-t-elle, lasse.

— C'est ça ! te réjouis-tu de faire le rapprochement avec l'énigme.

Tu viens en effet de réaliser que « celui qui est caché » est Londubat avec lequel tu entretiens une amitié secrète. Pressée par l'intensification des gémissements de Snape, dont tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'elle annonce qu'il approche la limite de sa retenue, tu passes mentalement en revue vos discussions sur la botanique, à la recherche du « souvenir salutaire ».

Au bout d'un moment, tu le revois te parler d'une plante particulière pour avoir un penchant sexuel pour les hommes et tu le réentends t'expliquer quel sort utiliser pour libérer sa proie. Tu le prononces dans l'instant et en lances un autre immédiatement après pour faire léviter le corps relâché jusque sur le sol.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que Londubat pourrait nous sauver d'une situation critique au lieu de la provoquer, souffles-tu dans un sourire soulagé.

Alors que tu t'agenouilles auprès du maître des potions approximativement conscient, faisant reposer sa tête sur tes cuisses, vous êtes ramenés dans la salle sur demande.

— Qu'es'c'est'passé ? marmonne-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

— Trois fois rien, tu as juste failli être violé par une plante mais je t'ai tiré de là grâce à Neville, lui chuchotes-tu à l'oreille en oubliant que les autres vous regardent.

— Comme si un cauchemar ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'il soit doublé d'un autre, lâche-t-il avant de rouvrir ses yeux qui rencontrent alors ceux du Directeur, penché sur lui.

— Eh bien mon petit, c'est une très vilaine morsure que vous avez là, lui fait-il remarquer en pointant son cou du doigt. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis certain que votre élève saura arranger ça si je lui explique comment faire. N'est-ce-pas, Miss ? te lance-t-il en te regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

— Oui, monsieur, confirmes-tu en pestant contre son agaçante omniscience. Drago, tu peux m'aider à faire se relever le professeur ?

Vous lui passez chacun un bras autour de vos épaules pour le hisser debout et vous faites bien évidemment repousser dans les règles sitôt après :

— Si j'étais handicapé, je préfèrerais me soutenir avec de vraies béquilles qu'avec deux limaces dégoulinantes de compassion indigeste, explique-t-il en rajustant ses vêtements.

— _Et moi, si j'étais en couple avec toi, j'apprécierais moyennement de te voir prendre du plaisir avec une autre. Comme quoi on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, _luipenses-tu.

— _Tu parles d'une plante, je te rappelle. Et empoisonné, j'étais persuadé que c'était toi qui me touchais. D'où le plaisir… _tepense-t-il en retour.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 27.**


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29.**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

Et c'est reparti pour un tour avec focus cette fois sur le pion d'Hermione qui vient donc lancer les dés. Sa loutre s'étant avancée du nombre de cases choisie par le sort, nouvelle énigme : « _Dans la bouche de celui qui est caché le souvenir salutaire tu trouveras_ ». Te voilà ensuite désignée comme d'habitude. Puis c'est le professeur de Potions qui est pointé du doigt. Vous échangez un regard confiant tandis que la pièce se transforme.

— Alors, où est-ce qu'on a atterri… te demandes-tu à toi-même.

— Dans un couloir séparé d'une serre par une baie vitrée, déclare Hermione dans un désagréable effet d'audiodescription.

— Je ne suis pas aveugle, je te ferai remarquer, grinces-tu entre les dents. Par contre, je ne vois pas mon directeur, lâches-tu en le cherchant du regard.

— Euh… il est de l'autre côté de la vitre… te fait-elle observer en frémissant étrangement.

Tu retiens ta respiration pour ravaler la nausée que te cause la vue une scène digne des pires films d'horreur de sous série B : au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante, Snape, à demi-inconscient, est maintenu au-dessus du sol par une des espèces présentes qui l'a emmêlé à elle. La tête en arrière, ses bras en croix sont retenus par des branches assez flexibles pour les entourer du poignet à l'épaule et une autre, qui l'est également suffisamment pour cela, lui enserre les jambes des chevilles jusqu'aux genoux.

— Eh mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle est en train de faire là… ? t'exclames-tu rageusement.

Sous ton regard horrifié, des lianes jaillies de terre débraillent le maître des potions pour se faufiler sous sa chemise et dans son pantalon. La façon dont il se met à se tortiller lascivement alors qu'elles s'activent visiblement sous ses vêtements te fait passer de la simple rage à la haine pure sans phase intermédiaire.

— Je peux me tromper mais je crois que la plante est en train de… caresser le professeur, lâche Hermione d'un ton poli qui achève de te mettre hors de toi.

— « De caresser le professeur » répètes-tu en déformant ta voix pour lui faire prendre une tonalité aussi stupide que cette remarque. ELLE EST EN TRAIN DE LE BRANLER OUI !

Tu fulmines. Non seulement ton homme est masturbé par une autre sous tes yeux mais en plus l'autre en question est d'origine végétale. En clair : tu fais une crise de jalousie à cause d'une foutue plante ! C'est ridicule, tu le sais et ça t'énerve davantage encore.

— Il se laisse faire en plus ! craches-tu alors que ta colère se reporte sur le concerné.

Comme tu te tournes vers la Gryffondor en espérant qu'elle fasse cette fois une réflexion constructive, tu t'aperçois qu'elle se déplace dans le couloir pour mieux voir.

— Tu cherches le son, peut-être ? siffles-tu devant son insupportable voyeurisme.

— Viens voir ! t'appelle Hermione pour que tu la rejoignes à son poste d'observation. Regarde, il a un truc planté dans le cou !

Le nez collé entre tes mains appuyées à plat contre la baie, tu t'en rapproches tellement que tu pourrais presque passer à travers. C'est ainsi que tu remarques la sorte de mâchoire formée de deux feuilles garnies de dents qui, comme un piège à loup, est refermée autour de son cou.

— J'ai déjà lu quelque chose là-dessus quelque part, c'est un peu la bouche de la plante. Elle enfonce ses dents dans la peau de sa proie pour diffuser un poison psychotrope dans son corps et la rendre plus malléable quand elle veut…

La garce, penses-tu, ça ne lui suffit pas de tripoter ton homme, il faut en plus qu'elle lui fasse tourner la tête en lui mordant la carotide ! Puis tu réalises que la brunette n'a pas terminé sa phrase et un mauvais pressentiment t'indique que tu n'as pas entendu le pire.

— Quand elle veut quoi ? te lances-tu à demander d'une traite.

— Quand elle veut… copuler, te répond-elle avec circonspection.

— PARDON ?!

— Cette plante projette manifestement de s'accoupler avec le professeur Snape.

— MERCI, JE SAIS CE QUE CA VEUT DIRE COPULER !

C'en est définitivement trop pour toi. A ce point que tu as à peine le temps de te retourner pour t'épargner l'humiliation de vomir face à la Gryffondor, ne pouvant pas te retenir plus longtemps. Au moins tout ce que tu as mangé depuis noël y passe, ce qui représente quand même pas mal de nourriture consommée. Ta dernière régurgitation terminée, tu reprends du poil de la bête sur le mode : « Si elle croit que je vais la laisser se le taper, elle se fourre la liane jusque dans la feuille, celle-là. Je vais tailler cette pétasse de plante en salade même s'il faut que je la découpe à la main.»

— Granger, il faut qu'on rentre dans cette serre, annonces-tu avec détermination. Tu es mademoiselle-je-sais-tout : trouve nous un sort pour aller de l'autre côté de cette baie !

Après plusieurs essais infructueux, elle réussit finalement à percer la vitre pour y créer une ouverture dans laquelle tu t'engouffres aussitôt en courant. Tu es presque arrivée jusqu'aux pieds du maître des potions quand tu te sens tout à coup retenue dans ta course par une main te tirant en arrière.

— Hé, lâche-moi tout de suite !

— On devrait peut-être réfléchir sur l'énigme avant de nous précipiter…

— On n'a qu'à faire comme ça : tu réfléchis et pendant ce temps-là, j'agis.

Hermione sur tes talons, tu te remets à courir avec la ferme intention d'en découdre. Parvenues sous le corps de Snape remuant légèrement de manière suggestive, tu te racles la gorge pour garder ta contenance tandis que les joues de ta camarade muette virent au rouge : il est en train de gémir ton nom. Bruyamment. Et distinctement.

— Un poison psychotrope, tu disais… parviens-tu difficilement à articuler.

— Il ne peut pas y avoir d'autre explication au fait qu'il s'imagine en train de… avec toi.

— Tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'hommes « s'imaginent en train de… avec moi », comme tu dis… le professeur ne serait que l'un d'entre eux.

Satisfaite de ton effet typiquement Serpentard, tu brandis ta baguette sur la plante et entame une série de sorts destinés à la faire lâcher son emprise sur ton directeur. Mais rien n'y fait. Pas même lorsqu'Hermione s'y met également de son côté.

— Si seulement Neville était là… soupire-t-elle, lasse.

— C'est ça ! te réjouis-tu de faire le rapprochement avec l'énigme.

Tu viens en effet de réaliser que « celui qui est caché » est Londubat avec lequel tu entretiens une amitié secrète. Pressée par l'intensification des gémissements de Snape, dont tu es bien placée pour savoir qu'elle annonce qu'il approche la limite de sa retenue, tu passes mentalement en revue vos discussions sur la botanique, à la recherche du « souvenir salutaire ».

Au bout d'un moment, tu le revois te parler d'une plante particulière pour avoir un penchant sexuel pour les hommes et tu le réentends t'expliquer quel sort utiliser pour libérer sa proie. Tu le prononces dans l'instant et en lances un autre immédiatement après pour faire léviter le corps relâché jusque sur le sol.

— Je n'aurais jamais cru que Londubat pourrait nous sauver d'une situation critique au lieu de la provoquer, souffles-tu dans un sourire soulagé.

Alors que tu t'agenouilles auprès du maître des potions approximativement conscient, faisant reposer sa tête sur tes cuisses, vous êtes ramenés dans la salle sur demande.

— Qu'es'c'est'passé ? marmonne-t-il en soupirant d'aise.

— Trois fois rien, tu as juste failli être violé par une plante mais je t'ai tiré de là grâce à Neville, lui chuchotes-tu à l'oreille en oubliant que les autres vous regardent.

— Comme si un cauchemar ne suffisait pas, il faut qu'il soit doublé d'un autre, lâche-t-il avant de rouvrir ses yeux qui rencontrent alors ceux du Directeur, penché sur lui.

— Eh bien mon petit, c'est une très vilaine morsure que vous avez là, lui fait-il remarquer en pointant son cou du doigt. Mais rassurez-vous, je suis certain que votre élève saura arranger ça si je lui explique comment faire. N'est-ce-pas, Miss ? te lance-t-il en te regardant par-dessus ses lunettes, un sourire entendu au coin des lèvres.

— Oui, monsieur, confirmes-tu en pestant contre son agaçante omniscience. Drago, tu peux m'aider à faire se relever le professeur ?

Vous lui passez chacun un bras autour de vos épaules pour le hisser debout et vous faites bien évidemment repousser dans les règles sitôt après :

— Si j'étais handicapé, je préfèrerais me soutenir avec de vraies béquilles qu'avec deux limaces dégoulinantes de compassion indigeste, explique-t-il en rajustant ses vêtements.

— _Et moi, si j'étais en couple avec toi, j'apprécierais moyennement de te voir prendre du plaisir avec une autre. Comme quoi on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut, _luipenses-tu.

— _Tu parles d'une plante, je te rappelle. Et empoisonné, j'étais persuadé que c'était toi qui me touchais. D'où le plaisir… _tepense-t-il en retour.

.

.

**Rends-toi au chapitre 30**


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30**

.

* _DaPlok_ *

.

.

— Je peux te soulager si tu veux… le directeur m'a…

— … dit de siphonner le poison en l'aspirant avec ta bouche, j'ai entendu. Et non merci.

Le ton las qu'il vient d'employer te déstabilise sans que tu ne t'expliques clairement pourquoi mais en tout cas au point de te faire reculer sans t'en rendre compte.

— Pou… pou… pourquoi t'es comme ça tout à coup… ? balbuties-tu péniblement.

— Retourne auprès des autres, crache-t-il sans répondre à ta question ni même te regarder. Je veux rester seul, insiste-t-il plus sèchement encore.

Refusant formellement de t'exécuter, tu regagnes le terrain cédé un peu plus tôt pour te planter à quelques centimètres de lui. Les bras croisés et les yeux brillants d'un mélange de peine et de contrariété, tu affiches un air aussi insolemment insoumis que possible.

— Non, lâches-tu, implacable.

— Bien, soupire-t-il faiblement. Dans ce cas, c'est moi qui vais me déplacer.

Sachant qu'il est plus grand que toi, tu réfléchis au moyen d'accéder à sa morsure tandis qu'il joint le geste à la parole. Sur un coup de tête, tu lui cours après pour lui faire un croche-pied qui le fait s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

— MISS ! rugit-il férocement alors que, déjà assise à califourchon sur son bassin, tu l'empêches de se redresser en le maintenant dos à terre de tes deux mains fermement appuyées sur son torse sous les « oh ! ah ! mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? » ambiants.

Pendant qu'il plombe le score de votre maison en lui retirant des points à grands cris, tu l'ignores superbement, préférant t'appliquer dans ton aspiration du venin qui coule dans sa carotide. Néanmoins, tu perçois la baisse progressive d'ardeur dans sa voix, signalant son inexorable glissement vers une prochaine capitulation.

— Et sinon, vous êtes ascendant vampire chez les Serpentard en fait ? s'exclame Harry.

Faisant confiance à Drago pour faire fermer l'usine à conneries qui sert de bouche au survivant tout en veillant à ce que ses employés ne puissent pas retrouver de travail de sitôt, tu le laisses se charger de sa liquidation. D'autant que tu es déconcentrée par les pensées du maître des potions qui s'insinuent, surement malgré lui, dans ton esprit :

— _5 points en moins pour Serpentard… oh… oui… continue… ça me soulage… tellement… — Severus, tu n'es plus obligé de souffrir seul en silence comme tu en as pris l'habitude._

— Tu as deviné, Potter. Je peux même te faire tâter mes crocs, si tu veux. A moins, bien sûr, que tu ne préfères te faire planter par Weasley…

— Drago, ça suffit ! intervient Hermione qui, à la surprise de tous, obtient gain de cause.

Tu recraches furtivement le liquide aspiré jusque-là avant de repositionner tes lèvres sur la blessure pour y faire discrètement courir ta langue dans une longue caresse.

— Albus, faites quelque chose, enfin ! C'est tout à fait inconvenant !

— Je ne laisserai pas souffrir un de mes enseignants sous prétexte que le soin à lui apporter pour le soulager vous choque, Dolores. Continuez, Miss !

Sentant le corps du maître des potions se tendre en une menace de réclamer plus sous peu, tu t'apprêtes à écarter plus que ta bouche mais, comme s'il avait anticipé ton geste, ses deux mains s'abattent sur tes biceps pour t'en empêcher.

— _Tu m'as fait tomber. Tu t'es assise sur moi. Tu m'as sucé le cou. Et tu as fais tout ça devant tout le monde, femme._

— _Je suis désolée si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise mais tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le ch…_

— _Repose tes lèvres où elles étaient. _

— _Ce n'est pas raiso…_

— _Tout de suite._

Tout à votre échange de pensées, tu ne t'étais pas aperçue jusque-là qu'un nouveau tour avait commencé à se mettre en place. Et c'est seulement pendant que tu reprends où tu t'étais arrêtée que tu le réalises, entendant Weasley couiner comme un goret en train d'être émasculé à la fourchette.

— Je ne veux pas rejouer à ce jeu je ne veux pas rejouer à ce jeu je ne veux pas rejouer ce jeu… entame-t-il ensuite une litanie sans fin.

— « _Viendra_ s_a libération quand vous indiquerez ce qu'entre elle et vous il y a. »_

— Hé, toi, maître du jeu de mes deux ! Ecarte tout de suite ton doigt de ma direction ! Y'a forcément une erreur : je ne peux pas participer au tour de monsieur-j'ai-le-cerveau-aussi-flétri-qu'un-légume-pourri !

— _Fais attention à toi_.

Voilà que la salle se transforme, encore. Quand tu te découvres à l'étroit dans une sorte de tube en verre gradué, tu es prise d'un mauvais pressentiment qui te fait basculer la tête en arrière. C'est alors que tu discernes une grille cadenassée au-dessus de ta tête.

— Ne panique surtout pas ! te lance Drago en faisant courir ses doigts sur les parois, à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme. Ne panique pas, hein !

— Merlin sait que je t'adore, Dra'. Mais redis-moi de ne pas paniquer encore une seule fois et tu vas connaître le goût de tes dents parce que je vais te les faire avaler !

— En tout cas, je suis content de ne pas être à ta place, t'interrompt Ron en flânant autour du tube comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art exposée dans un musée. C'est que je suis claustropode, tu vois ?

— Phobe, ne peux-tu pas t'empêcher de corriger. Claustrophobe ! Dis donc la carotte, t'es pas râpé que des cheveux, tu l'es des neurones, aussi !

Weasley s'étalant subitement de tout son long sur le sol, vous remarquez tous les trois qu'il a buté sur quelque chose et Drago se précipite pour l'examiner.

— C'est un cadenas à code !

— Il doit être relié à celui de la grille, supposes-tu aussitôt. Il faut que vous indiquiez ce qu'il y a entre vous et moi pour me libérer.

— Et comment on fait pour écrire un mot avec des chiffres ? s'exclame le roux après être venu se pencher sur ton ami agenouillé pour pouvoir regarder par-dessus son épaule.

— En faisant correspondre les chiffres avec les lettre de l'alphabet, réplique vivement le blond sur le ton de l'évidence. Je serais ta mère, j'appellerais le service après-vente pour faire une réclamation parce que t'as clairement été livré sans l'option « intelligence » !

Malgré que tu n'aies pas exactement envie de rire, tu ne peux te retenir de pouffer devant l'air ahuri du Gryffondor qui démontre qu'il est en train d'essayer de comprendre toutes les implications de cette remarque.

— Je tente le mot « verre », t'annonces Drago. Ce qui donne… 22-5-18-18-5.

Vos regards chargés d'espoir versent dans l'inquiétude quand de l'eau surgit à tes pieds et remplit le tube jusqu'à la graduation se trouvant au niveau de tes genoux. Comme il y en trois en tout, tu en déduis qu'il ne vous reste que deux chances de trouver la bonne réponse avant que tu ne sois complètement submergée.

— On va peut-être un peu moins se précipiter, cette fois… lâches-tu dans un souffle.

— Amitié ? Vous êtes amis, non ? A moins que vous ne soyez plus ? Amants ?

Tu ne peux te retenir de donner un violent coup de poing contre la vitre en l'entendant débiter de telles âneries.

— L'énigme disait : « entre vous et elle » sombre crétin ! craches-tu d'une manière qui te semble à la fois tout à fait impersonnelle et particulièrement familière. Le « vous » ne vous distingue pas l'un de l'autre donc il faudrait que vous soyez tous les deux la même chose pour moi ! Et merci Merlin, tu n'es ni un ami ni un amant !

Tandis que l'insupportable roux se déhanche en croisant ses mains derrière la tête, tu te rends compte que tu aurais dû t'abstenir de prononcer ta dernière phrase.

— Pas comme la fouine, alors. Qui est quoi du coup ? Ami ou amant ?

—DRAGO-FAIS-MOI-SORTIR-DE-LA-TOUT-DE-SUITE-QUE-JE-PUISSE-L'ETRANGLER !

— Oui, oui. Attends, je tente autre chose. Euh… 17-9-5-13.

L'eau s'élevant jusqu'à la seconde graduation arrache au blond un sifflement impatient.

— Tu veux que je te donne le numéro du SAV pour ta mère ?

— TA GUEULE, WEASLEY !

— Tu veux bien me dire quel mot tu as proposé s'il te plaît ? demandes-tu poliment à ton ami en t'efforçant d'ignorer que tu es maintenant immergée à hauteur de la taille.

— « Rien ». Bah quoi ? Avec l'autre, on n'a en rien de commun qui nous relie à toi !

— C'est forcément quelque chose de tellement tordu qu'on n'y pense pas.

— Je me demande au bout de combien de temps tu vas manquer d'air… pense tout haut le Gryffondor apparemment absorbé dans sa réflexion.

A ces mots, tu échanges un regard entendu avec Drago qui tente cette fois le mot air puisqu'il est bien entre eux deux et toi. Mais l'eau se remet à monter et tu retrouves bientôt noyée dans ton tube. Comme ton corps flotte vers le haut, tu cherches à respirer à travers la grille. Ce que tu ne pourras pas continuer de faire très longtemps puisque son quadrillage se met à se resserrer. Alors il te vient une idée.

— ET ! Entre vous et elle, il y a « et » ! t'écries-tu entre deux crachées d'une partie du liquide qui entre et sort de ta bouche.

Tu suffoques de plus en plus lorsque le tube s'ouvre comme une fleur, se vidant de son eau qui t'entraîne dans son mouvement en se déversant sur le sol.

Presque immédiatement après, tu te retrouves debout entre les bras de Drago contre le torse duquel tu te blottis tandis qu'il te frictionne en te murmurant des paroles d'apaisement. Tâchant de reprendre contact avec la réalité dont le manque d'oxygène t'avait éloignée, tu ne prends conscience de votre retour dans la salle sur demande qu'alors qu'une lourde cape noire s'abat sur tes épaules.

— Ça ne te dérange pas trop qu'on ait résolu TON énigme ? lances-tu haineusement au visage du Gryffondor qui ose te répondre que non.

Si ta première intention est de lui régler son compte une bonne fois pour toute, savoir que tu devras bientôt repartir pour un tour t'en dissuade. Tu préfères nettement profiter de ce moment de pause ainsi calée entre ton ami et ton homme resté dans ton dos.

.

.

Lance les dés.

Ton résultat est pair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 31**

Ton résultat est impair ?** Rends-toi au chapitre 32**


	31. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31**

.

*_Sevy4eveR_*

.

.

C'est avec regret que tu t'éloignes des deux Serpentard et quitte leur étreinte réconfortante. Malheureusement, ton répit n'aura été que de courte durée et le plateau de jeu a vite fait de te rappeler à l'ordre. Pleine d'appréhension, tu t'en approches pour voir qui se joindra à toi pour le prochain tour.

Arrivée à mi-distance de la table où repose le jeu, tu stoppes net et tombes à genoux, assaillie par une horrible douleur qui te vrille les tempes. Jamais encore tu n'as connu un tel supplice. Ton premier geste est de chercher du regard ton professeur de Potions mais dans un réflexe désespéré pour échapper à l'étau qui semble écraser ton crâne sans relâche, tu es juste capable de fermer les yeux et de t'écrouler en te roulant en boule.

A travers le brouillard et malgré le brouhaha ambiant il te semble reconnaître la voix paniquée de Drago criant ton nom. Des chocs sourds sur les dalles qui t'entourent t'apprennent que plusieurs personnes se sont agenouillées près de toi.

- Comment va-t-elle ? Est-elle consciente Monsieur le directeur ? Est-elle… ? Cette dernière question n'est qu'un murmure.

Cette voix, tu la reconnaîtrais entre mille : c'est bien la voix de Severus et jamais il n'a semblé si inquiet. Tu voudrais lui dire que tout va bien qu'il n'a pas à s'en faire mais aucun mot ne semble vouloir franchir tes lèvres. Tu es comme engourdie. Et la douleur ne semble pas prête à se calmer.

- N'ayez crainte, Severus, elle est en vie.

Il y a encore quelques mouvements et froissements de robes, puis une main passe délicatement sur ton front et la douleur est remplacée par un léger élancement toujours douloureux mais beaucoup plus supportable.

- Ah ! Voilà enfin notre ... Mais le reste de la phrase de Dumbledore t'échappe complètement : tu viens de perdre conscience.

ooOOoo

Tout est silencieux. Tu es allongée – apparemment sur un lit – et quelqu'un te tient la main. Lentement, tu ouvres les yeux et quelques murmures soulagés se font entendre.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ? C'est Dumbledore, qui t'a posé la question, et le regard soulagé que tu aperçois derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune te fait dire que tu reviens apparemment de loin.

Avant de lui répondre, tu t'assures que le propriétaire de la main qui s'agrippe à la tienne est bien celui auquel tu penses. Un rapide coup d'œil te rassure, c'est bien lui. Heureusement, à part Dumbledore, il n'y a personne d'autre pour assister à ce débordement si rare chez le sorcier.

- Je crois que ça va, monsieur. Mais que s'est-il passé ? Tout ce que je me rappelle c'est que c'était à mon tour de jouer et tout d'un coup, cette horrible douleur est apparue.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ? C'est Severus qui a parlé cette fois, il se penche vers toi et passe doucement sa main libre sur ta joue.

- Eh bien, attendez – une longue pause – oui, je me rappelle de tout… enfin, de presque tout. Ce qui m'échappe c'est… Oh ! Mais où en est le jeu ? Comment nous en sommes-nous sortis ?

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que c'est perdu, Miss. Vous m'en voyez navré, mais votre regrettable chute a mis fin à la partie.

La révélation du vieux directeur te laisse sous le choc_. Perdu ! On a perdu !_ _Mais alors, que sont devenus les autres, le plateau … et Voldemort?_

_- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ! C'est impossible, on ne peut pas perdre ! cries-tu en essayant de te relever à tout prix malgré la poigne de fer de Severus qui tente au mieux de t'obliger à rester allongée.

- Du calme. Ce n'est qu'un jeu ! Et je te prierai de te calmer sur le champ si tu ne veux pas rouvrir tes plaies !

- Ce n'est qu'un jeu ?! Un _jeu_ ! Mais enfin, je vous rappelle quand même que nous avons risqué notre vie pour ce _jeu_… Et –

- En effet, tu as risqué ta vie ! Et je ne suis pas prêt à te pardonner de sitôt cette stupidité! Et si je mets la main sur l'imbécile heureux qui t'a appris cette feinte de Wronski… Je ferai en sorte que ses –

- La feinte de Wronski ? Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Severus, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

- Me rappeler de quoi ? De ce que j'ai ressentis quand je t'ai vu t'écraser ? Du bruit de ton crâne s'écrasant sur le sol ? De toi sans connaissance …Je t'ai crue morte, par Merlin ! La peur due à ce que Severus a vécu il y a quelques heures est toujours visible dans son regard.

- Mais je suis en vie et je vais bien ! Et je te parle de la Salle sur Demande, du plateau jeu, de Voldemort, des épreuves… Vraiment ? Ça ne te dit rien ? t'écries-tu incrédule.

- Allons, allons, mes enfants. Severus, j'ai l'impression que votre… élève (regard pétillant appuyé) a reçu un choc plus violent qu'il ne nous a semblé sur le moment.

L'attention du directeur se reporte sur toi :

- Votre état est le résultat d'une mauvaise chute pendant le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi, Miss. Je peux sans me tromper vous assurer que quel que soit ce jeu dont vous nous parlez, il n'existe que dans votre tête. Et Voldemort n'a rien à voir avec toute cette histoire… Sans doute une hallucination causée par le choc.

- Mais tout avait l'air si vrai…

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais rassurez-vous, tout ceci n'est que pure invention de votre part. Il n'y a ni Voldemort, ni plateau de jeu maléfique. Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, c'est d'oublier toute cette histoire, de vous reposer et de prendre des forces pour votre prochain match.

Et sur ces paroles, Dumbledore vous jette à tous les deux un dernier sourire encourageant avant de se retourner et de quitter l'infirmerie. Soulagée d'apprendre que tout ceci n'était finalement qu'un mauvais rêve, tu t'allonges plus confortablement et profite de la proximité rassurante de Severus pour sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

.

.

FIN.

Félicitation, tu as réussi avec succès !

.

.

Notes des auteures :

.

Note de DaPlok : On dirait que le mot de la fin me revient. Alors, je vais tout d'abord répondre aux rageux/ses qui ne manqueront sûrement pas de nous faire le déplaisir d'une review sympathique comme ils/elles savent si bien le faire. Cette fic a certainement des défauts par-ci par là mais elle n'a jamais eu la prétention d'être parfaite. Elle a juste été pour nous l'occasion de décourir l'écriture collective avec ses joies et ses déboires et de vous proposer quelque chose de différent de ce qu'on peut lire habituellement sur les sites de fictions. Vous avez le droit de nous dire "désolé, j'adhère pas" (n'est-ce pas Lolo:) et nous, de vous dire que tant pis, on vous souhaite une meilleure lecture ailleurs. (Et si vous en êtes à lire ça, c'est que celle-ci n'était pas si insupportable que ça...) Merci aux filles pour leur amitié et leur travail. Elles étaient plutôt frileuses à l'idée de se lancer à écrire mais elles se sont bien débrouillées, chacune dans leur style (hard pour Sevy:) !

Note de LoloVoldy : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier DaPlok et Sevy4eveR d'avoir accepté de me suivre dans cette idée folle qu'était cette fic à trois, car c'était pas facile à mettre en place.

Et aussi d'avoir été là pour moi pour me soutenir car j'ai cru ne jamais arriver au bout, on a mis un an à réaliser cette fanfiction originale mais je ne suis pas déçue.

Grâce à cette aventure j'ai ainsi pu les découvrir et je suis heureuse aussi de pouvoir, je pense, les compter dans mes amies ! J'espère que l'histoire, aussi loufoque soit-elle, vous plaira autant que nous avons eu plaisir à l'écrire et qui sait...peut être qu'on en fera une autre!

Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire autant que nous avons apprécié écrire! C'était mes tous premiers pas en tant qu'auteure. J'espère avoir relevé le défi et vous avoir satisfaits… Merci d'avoir lu et (surtout ^^) d'avoir joué le jeu !

Un tout grand merci à DaPlok et LoloVoldy qui m'ont supportée (presque une année, c'est pas rien !) et qui m'ont aidée à apporter ma petite contribution à cette histoire ! Merci aussi pour votre formidable travail à toutes les deux! C'était vraiment une super expérience! Merci les filles!


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32**

.

_*__Lolo Voldy*_

.

.

C'est à toi de jouer. Tu avances d'un pas vers le plateau, et en observant le jeu, tu réalises qu'il ne te reste que douze cases jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée pour finir la partie et sortir de ce jeu macabre.

Tu prends les dés dans ta main, mais tu te rends vite compte que les chances pour que tu fasses un double six et arrives à la fin de cet enfer sont presque nulles.

Enfin pas tout à fait… un petit coup de pouce de ta part ainsi qu'un zeste de magie et votre destin à tous pourrait bien changer.

T'imaginant déjà dehors dans les bras de ton professeur adoré, au chaud sous la couette, tu te dis que le risque encouru est infime comparé à la possibilité d'être enfin libre.

Alors que, comme d'habitude, Draco et Harry se chamaillent, qu'Albus discute avec les professeurs et qu'Hermione écoute attentivement Ron lui parler de Quidditch - bien qu'elle n'y comprenne rien - tu te décides à agir.

D'un air faussement décontracté, tu jettes les dés d'un geste ample et décidé.

Tout le monde observe alors les dés tourner. Et discrètement, tu utilises un sort sans baguette et informulé comme Severus te l'a appris, et alors que les dés sont sur le point de s'arrêter de tourner, ils font encore un tour, et s'arrêtent, comme tu l'as prévu, sur un double six.

- Par Merlin, je n'y crois pas. T'as gagné. On va enfin pouvoir sortir de la Salle sur Demande, c'est super ! s'extasie Ronald Weasley avec un air abruti, comme toujours.

-Oui, bravo, bien joué, tu as eu beaucoup de chance de réussir un jet pareil, renchéri Hermione, en te félicitant d'une tape sur l'épaule.

Tu affiches, toute contente de toi, un sourire béat, mais le regard que te jette Severus te fait descendre de ton petit nuage rapidement.

Tu comprends alors qu'il t'a vu tricher et tu espères intérieurement qu'il ne va rien dire, croisant les doigts dans ton dos.

Alors que Dumbledore vient pour te féliciter à son tour, tu vois soudainement l'image fantomatique de Voldemort sortir du jeu, l'air furieux et tendre vers toi un doigt accusateur qui n'annonce rien de bon.

-Tricher n'est pas jouer, un sortilège a modifié la position des dés. Ce coup-là n'est pas acceptable, et je dois donc punir le coupable, te hurle l'horrible face de serpent au visage.

Tu penses qu'il est heureux que ce ne soit qu'une illusion, sinon limite, il t'aurait postillonné dessus.

-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est faux voyons ! s'insurge alors Ombrage rouge comme une tomate, et qui semblait déjà s'imaginer libre.

-C'est pas vrai, me dis pas que tu as osé faire un truc aussi stupide ? me demande alors Harry, dépité et surtout déçu.

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Potter. Ce n'est pas très malin de ta part d'avoir pris un tel risque. Surtout avec un jeu créé par Voldemort. Tu devais bien te douter qu'on ne pourrait pas tricher aussi facilement, me dit à son tour Draco en ralant, exaspéré.

-Pour vous punir, vous remonterez le temps et reprendrez la partie au premier lancer de dés. Vous devrez donc tout recommencer et cette fois si sans tricher, dit le Voldemort transparent avant de disparaître.

Tu vois alors tout le monde te lancer un regard de reproche et de dégoût.

Heureusement, malgré ton lancer truqué, tu te rends compte que Severus ne t'en veut pas, et malgré la présence de tous les autres autour de vous, il te prend dans ses bras et t'embrasse avec passion.

Tu profites de cet instant autant que possible puisque tout va être effacé de vos mémoires.

Et donc, alors que tu as les yeux fermés, ta bouche jointe à celle de ton chéri - sous les regards horrifiés du reste de la salle - que tu sens un tourbillon vous envelopper tous.

Aussitôt le vide se fait dans ton esprit...

.

.

Désolé, mais tu as perdu. Il ne te reste plus qu'à retourner au premier chapitre et à recommencer la partie.

Bon jeu !

.

.

Notes des auteures :

.

Note de DaPlok : On dirait que le mot de la fin me revient. Alors, je vais tout d'abord répondre aux rageux/ses qui ne manqueront sûrement pas de nous faire le déplaisir d'une review sympathique comme ils/elles savent si bien le faire. Cette fic a certainement des défauts par-ci par là mais elle n'a jamais eu la prétention d'être parfaite. Elle a juste été pour nous l'occasion de décourir l'écriture collective avec ses joies et ses déboires et de vous proposer quelque chose de différent de ce qu'on peut lire habituellement sur les sites de fictions. Vous avez le droit de nous dire "désolé, j'adhère pas" (n'est-ce pas Lolo:) et nous, de vous dire que tant pis, on vous souhaite une meilleure lecture ailleurs. (Et si vous en êtes à lire ça, c'est que celle-ci n'était pas si insupportable que ça...) Merci aux filles pour leur amitié et leur travail. Elles étaient plutôt frileuses à l'idée de se lancer à écrire mais elles se sont bien débrouillées, chacune dans leur style (hard pour Sevy:) !

Note de LoloVoldy : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier DaPlok et Sevy4eveR d'avoir accepté de me suivre dans cette idée folle qu'était cette fic à trois, car c'était pas facile à mettre en place.

Et aussi d'avoir été là pour moi pour me soutenir car j'ai cru ne jamais arriver au bout, on a mis un an à réaliser cette fanfiction originale mais je ne suis pas déçue.

Grâce à cette aventure j'ai ainsi pu les découvrir et je suis heureuse aussi de pouvoir, je pense, les compter dans mes amies ! J'espère que l'histoire, aussi loufoque soit-elle, vous plaira autant que nous avons eu plaisir à l'écrire et qui sait...peut être qu'on en fera une autre!

Sevy4eveR : Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié lire autant que nous avons apprécié écrire! C'était mes tous premiers pas en tant qu'auteure. J'espère avoir relevé le défi et vous avoir satisfaits… Merci d'avoir lu et (surtout ^^) d'avoir joué le jeu !

Un tout grand merci à DaPlok et LoloVoldy qui m'ont supportée (presque une année, c'est pas rien !) et qui m'ont aidée à apporter ma petite contribution à cette histoire ! Merci aussi pour votre formidable travail à toutes les deux! C'était vraiment une super expérience! Merci les filles!


End file.
